FANTASTIC FIVE
by Brooke Jackson
Summary: An Organization Called F5 who was formed by the Vice Madam President. 5 Amazing Guys: J. Bauer, S. McGarrett, J. Elway, D. Morgan, D. Dixon They must stopped an OUTBREAK before its too late. I Don't Own These Characters. Only the (Made up) characters!
1. Chapter 1

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 1: WELCOME ABOARD**

 _In Washington, D.C, an Organizaton that was created and approved by the Vice-President Of the United States. 5 Amazing Agents, Cops, Navy Seals, and Hunters-Trackers called F5!_

 _The BOSS Former CTU Agent Jack Bauer is the leader of the orgainization. Jack has been through hell and high water to survive and to keep his daughter Kim alive. Surviving after being tortured in a Chinese prison had took a tole on him. He loss too many people he cared about. Especially the three women he knew and loved very much. His wife Terry, Renee, and now Audrey Raines._

 _Its been almost a year after Audrey's death and he was never the same. The man completely shut down!_

 _The only person that got him through it is the new doctor for F5. Dr. Claire Morgan. An African-American woman in her mid 30's born and raised from Chicago, IL . Jack and Claire knew each other for 2 years. They even dated a couple times but it didn't get too serious because Jack was afraid that DEATH could follow._

 _Claire arrives at F5 headquarters wearing a black skirt suited outfit, her white lab coat with her purse and 2 medical bags._

 _As she signs in, elevator door opens and walked out Jack Bauer. Claire and Jack smile at each other as they embrace with happiness._

 _"Its so good to see you Jack"_

 _"Its good to see you"_

 _They both walked on the elevator and stepped on. Claire is amazed how the F5 organization looks._

 _"Wow. This place is amazing"_

 _"Why thank you Claire"_

 _"How's Kim?" she asked_

 _"Kim is doing well" he said_

 _"Thats good" They both stepped off and the expression on Claire's face is like_ _ **"wooh"**_

 _The F5 organization room is huge! Plenty of space! A command station center to the left where the serious SHIT happens._

 _To the right is where the offices of the F5 Agents are kept._

 _"Wooh. This place is..."_

 _"Amazing. You already said it"_

 _"Let me show you around. Follow me"_

 _Claire follows Jack towards the Command station center. Sitting at their desk were 2 of the best Analyists in the world!_

 _A very close friend of Jack, Former CTU Computer Analyst Chloe O' Brien who loss her husband Morris and son Prescott last year._

 _Chloe's appearance is dark and not so appealing._

 _Another former CTU Computer Analyst who returned working aside Chloe is Adam Kaufman._

 _A young, cute nerdy young man Adam Kaufman can be a PAIN in Chloe's ass but they attended to work very well together. Jack said_

 _"Chloe, Adam, I want you to meet our new F5 Physician Dr. Claire Harper"_

 _Chloe glanced up with a slight smile, "Hi" then looked down and continue on working on the computer._

 _Claire smiles, "Hi"_

 _Adam approached Claire with kindness, "Hi. Adam Kaufman. Nice to meet you"_

 _"Nice to meet you Adam" Claire said_

 _"Come on Claire, there are other people I want you to meet" Jack said_

 _Claire and Jack walk away as Adam stares, looking at Claire from behind smiling_

 _"Hello! Earth to Adam!" Chloe yells_

 _Adam looks at her. "She's not going to give you the time or day Adam"_

 _Adam shakes his head and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. Come on, we got a lot of work to do"_

 _Adam walked back to his computer and got to work. He started coughing. Chloe looks at him, "Oh please Adam, if your sick then you shouldn't have come in today"_

 _Adam looks at her and says, "Shut up Chloe. For once would you kindly shut the fuck up and work. Mind your own damn business"_

 _Damn! That shut Chloe up quickly as she continue to press the keys into the keyboard. Adam coughs again covering his mouth. Chloe had that concern look on her face._

 _Jack shows Claire where she'll be working. A nice decent, clean office with all the doctor's equipment. She was definitely pleased._

 _Moving on, Jack and Claire are down into the pool area. The smell of chlorine fills the air._

 _A beautiful male specimen climbs out of the pool. Swifting his hair back. **OMG he's gorgeous** Claire thought. Tall; 6'2'', short brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, sexy six pack, a few tattoos on his chest and arms, and a few holes on his abdomen like he's been tourted. _

_"Steve"_

 _Steve glanced while he grabs a towel to wipe his face. He walks over._

 _"Hey Jack." He looks at Claire, "Hi there"_

 _"Hi" Claire says thinking to herself_ _ **DAMN he's FINE!**_

 _Steve put out his hand as Claire takes it for a hand shake_

 _"Commander Steve McGarrett. Its nice to meet you" he said_

 _"Dr. Claire Morgan. Very nice meeting you too" Claire said_

 _The last name_ _ **"Morgan"**_ _Steve thought and asked, "Wait a minute, are you somehow married to Derek Morgan?"_

 _Claire giggled and says, "Oh no were not married. Were cousins"_

 _ **Phew!**_ _Steve thought. Now he has an opportunity to ask her out on a date. However he thought that might be a bad idea and maybe Derek wouldn't feel good about it._

 _He says, "Oh wow. I can see the resemblance. Well, if you two excuse me I've got to get dressed and get ready for work. It was nice to meet you"_

 _"Nice to meet you too Commander"_

 _Steve walks away while Claire was starring at his back side. Jack says, "Come on Claire"_

 _A LOUD knock in the *Break room* banging over and over again._

 _Claire and Jack walked in and saw a (dirt browned) long haired, muscled armed guy wearing black pants, black boots, black vest showing wings in the back of it._

 _"DIXON!" Jack yells out. Daryl stops kicking the vending machine and glances at Jack and Claire. Growled. Feeling frustrated._

 _"Your damn machine keeps taking my money Jack. What the hell are ya gonna do about it?" Daryl says with a deep redneck southern accent_

 _"I'm sorry about that. The vending guys suppose to fix it" Jack said_

 _Daryl says, "Well they ain't fixed it yet Jack. Either they lied or they was just being lazy"_

 _Claire walks over towards the vending machine looking inside knowing she have to pull out some MACGYVER skills in order to get the candy bar out._

 _Daryl glance at her then at the vending machine. He says, "You ain't gonna get it out of there lady. Believe me"_

 _Claire started to push and shake the vending machine saying, "OH Mr. Dixon have some faith"_

 _"Faith? Pfft! Ain't no faith in me lady" he says. He looks at Jack and walks over towards him and asked, "Who is she?"_

 _"She's our new F5 doctor. Dr. Claire Morgan"_

 _Daryl looks curious and says, "Morgan? Any relation?"_

 _"Yep. They are cousins" Jack says_

 _Daryl rolled his eyes and said, "Oooh Great. Another Morgan to deal with"_

 _"Watch your mouth Dixon. Claire is a great doctor and your going to treat her with respect"_

 _Daryl folded his arms, rolling his eyes again and says, "Pffft whatever"_

 _The candy bar drops! Claire smiles._ _ **MISSON ACCOMPLISHED**_ _she thought. As she was bending over, Daryl glances at Claire's ass._

 _Jack pats Daryl in the chest to get his full attention, "Hey"_

 _Daryl looks at him shrugging his shoulders, "What?"_

 _"You know what, she's a very good friend of mine and I want you to be professional okay"_

 _Daryl rolled his eyes crossing his arms and ignore what Jack has said to him._ _ **What the hell is he's problem? He acts like she's his wife**_ _Daryl thought. Little did Daryl know that they used to date._

 _Claire walks back over towards them with a smile and handed Daryl the candy bar._

 _"Mission accomplished Mr. Dixon" she says winking at him_

 _"Aren't you a peach" Daryl takes the candybar from her and walks away._

 _ **DAMN! No thank you? Who put a SNAKE in his underwear?!**_

 _Claire feeling a bit awkward and said, "Your...welcome" Claire looks at Jack and asked, "Is he always like that?"_

 _"Yeah he is. I apologized for his actions. Daryl always seems to have problem opening up to people" Jack said_

 _"I see that" Claire replied_

 _Another member of F5 has arrived wearing a dark grey suit, wearing cool dark shades, purple checkered shirt, brown shoes. His dark brownish blond hair is slick back perfectly. Walking inside his office talking to his sister on his cell phone._

 _He says sitting down in his chair closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, "Look Susan we can talk about this later alright. I'm at work"_

 _Susan demanded to talk to her brother right NOW. Jacob is getting frustrated. He opened his eyes and says in a low calm voice, "Listen to me goddamn it, don't fucking put your shit on me. I really don't need this aggravation right now"_

 _His sister started crying and yelling on the phone. Blaming herself for not being the_ _ **"Perfect"**_ _sister that her parents wanted her to be. Their father is dead and their mom won't nothing to do with her. Jacob once again hurt his sister's feelings._

 _ **Nice going asshole**_ _he thought. He tries to calm her down saying, "Hey, hey Susan calm down. I'm sorry alright.. I didn't mean it okay?" Susan hung up. Sus?...FUCK" Jacob put down his phone, closed his eyes and touched the temples of his forehead._

 _A really bad morning for Elway. Could it get any worse for him?_

 _A *Door knock* *Clears throat* Elway opened his eyes and looks up and standing there was Chloe._

 _Chloe smiles and says, "Good morning Elway"_

 _"Good morning O'Brien" he says with a slight smile "What can I help you with?"_

 _Chloe walks in and placed a folder in front of him_

 _"Here are some clients that I've found for you"_

 _"Thanks I appreciate it" he says as he opens it and looks at it._

 _Chloe nodded with a slight smile, "Your welcome" She continues to stand there looking at him._

 _Elway glanced up and said, "Is there anything else?"_

 _"Nope"_

 _"Okay" he says as he looks back down in the file. "So...how's Susan these days?" she asked_

 _He lied and said, "She's doing well" Chloe didn't believe him. She knows all about Susan's problems and struggles because Chloe and Jacob dated 6 months ago. The relationship didn't go anywhere. It was nothing but SEX._

 _The rest of the F5 team doesn't know about Chloe and Elway's past relationship. Chloe felt in her heart to tell Jack and the team today but Jacob convince otherwise._

 _"I think we should tell Jack and the rest of the team about us" she said_

 _Elway looks up at her. Pause for a minute and folded his hands and says, "Oh really? You think today is the best day to tell him and the rest of the team?"_

 _"Yeah. I think they have the right to know. Including Jack"_

 _Elway giggled as he unfolded his hands, "Oh my God Chloe. Your not acting smart here honey. If you tell Jack about us, there's no telling that were out of a fucking job. But...if you are willing to take that risk, then you go right ahead"_

 _Jacob lay back in his desk chair with pride and says, "You should just tell him that our relationship was based on sex. Nothing more. And to tell him that you wanted it that way because you were still grieving over the loss of your husband and son"_

 _Elway is really being a cold hearted son of a bitch. Why the hell would he say that. That would be something that Dixon would say. Chloe couldn't believe the words that's coming out of Elway's mouth. Chloe is pissed and said, "Your a real DICK Elway. I wish I would have known that before I let you screw me"_

 _"Chloe darlin, you knew I was a dick before we even slept together" he said_

 _He rise up from his chair and walked towards her, "Besides, you weren't exactly my cup of tea in bed sweetheart"_

 _"And you wasn't an **"Alpha Male"** below the waist Jake" Chloe says with a slight smile as she walks out his office _

_A great comeback on Chloe's part. Elway just smiling shaking his head and said to himself, "Women"_

 _FBI Agent Derek Morgan from the BAU walks in F5 headquarters. Carrying his black bag. 6 foot tall, brown skin, and very handsome. He takes off his sunglasses._

 _Claire and Jack spotted him. Claire smiles, feeling happy to see her cousin who she haven't seen in over 2 years. Yes they still contact each other on the phone but it was difficult for them to see each other since both of them are so busy with their jobs._

 _"Cousin Derek!" Claire yells with joy. Derek glanced at Claire smiling and walked towards her with open arms._

 _"Cousin Claire!" he yells out as they embraced. He lifts her up in the air! Feeling so happy too see her!_

 _Elway steps out his doorway and sees Derek and Claire. Derek placed Claire back down on the ground. Elway takes one look at Claire and thought "WOW. She's beautiful" He folded his arms and leans on the doorway._

 _"Wow. You looking good" he said_

 _"Thanks. You too" she said "So how's life's been treating you at the BAU?"_

 _"Fair. Reid still talks about you all the time"_

 _Dr. Spencer Reid, the FBI Agent who is apart of the BAU and who work along side with Derek. A young man who has a giant IQ, listens to Mozart and Beethoven, and has a weird sense of humor._

 _"Does he now? How is Dr. Spencer Reid?" she asked_

 _"He's doing well" he said_

 _"And the rest of the team?" Claire asked_

 _"Well. They...missed me already" he says with a smile_

 _"Of course they do. Your defintely their GOLDEN boy" Claire said_

 _Derek laughs and says, "Golden boy huh. Very cute. Very funny"_

 _Elway started laughing. Claire and Derek turned looking at him._

 _"It is funny Morgan. Mr. Golden boy" Elway said chuckling_

 _Claire and Derek walk towards him. Derek shakes his saying, "Whatever Elway._

 _Um...Claire this is Jacob Elway. Elway this is my cousin Dr. Claire Morgan"_

 _Jacob and Claire exchanges handshakes Smiling at each other_

 _"Hi. Nice to meet you" Claire said_

 _"Pleasure is all mine Claire" Elway said He was mesmerized by Claire's beauty._

 _ **Goddamn. Her face, her curbs, her legs. She's fucking PERFECT**_ _Elway thought._

 _"What are your plans tonight?" Elway asked_

 _Claire felt pleased that Jacob asked her out. She thought he is very good-looking and a real gentlemen._

 _"Um...well..." Claire says staggering on her words as Derek gently moved Jacob and Claire's hand from each other and says, "Claire and I are having dinner just to catch up on family times"_

 _Elway shakes his head as Claire puzzled looking at Derek and said, "We are?"_

 _"Yes cuz, we are" Derek looks at Elway, "So you can forget about your sexual activity plans Elway"_

 _Elway chuckled, "Jesus Derek, lighten up. I was only asking her out on a date. That's all"_

 _"Ignore Derek Jacob" Claire glanced at Derek, "He's soooo overprotective that if and will he make that decision of being in a relationship, he wouldn't know what to do with the woman he loves"_

 _"Claire come on, why would you say that?"_

 _"Because its true" she said_

 _"Do we have to talk about this right now?"_

 _"No. I don't want to talk about it Derek" Claire said with a slight smile._

 _"Jacob, I would love to have dinner with tonight"_

 _Elway smile; feeling happy and said, "Great. Great. I'm glad"_

 _"Good. Well uh...I have to go to my office now. I'll see you later tonight"_

 _"I'm definitely looking forward to it darlin" Elway said smiling with a wink_

 _Claire walks away as Elway stares at her beauty female back side._

 _"Mmmm...mmmm...Morgan I tell ya, your cousin is a diamond in a rough. She's fucking gorgeous man"_

 _Elway glanced at Derek. Derek have this "serious" look on his face._

 _"What?" Elway asked_

 _Derek smile and said, "Nothing. But..." Derek got into Elway's face with that serious look again and said, "If you do anything, I mean anything to hurt Claire, I will personally FUCK you up. Do you understand?"_

 _Elway just smile and pats Derek on the shoulder, "Relax man. I understand. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Claire. Trust me"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that. Just remember what I said" Derek says as he walks away_

 _Steve McGarrett is talking to Jack in his office. Steve is thinking about leaving F5 to go back to Hawaii to be with his Five-0 task force team. It would be so hard on Jack because he would have to find a_ _ **"replacement"**_ _in a short notice._

 _"Look Jack, I know it will be difficult for you to find a replacement but...I need to be with my team" Steve said_

 _Jack shakes his head and its not happy about Steve leaving. Jack thought to himself,_ _ **Why the hell did you leave in the first place!**_

 _Door knock on Jack's office door. "Come in" Jack said._

 _Chloe O' Brien walks in with a smile looking at Steve and Jack_

 _"Is this a bad time? I could just..." Chloe said nervously_

 _"No, no Chloe. Come on in" Jack said calmly_

 _Chloe walks in slowly. Feeling knots in her stomach. How in the world is she going to tell Jack and the rest of the team about her past sexual relationship with Elway._

 _Jack says to Steve, "Look Steve, if you need to be with your team, then you are willing to do so. I'm not holding you back. You do what you have to do"_

 _"Thanks Jack" Steve said with a smile_

 _Chloe realized that Steve is leaving. She asked, "Your leaving? Why?"_

 _"Because I need to Chloe. I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong I love being here with you guys its just..."_

 _Chloe interupted with additude, "Its just that your Five-O team is more important than us"_

 _"Chloe that's enough" Jack said_

 _"Chloe that's not true. You guys are important to me too"_

 _Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Look, since your gonna be leaving soon, there's something I have to tell the both of you"_

 _Jack says, "What?"_

 _Chloe takes a deep breath and said, "Elway and I dated 6 months ago"_

 _Jack nodded as to Steve looks shocked and says, "Wow. Damn. I need to sit down"_

 _Steve slouched in the chair in front of Jack's desk. Chloe felt relieved yet still scared for telling her secret._

 _"Well, its about time you came forward Chloe" Jack said_

 _Chloe looks confused and said, "What? What are you talking about?"_

 _"Elway already told me after you two broke it off"_

 _Chloe is pissed and cannot believe Elway told Jack already._ _ **That son of a bitch played me for a fool!**_ _Chloe thought. She clutched her fist and shakes her head._

 _"That son of a BITCH!" Chloe yelled as she stormed out Jack's office_

 _"SHIT. She's gonna KILL him" Jack said as him and Steve quickly walked out the office_

 _Chloe bust through Elway's office and didn't see him in there_

 _"ELWAY!" Chloe walks out the office and yells out with tears, "ELWAY! Where are you?! You son of a BITCH!"_

 _Adam, Daryl, and Derek walks over by Chloe. Wondering what the hell is going on_

 _"Chloe what's wrong?"_

 _Adam walks up to Chloe trying to calm her down. He tries to touch her on the shoulder, "Chloe, calm..."_

 _Chloe smacks Adam arm away and said, "Don't touch me! Where is Elway?!"_

 _"What the hell did he do?" Adam asked_

 _Daryl rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Oh lord, drama, drama, drama"_

 _"Dixon shut up man" Derek said_

 _"Well, that's all she is godamn. All she wants is some attention"_

 _Adam turned around and was about to charge at Daryl yelling, "I just had about enough of your shit Dixon!"_

 _Derek holds him back, "Adam calm down man its not worth it"_

 _"It seem worth it to him" Dixon said. He made a hand gesture with both of his hands and said, "Come on you little punk. You wanna piece of me? I'm a stomp your ASS!"_

 _Daryl tries to CHARGE at Adam as Derek is between the two of them!_

 _Derek yells out, "Alright stop it the both of you damn it! Calm the HELL down now!"_

 _Jack and Steve too got in between Daryl and Adam as they continue to yell and charge at each other. Chloe is in space and just mad as hell._

 _Elway and Claire arrived from with fountain drinks in their hands. They both looked concerned._

 _"What in the world is going on?" Claire asked_

 _"I have no idea" Elway said_

 _Chloe sees Elway and Claire together. She walks over towards them with anger._

 _BAMB! Chloe punches Elway onto the ground!_

 _"Chloe! What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Clarie yelled_

 _Claire kneels down and checked on Elway and said, "Jake, are you okay?"_

 _He wipes the blood from his noise and said, "Yeah. I'm alright darlin"_

 _All eyes on Chloe, Elway, and Claire._

 _Elway giggled, "I'm gonna let that one go O'Brien"_

 _"You BASTARD. How could you tell Jack already. You've played me for a FOOL!"_

 _Elway sniffs as he stands up and said, "Your right. I did. I apologize. Seriously"_

 _Chloe snared and said, "I don't except your FUCKING apology Elway"_

 _Claire looks concern and said, "Okay, what is going on?"_

 _"Why don't you tell her Jake" Chloe said_

 _Claire looks at Elway, "Tell me what? What is she talking about Jake?"_

 _Elway feels like he's been put on the fucking_ _ **"spotlight".**_ _All thanks to that BITCH Chloe. God knows he didn't want to tell Claire but...he had no choice._

 _He looks up at Claire and said, "Chloe and I dated six months ago. And all of it was just sex"_

 _Steve, Daryl, Derek, and Adam looked shocked._

 _"Well I be damned" Derek said_

 _"SHIT just hit the fan" Dixon said_

 _Claire couldn't believe it. She thought that maybe Jacob Elway could be the one but after hearing that disgusting news, she felt sick to her stomach._

 _Elway gently takes Claire hand and said, "Claire, I was waiting for the right time to tell you. Honest. I should have told you. I'm sorry"_

 _Claire isn't sure to believe him or not. Should she? Is he telling the truth? Was he honest?_

 _Claire slowly takes her hand away from Elway and walked away without saying a word._


	2. Chapter 2

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 2: THE WHITE HOUSE**

 _On 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington, D.C., the Commander and Chief President Greg Stillson who won the election by a "landslide" defeating Hilary Clinton._

 _President Stillson didn't just CHEAT his way into the White House but he was smart to have a plan not to get caught or been taken to prison for as many laws as he held countable for._

 _As an upcoming Politian in 2002, he explains he had a STRONG campaign platform of strong morality when he ran for Maine's 2nd congressional._

 _President Stillson is a very good looking man. Short blond hair, 5'11, blue eyes._

 _Stillson does have his way with women. He shows his "True colors" by manipulated and seduces them. The man is definitely a sick and twisted individual._

 _However, the Government and Congress doesn't know anything about Stillson's past whereabouts. How is that possible? Its possible. Politicians always have secrets._

 _President Stillson has a daughter name Abigail. 8 years old. Adorable and smart like her father. In 2007, the mother left the hospital after Abigail was born. Stillson had a "Change" of heart by taking care of his daughter and by doing the right thing by people._

 _That "change" of heart had "short" comings._

 _President Stillson is seducing his Chief Of Staff Diane Wilson._

 _Diane is in her early 20's, beautiful & blond young lady from Richmond, Virginia She graduated from Virginia Tech received her Bachelor's Degree of Business Law. _

_Diane doesn't have much family. Her parents died in a car accident when she was 15 years old. No siblings. Her Aunt Barbra and Uncle Miller took her in and raised her until the day she graduated from High school and headed to Collage. They were very proud._

 _Diane's Uncle passed away from Cancer just before she was assigned to the White House. Diane and her Aunt was devastated. Aunt Barbra moved out of the house and into a small Condo._

 _Diane was afraid to leave her Aunt behind. She didn't want her to be alone._

 _Apparently, her Aunt Barbra DIED of heartbreak from the loss of her husband._

 _Her Aunt's LAST words was,_ _ **"Don't you worry about me honey. Your Aunt Barb is gonna be just fine. Live your life to the fullest. Be Strong. Be Happy. Be Proud. Cause your Uncle and I are proud of you. We love you honey"**_

 _The strength, the determination that Diane has left in her body was those words of her Aunt._

 _A *Door knock* from one of the President's agents. Agent Duncan Carlise is a former FBI agent and was...a desperate man doing wrong for all the right reasons._

 _However, it cost Agent Carlise his family and his job. President Stillson gave Duncan a GREAT deal and a new life to become a better man than he was._

 _The door opens slowly and the President peeps out the door wearing nothing but a white towel. Smiling._

 _"Good morning Agent Carlise"_

 _"Morning Mr. President" Duncan says with a smile "Madam Vice President Lilly Kopus will be arriving in about a half an hour sir"_

 _President Stillson rolled his eyes and gave a big sigh and said, "Ugh God why? Out of all days that woman can be very annoying"_

 _"Tell me about it. What about her husband Phillip? He has no right to be here" Duncan said_

 _"I know but that's her husband. He has every right to be here. "_

 _"Look, I don't like him as much as you do but we need to all get along. Got it?"_

 _Agent Carlise nodded and said, "Yes sir"_

 _"Thank you. My daughter, is she awake?" Stillson asked_

 _"Yes sir but uh, Diane is not with her"_

 _Stillson smiles happily and says, "Don't worry about that Agent. I'll take care of her"_

 _Agent Carlise looks confused and thought to himself, '_ _ **Why the HELL are you smiling? Do you ever care who looks after your 8 year old daughter?'**_

 _"Yes sir" Duncan replied_

 _"I'll be ready in a few minutes" Stillson says slowly closing the door_

 _Agent Carlise nodded and walked away_

 _President Stillson walk towards his bathroom and hears the shower turned on_

 _He walks in and sees Diane Wilson in a white robe smiling. Stillson smiles as he walks towards her and put his arms around her waist then leans forward and kisses her passionately._

 _Diane quickly unlock lips with Stillson feeling uncomfortable. He placed his hands on her shoulder rubbing them and asked, "What the matter sweetheart?"_

 _Diane shakes her head with a slight smile and said, "Nothing. Its just...what were doing. Isn't it wrong?"_

 _"Absolutely not honey. Your 25 years of age. You didn't break any laws. You don't have any children and you don't have to worry about your Aunt and Uncle anymore. Their gone and your ALIVE sweetie. Remember what your Aunt said, Live your life to the fullest. Isn't that what she said?"_

 _Diane nodded looking down and said, "Yes. She did"_

 _Stillson gently lifts her head up from under her chin as they both looked into each other's eyes. He says, "Then you have nothing to worry about" Stillson leans forward and gently kisses her on the lips._

 _Diane still feel like its still wrong as she tried to say something, "But..."_

 _SMACK! Stillson's hand hits across her face! Diane holds her face silently weeps. Stillson did not want to do that but he got frustrated and shoves her hard on the shower stall gripping her face!_

 _"What did I TELL you Diane HUH? I told you there is nothing to worry about. But you just kept at it didn't you. YOU just..."he said as he roughly moved his hand away_

 _Diane feels fragile and weak. She never thought Greg would SLAP her. All she could do is cry. Stillson completely snapped. Yep, his old ways began to come back._

 _Stillson realized what he done was wrong. He takes deep breaths and walks towards her and embrace her and said, "I'm sorry Diane. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I swear to you. Okay? Baby?"_

 _Diane stop crying as he looked up at her and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry"_

 _She nodded and said with a sob voice, "Okay. I forgive you"_

 _Obviously she said that so she wouldn't get hit again._

 _Stillson smiles and said, "Thank you" He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, let's take a shower"_

 _Hot STEAM filled the bathroom while they both went towards the stall, removed the towels and went in._

 _A black Chevy Suburban SUV pulled up in front of the White House. The Madam Vice President Lilly McCord Kopus has arrived along side with her husband Phillip Kopus._

 _Vice President Lilly McCord Kopus is from Bath, Maine. A genuine, kind-hearted, Intelligent, strong, and beautiful woman who takes Democratic leaders by storm._

 _A Woman who takes action on people around the world who needs help and to encourage them to help themselves._

 _Lilly herself took the liberty and formed the F5 team because their were quite a few TERROR threats in the U.S. last year from North Korea, Hong Kong, and the Middle East (Iraq)._

 _She thought bringing the BEST together could stop the terrorists for good._

 _Ever since F5 has been up and running, there hasn't been any threats._

 _Phillip Kopus, Lilly's husband, disagree with her. He thought it was a waste of time._

 _A 6'4'' Indian from the Ramapo Mountains. Where there's a border between New Jersey and New York. Phillip is a bad ass and he doesn't take shit from no one. Especially from the President himself. They can't stand each other. But under certain circumstances, he keeps his cool and behave for his Wife's sake._

 _Kopus has a "dark" past. A past that he wants to STAY "buried"_

 _The day that Phillip met Lilly, she had brought the light, the happiness, and the joy into his life. The only person that matters to him is his lovely wife._

 _Lilly and Phillip walked in the White House smiling and holding hands. Lilly is wearing a nice blue dressed skirt suit, blue heels, and nice blue eye glasses with her beautiful hair lay down to her shoulders. Phillip is wearing a black suit, black stylish shoes with his long gorgeous hair into a ponytail._

 _Phillip asked his wife with the fake smile on his face, "Lilly, how long do we have to play this damn charade?"_

 _"Its not a charade Phillip. Just relax please" Lilly said_

 _"I don't know if I can babe. If I get relax enough in this uncomfortable environment, I'll explode"_

 _Lilly stops walking as Phillip stops too. He noticed that Lilly is snaring at him._ _ **"God I wanna RING his neck!"**_ _she thought_

 _"What? What's wrong?" he asked_

 _"Just stop it Phillip okay. Please be on your best behavior" she said_

 _Phillip smile then leaned forward and kisses his wife on the lips and says, "Okay. I promise"_

 _"Good. Thank you" Lilly said_

 _They both continued to walked down the Oval office._

 _Phillip Kopus couldn't resist and said, "Obviously you don't let me be on my best behavior in our bedroom"_

 _Lilly eyes went wide smiling and playful hits Phillip in the chest as he laughs._

 _"Owwww...okay, okay. I was only kidding" he said_

 _"You animal. You pig" Lilly said_

 _Lilly loves that attention from her husband. But there's a place and time to joke and to be serious._

 _Abigail run towards Lilly and Phillip happily and said, "Aunt Lilly! Uncle Phillip!"_

 _Lilly embraces Abigail and said,"Abby!" Lilly kiss Abigail on the forehead_

 _"My beautiful Niece. How are you?"_

 _"I'm doing good" she said. "I love you"_

 _"I love you too darling"_

 _"Um...baby could you move out the way so that I can hug my niece?Thank you" Phillip said_

 _Lilly play slaps Phillip on the shoulder and stepped aside while Phillip and Abigail embraced._

 _"I love you Uncle Phillip" Abigail said_

 _"Awwww...I love you too" "Your doing good in school?"_

 _Abigail nodded and said, "Yes"_

 _"Yeah" he said putting up his hand for a hi-five smiling "Hi five"_

 _Abigail hi fives Phillip as President Stillson and Diane walks out the Oval office_

 _"Lilly. Phillip. Good morning" Stillson said_

 _Lilly smiles as Phillip didn't. Phillip wanted to beat the living hell out Stillson but since he's the President, he's not going to take that chance or risk to ruined his life over a man who isn't worth it. A man who doesn't deserves to be the President._

 _"Good morning Greg" Lilly said._

 _"How are you two doing?"_

 _"Were doing good. Thanks. How about you?" she asked_

 _"I'm hanging in there" he said_

 _Diane slightly smile feeling *nervous* and a bit uncomfortable because Phillip was starring at her. Reading her body language. He looks right at Stillson and knows something BAD is going on between these two._

 _"Diane, how are you hun?" Lilly asked_

 _"I'm...I'm doing good" Diane said softly_

 _"Great. Are you...okay sweetie?" Lilly asked curiously_

 _President Stillson put his arm around her and said, "Of course she's alright Lilly. Diane is just fine" He looks at her and said, "Right sweetheart?"_

 _Diane smiles looking at Stillson, "Of course. I'm fine"_

 _"Okay. Just checking" Lilly said_

 _"Diane why don't you take Abigail to get some breakfast in the kitchen while Lilly and I discuss on business"_

 _"Yes sir. Come on Abigail"_

 _"Okay"_

 _Diane and Abigail walk down the hallway towards the elevators_

 _"Come on in Lilly. Phillip, if you don't mind, I would like for you to stay out here"_

 _Phillip slightly smile and says, "Hummph, I don't think so" Kopus smile turn to a frown and he says," Where my wife goes, I go"_

 _"Phillip please don't start. You promise" Lilly said_

 _He looks at his wife and said, "I know I did baby but I can't help myself. I'm sorry"_

 _Lilly rolled her eyes feeling upset with Phillip. Phillip walk towards Stillson._

 _Stillson brace himself feeling a bit scared and small because Kopus is a TALL and huge guy that he could just "Break" him in HALF!_

 _"Phillip don't. Please. Don't do this" Lilly said begging her husband not to do anything stupid_

 _"Hey Phillip come on man. Listen to your wife. You...do not wanna do anything that you'll regret"_

 _Phillip laughs and seriously says, "Look who's talking about regret. When I already see a pathetic punk ass bitch who takes out all his frustrations out on a defenseless woman"_

 _Stillson looks as if he felt like he got caught for hitting Diane earlier. Stillson pretended to be the innocent one and smile saying, "What? Why ever do you mean Phillip? I never hurt a woman"_

 _"Cut the bull shit Stillson. I know your hitting Diane. Your screwing her too aren't you?"_

 _Stillson laughs just to piss off Kopus even more._

 _"Oh you think its funny?!" Phillip yells as he grabs Stillson by the throat! Stillson turning red choking! Lilly quickly walks over by her husband and touched his muscular arm trying to stop him._

 _"Phillip STOP it! Stop! Let him GO now! As the Vice President of the United States I'm ordering you to let him GO! " Lilly said yelling_

 _5 Agents including Agent Carlisle runs over towards the President pulling their guns out pointing at Phillip!_

 _"Let GO of the President NOW! I will put you DOWN!" Agent Carlisle said_

 _President Stillson is unconscious. Phillip had no choice but to let him go. Stillson's body falls to the ground as his Agents checked on him._

 _"Is he okay?" Lilly asked_

 _Agent Carlisle checked Stillson's pulse and its *stable*_

 _"He's fine. Just unconscious" Agent Carlisle said_

 _"You son of a bitch" Agent Carlisle says to Phillip "If he would have DIED! Then what huh?!"_

 _"Let's just say I would have done this Country a GREAT favor" Kopus said_

 _Lilly looks right at her husband and shakes her head._ _ **Where is my husband? What happened to him? This can't be him!**_ _she thought._

 _Lilly steps up in front of her husband and SLAP! him hard in the FACE!_

 _Phillip felt bad for breaking his wife's promise but he didn't feel bad choking the hell out of the President._

 _"You bastard. Why would you say something like that?" Lilly said with a sob voice and tears ran down her face_

 _"You promise me that you was going to behave today. And you broke that promise! With all my might Phillip I swear to God I would end our marriage today"_

 _Phillip's felt his heart *shattered* into pieces from inside his chest._ _ **I really fucked up this time. Shit. I can't let that happen! I can't loose the most important person in my life! Apologize. Apologize you prick!**_ _he said to himself._

 _Phillip tries to embrace Lilly, "Baby I'm sor..." Lilly place her hand on his chest and said, "Don't. I don't wanna hear it. When will you learn Phillip huh. When will you learn"_

 _Lilly walks away as to Phillip follows her and tries to apologize. Kopus is a man on a mission. He will not give up on his wife. He loves her too much. He's gonna beg and beg and beg until she forgives him._


	3. Chapter 3

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 3: THE MEETING**

 _After the disturbing *Incident* that took place between President Stillson and Phillip Kopus, Lilly is still upset and embarrassed that her husband would do something so disrespectful that would lead them both into serious trouble._

 _Lilly is crying in one of the guest rooms as to Phillip is trying to get pass an agent guarding the door. The Agent isn't afraid of the size of Phillip. He stands his ground and did his job._

 _"Come on man, let me through. I need to talk to my wife" Phillip said_

 _The agent place his hand on Phillip's chest and said, "Sir, I advise you to step back and leave"_

 _Phillip looks down at the Agent's hand on his chest as to the Agent feels NOW scared as hell. The lump in his throat made a "gulp" sound. Phillip looks back up at the agent with INTENSE eye contact._

 _"I advise you to take your damn hand off of me before something awful happens to it"_

 _The agent takes his hand away and runs away from Phillip. "Yeah, you better run" he said_

 _Phillip opens the door and sees his wife Lilly wiping her tears then she put her glasses back on. Lilly looks the other way as to Phillip walks over and sat next to her on the black leather sofa._

 _ **Damn, I'm lost for words. I really screw up today. I really "pissed" off my wife. (Sigh) How can I fix this? I need to apologize. I can't loose her. Not today. Not EVER.**_

 _ **Pffft! I wish he just leave me "alone" I don't have nothing to say to him! (Sigh) He's trying so hard to apologize. Maybe I should hear him out. MAYBE.**_

 _"Lilly I...I..." Phillip is not great on apologizes. Its definitely his low standards. But he does apologizes to the people he cares about. Why is it so damn hard now to apologize to his wife?_

 _Lilly folded her arms and said, "I'm waiting Phillip"_

 _"Oh baby you know I'm not good of apologizing" he said_

 _Lilly glances at him, "But you always apologize to me"_

 _"Yeah I know" "I'm sorry for being an asshole today"_

 _Lilly smiles and said, "You mean it?"_

 _"I truly mean it" he said as he takes her hand and kisses it. "I love you Lilly and I would NEVER ever hurt you that way again"_

 _That made Lilly so happy and so proud of her husband. "Never" say "Never" The word "never" would come back and haunt him._

 _Phillip leans forward and kisses his wife._

 _President Stillson has a neck brace around his neck. His voice is a bit hoarse and he's not in the best of mood after what he's been through._

 _Stillson wants Phillip Kopus behind bars after what he just did to him! ! As much as he feels right now, he doesn't have the nerve to do it. He oppose to give him a fair "warning"_

 _Lilly and Phillip walked in the Oval office. Stillson stands up, holding his neck brace and walk over towards them. Phillip smiles and was very happy to see The President injured._

 _ **The son of a bitch is still breathing. world would have been better**_ _ **without him. Shit, I'm not afraid of prison. I SURVIVED it.**_ _Phillip said to himself._

 _President Stillson and Phillip stands face to face. Agent Carlisle steps in closer as Stillson signal him to "stand back" Duncan followed the President's orders and moved back._

 _"Phillip Kopus, I'm giving you a fair share warning not to put your goddamn hands on me again. If you do, I have no attentions but to send you to Federal Prison for assulting the President of the United States"_

 _Phillip smiles and chuckled under his breath of hearing the hoarse voice of Stillson. President Stillson continues talking and said, "If you apologize for your actions, then we could put this all behind us"_

 _Phillip looks at Lilly. Lilly nodded as Phillip rolled his eyes and looks right at the President._

 _"I..."Phillip blows out a breath of air and calmly says, "I apologize for my actions. It will never happen again. I promise"_

 _"Never say never Phillip but...at least you have the BALLS to apologize"_

 _Phillip snares and clutches his fist!_ _ **This asshole is asking for it! He's fucking pushing my "buttons"!**_

 _Lilly looks at the President like_ _ **"Excuse me?"**_ _Lilly is understanding why her husband doesn't like the President. She wanted to tell Stillson off but she couldn't. Lilly feels bad that she couldn't stand up for her husband. It made her feel WEAK._

 _"Now if you don't mind, Lilly and I have a lot to discuss"_

 _Phillip glanced at Lilly then he turned and walked out the Oval office while Agent Carlisle is behind him to make sure he's escorted out._

 _Meanwhile...back at F5 headquarters Dr. Claire Morgan is putting her medical supplies away. Trying to get her mind off things. Especially off Elway. He didn't have the nerve to tell her right away. She really didn't care that Elway and Chloe slept together 6 months ago. It didn't even struck a "nerve"._

 _A *Door knock* on the office door. She turned around and sees that its Derek._

 _"Your okay Claire?" he asked_

 _Claire smile and nodded, "I'm good"_

 _"Your sure?"_

 _"I'm sure Derek. I'm fine" she said_

 _Derek walk towards her and said, "I was trying to warn you about him"_

 _Claire rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh Derek I don't want to hear it alright. Not now"_

 _"Okay. Your right, I'm sorry. But, I think you should consider just maybe someone that would treat you right and have the most respect for you"_

 _Claire looks curious at Morgan. Wondering of who he was talking to._ _ **I know he's not talking about Daryl Dixon. He's RUDE and has no manners. And I know he's not talking about Jack. He's not in the position of being in a relationship.**_

 _"Who are you talking about?" she asked_

 _"Commander Steve McGarrett" he said_

 _Oooh WOW! Claire totally forgot all about him! He's a real gentlemen, he sweet, and he has a "perfect" body!_ _ **Damn, he's right. Maybe I should give him a shot!**_ _Claire thought._

 _"Hmmmm. You know Cousin Derek, I just may consider Commander McGarrett"_

 _"Hell yeah, go for it"_

 _*Door knock* on the door. Derek and Claire turned around and sees it was Jacob Elway._ _ **Damn, speaking of the DEVIL**_ _. Both Claire and Derek said to themselves_

 _"What is it that you want Elway?" Derek asked_

 _"Look, I want to talk to Claire alone" Jacob said. He touched both sides of his temples as he feels the pain. "Ahhhh...sssst. And I need some aspirins"_

 _Claire walks over by Elway and asked,"How long have you had migraines?"_

 _"About a year now" he said_

 _"A year? Did you see a doctor at all?" she asked him_

 _"Yeah. He just gave me some prescription aspirins and sent me home"_

 _Claire shakes her head and went over by the counter medicine cabinet and grab some the right aspirin to give Elway for his migraines._

 _"Well, that explains why you still have the migraines. He didn't give you the right ones." she said. Claire glances at Derek and said, "Derek, you can leave now. I've got this"_

 _Derek nodded and walked out of the office. Elway glances at Claire while she prepares the medicine. He began to walk quietly behind her._

 _Elway slowly put his arms around her waist as Claire flinched and drops the medicine and a cup of water._

 _"Jake, what are you doing?" she asked_

 _"I'm sorry for not telling you about Chloe and I. I should have told you at lunch today"_

 _"Jacob don't worry about it. I'm over it" she said as she touched his hands and moved them down from her waist. Claire turned around._

 _"So, does this means you forgive me?" he asked_

 _Claire slightly smile and said, "Yes. I do"_

 _Elway looks into Claire's eyes. He swift the left side of her hair back. Gently touched the left side of her cheek with the back of his hand; leaned forward and gave her a simple sweet kiss on the lips._

 _Claire couldn't respond. She was AMAZED by Elway's kiss._ _ **His beautiful sweet lips touched mines. My God, what is this man doing to me?!**_ _Claire says to herself._

 _Elway leans forward kisses her again! Only this time with PASSION! Claire responded as she place her arms around his neck. Elway placed his arms around her waist._

 _Daryl Dixon walked by seeing both Claire and Elway kissing. Dixon felt DISGUSTED and said softly walking away, "Goddamn romance novel. Jesus people get a room"_

 _Claire and Elway slowly unlock lips smiling at each other._

 _"Now, that wasn't bad was it?" Elway asked_

 _"Huh? Oh...no it wasn't" Claire said_

 _Elway felt "pain" in his forehead again. "Ahhh...damn this headache comes and goes"_

 _Claire touched his forehead and he felt pretty warm. Like a fever._

 _"Jake, you have a slight fever" she said. "Go lay on the couch over there and I'll bring you your medicine alright"_

 _"Yes mam" he said_

 _Elway made his way over by the couch. Suddenly...he felt dizzy.. He couldn't FOCUS on his eyesight. He could hear his own **"heartbeat".** Elway trips over a tray as he collapse on the floor! _

_Claire runs over yelling, "JAKE! JAKE!"_

 _Elway didn't respond. "Jake can you HEAR me?!"_

 _Claire pressed her fingers into his neck to "feel" a pulse. Its shallow._


	4. Chapter 4

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 4: ANTHRAX THREAT!**

 _An hour has passed since Jacob Elway has collasped on Dr. Morgan's floor. Claire is monitoring Elway in one of the ICU unit rooms to make sure his heart rate is **"stable"** and to make sure that he's not brain DEAD. _

_Jack calls Elway's sister Susan to tell her what happened. Susan quickly got in her car before Jack could even finish telling her about her brother. Susan was worried. God please let my brother be okay. Don't take him away from me. He's all that I have left she said praying to God._

 _Unlike their mother, Susan and her mother had it out in a major way. Susan called her own mother a BITCH and said all "heartless" things because Susan figured her mother wouldn't understand what's she's going through._

 _A vicious slap across Susan's face from her mother and her words to her daughter were, yo **"You...are NOT my daughter! You disgust ME! I tried my best as a mother to help** **your ass and this is the thanks I'm get?! I'm not going to tolerate you talking to me in any way!"**_

 ** _"May God have mercy on your soul because that's the_ _Only_ _one that can help you. I'm done with you Susan. Your fucking dead to me"_**

 _Those "words" struck a core into Elway's chest. All he wanted was his family to get back together. He's been through hell over the past 2 years between his mom and sister. Shit, he just wanted to fucking STOP!_

 _Tears fall down Elway's eyes as he says in his sleep, "Su...san...Su..."_

 _Claire turned and quickly walked towards Elway and touched his head. No "Fever" She takes his right arm and says, "Jake? Can you hear me? Jake?"_

 _Elway hears Claire's voice but couldn't make it out. He slowly opened his eyes. His "vision" is blurry and tears continue to flow down his face. Claire takes a cloth and gently wipe the tears away._

 _Elway blinks his eyes once and his vision became clear as he looks at Claire. Claire smiles, "Hey handsome. How are you feeling?"_

 _"Groggy" Elway says smiling in a tired voice_

 _"The medicine in your IV bag has that effect. Your going to be fine Jake"_

 _"What was the cause of my condition?" he asked_

 _"I read your file. About you getting stabbed in the leg from a traqulizer" Claire said_

 _"Yeah. A BITCH by the name Hannah McKay stabbed me with it. I was tracking her down because she was WANTED. I attended to earn a large amount of money"_

 _"I see. So that's what it was all about? The money? " she asked_

 _"Of course it was darlin. She was a criminal. I was ready to turn her ass in to get a large amount of cash. 250,000,00"_

 _"Wow. That much huh?"_

 _"Yeah. Things just went south and it got really bad"_

 _"Yes I know. Debra Morgan"_

 _Elway glanced up at he ceiling, took a *Deep* sigh. Claire figured it out that he had feelings for her._

 _"You wanna talk about it?" she asked_

 _Elway shook his head and said, "No. What's the point anyway. She's dead. I think...I think its best if she is"_

 _He must of loved her. No wonder he doesn't want to talk about it. **Should I ask him? No, no I can't. Damn! I need to find out!** Claire said to herself. _

_"Did you loved her?" Claire asked_

 _Elway looks at Claire and says, "No. I wanted to get to know her but, she didn't want to. I figured something was going on with her. At times I second guess myself. Now I realized, she's not the one for me. You are Claire"_

 _Claire's feet *nailed* to the floor. Her heart drops in her stomach. Claire isn't sure how to respond on what he just said to her. Elway gently takes Claire's right hand and kisses it. Claire smiles._

 _At times Jacob Elway can be a real ass but he does show a *sweet* gentlemen side._

 _Susan Elway *Clears* her throat as Jacob and Claire glances at her. Elway had that **"Oh shit"** look on his face. Wondering what the hell she's doing here. **SHIT. Jack. He** **must of called her. Damn.** Elway thought. _

_Susan is wearing a short black dress, black heels, gold fury coat, gold jewelry as her blond hair lays on her shoulder. She looks a HOT mess looking like a prostitute._

 _Susan slowly walks over and says, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"_

 _"Most certainly you always are Susan. What the hell are you doing here?"_

 _"Jack called me" Susan said. Elway rolled his eyes and said, "That figures. Um...Claire this is my sister Susan. Susan, this is Dr. Claire Morgan"_

 _"Hi" Claire said_

 _Susan slightly smile and said, "Hi" "So I see you got a "New" girlfriend already"_

 _"Susan stop"_

 _"What?" Susan said. "Its true right?" Susan looks at Claire, "You are dating my handsome brother"_

 _Elway holds Claire hand and said, "Yes we are. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"_

 _"Not really but I'm happy for you brother" Susan said smiling. Elway smiles, "Thank you. Now you can go. I'm fine"_

 _"Oh no no no Jacob. Your not getting rid of me that easy" she said_

 _A voice from behind them said, "Why the hell not? You've been a pain in his ass ever since you've decided to **"sell"** your body to anyone or anybody" _

_Susan, Jacob, and Claire glanced at Chloe O' Brien. Oh SHIT. Here we go. Elway thought._

 _Susan placed her hands on her hips and walked towards Chloe and says with attitude, "Look who's talking O' Brien when you out of all people soak your pathetic *sorrows* by fucking my brother to ease the pain of the loss of your family"_

 _"Susan ENOUGH!" Elway yells out_

 _Chloe snared and bald up her fist; ready to punch Susan in the face! Susan had that evil smile on her face thinking Chloe can't overpower her when it comes to verbal *abuse* talk._

 _"Well, at least I only screwed less guys than you. I didn't have to open my legs everytime a man walks by me" Chloe said with additude_

 _"Oh God. Would you two both stop this shit" Elway said_

 _Damn. Another comeback on Chloe's behalf. Susan snares and shakes her head. Claire was about to walk over towards them but Elway gently takes her wrists and said, "No, no baby. Let them have it out. Its best if they do"_

 _"No Jake I can't. This is a place of work. Not to stir up drama" Claire said as she walked over by Susan and Chloe_

 _"Listen ladies please, let's not take this a step further towards violence. Let's settle this calmly"_

 _Chloe and Susan looks at Claire at the same time. Chloe says, "Really Dr. Morgan? Calmly? Just what kind of relationship you were in?"_

 _Susan folded her arms, "Yeah"_

 _"Chloe, Susan, leave her alone" Elway said_

 _Claire kept calm closing her eyes a bit then opened them and slightly smile, "This isn't about me" Claire says with attitude, "Don't fucking try to turn this around Chloe"_

 _Chloe and Susan looks shocked. "Oh excuse me Dr. Morgan. I apologize"_

 _"Don't fucking apologize. At least Chloe you had it made in a relationship. My relationship was complicated. You don't realized the SHIT I had to put up with. So to the both of you, enough of this drama shit and get your fucking acts together" Claire said as she walked out the room pissed off_

 _"Claire! Claire!" Elway yells out "SHIT. Damn. I hope you two are happy"_

 _Chloe and Susan looks at each other snaring as they both went ***seperate*** ways _

_Elway is in the room alone. All he could think about is Claire saying her past relationship was complicated. **Was she abused? Did that son of a bitch raped her? Will she** **ever tell me what happened to her?** Elway began to worry. _

_At George Washington University Hospital, a white van swerve in front of the ER entrance slamming on the breaks to a complete STOP!_

 _Two double doors quickly opened and throws out a naked male body covered in plastic! The van drives away fast burning rubber!_

 _3 nurses runs out the hospital. Sarah, Jody, and Joann Baker._

 _Joann is a sweet, strong southern gal from Mississippi but raised in Little Rock, AK. She's the head nurse at George Washington University Hospital. The woman is a hard working machine but there is something missing in her life._

 _Her KNIGHT and shining armor. Joann is desperate to find the man of her dreams. She pray to God every night to find *Mr. Right*_

 _Joann, Sarah, and Jody put on plastic gloves and walked towards the body. Joann kneels down and slowly pulls back a little of the plastic._

 _A John Doe. Young. In his late 20's. short black hair. A cross around his neck. Still ***breathing***_

 _Joann sees ***swelling*** around the man's neck. Chills and fever throughout his body. Joann realizes what is wrong with this young man. _

_"Oh my God" Joann said with a southern accent_

 _She quickly stands up stepping back spreading her arms blocking the other 2 nurses_

 _" Get back! Stand back!" she yells out_

 _"What? What is it Joann?" Sarah asked_

 _"This young man is carring Anthrax"_

 _Jody and Sarah got scared and worried. Oh no, were exposed! Were gonna die. They both said to themselves._

 _"Oh God. Joann are we going to die?" Jody asked_

 _Joann looks at her and says, "No your not sweetie. This is code ***RED*** Which means push the F5 button. This could be a biothreat. Jody, get Dr. Collins down here right away" _

_Jody nodded and runs back in. "Sarah, call CDC, and get a hold of the President"_

 _"I'm on it!" Sarah said running back in the ER_

 _Joann looks back down at the body shaking her head and says, "God help us all"_

 _Meanwhile...Adam Kuffman is walking fast, looking around the parking lot; making sure he wasn't followed. He walks towards a Black Chevy Tahoe SUV. He opens the back door and gets in._

 _He smiles feeling a bit nervous. Especially from the couple that sits across from him. The man is wearing all black as to the woman wearing a red short dress. Red shoes and her hair is in a stylish ponytail. Wearing red lipstick and blue eye liner._

 _"You okay?" Hannah asked_

 _Adam nodded and says, "Yeah. Yeah I'm good" He fiddled with his hands and said, "Look, look Dexter I..."_

 _Dexter raised up his finger to stop him and said, "Shh. Shh. Don't even say it"_

 _"You know what you need to do Adam. Do it. We done our part. Now its time for you to do yours" Hannah said_

 _Dexter and Hannah Morgan are BACK in the U.S. And happily married. Its been 2 years since they fled the country to Argentina. Over a year ago, Dexter's son Harrison was killed by an unknown American assailant. That unknown assailant was suppose to kill Hannah. Harrison's death was a tragic and a mistake._

 _Dexter blames the U.S. for his son's death. Now, he seeks revenge and brings HELL on earth starting in Washington, D.C._

 _Dexter grabs the black small box sitting next to him and hands it to Adam. Adam takes it._

 _"I won't let you down" Adam said_

 _"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Remember, this is for a ***great*** cause. Don't fuck this up" Dexter said _

_"I won't" Adam said as he steps out the SUV and walks back in F5 headquarters_


	5. Chapter 5

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 5: EXPOSED & QUARRANTINE **

_*CODE RED!* *CODE RED!* A_ _ ***Bio Threat***_ _has emerged at the George Washington University Hopsital._

 _CDC which stands for_ _ **Centers for Disease Control and Prevention**_

 _It was formed in 1946. Over 69 years ago!_

 _Its leading national public health institute of the United States. The CDC is a federal agency under the Department of Health and Human Services and is headquartered in DeKalb County, Georgia._

 _A few miles from the northeast of the Atlanta city limits._

 _Have no fear, Washington, D.C has one too._

 _Dr. Wayne Lee is a Medical Physician at CDC for 7 years in Washington, D.C. He was born in Hong Kong and was raised in the States. San Francisco. 47 years old. Some people say he looks like a spitting *Image* of the Late great Martial Artists Bruce Lee._

 _Dr. Lee is happily married for 20 years! He met the girl of his dreams in San Francisco name Miko Yuen Lee. Miko was born in Japan and was raised in the States. New York. 44 years old._

 _In 1995, Wayne and Miko's daughter Joy was born. Precious Joy who is in her 20's became the youngest medical travel Physician Earned her Bachelor and Master's Degrees; including her P.H.D doctrine at Georgetown University._

 _Wayne and Miko are very proud of their daughter._

 _Joy traveled throughout the States and in other Countries to help out people that are in need. She received an Humanitarian Award from President Stillson._

 _What Wayne and Miko doesn't know is that Joy is The President's Private Physician._

 _Dr. Lee and his wife Miko stepped out the_ _ ***Quarantine***_ _room where the John Doe infected young man is kept. They took off their soft white helmets and unzips the white suits._

 _"This is not good" Wayne said_

 _"No its not. Jesus, what are we going to say to those people in the waiting area?" Miko said_

 _"The truth" "Come on"_

 _Wayne and Miko walked over by the waiting area where 30 people are held for *Quarantine* Some of them were inpatient. All of them were *Scared*_

 _One of the men in the waiting area is pacing back and forth. Mr. Scott Anderson. He's desperate to get home to his family._ _ **Damn it! What's taking them so fucking long...(sigh) I need to get back home to my family. Their worried about me. I know they are. All I came for was a "check-up" and now I'm in fucking quarantine!**_ _he said to himself._

 _Dr. Lee pushed the *Intercom* button and began speaking..._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your full attention"_

 _Mr. Anderson looks up and thinks to himself,_ _ **"Its about DAMN time"**_ _look on his face as he walks up towards the plastic hard window._

 _"Well its about damn time isn't it. When are we going to get out of here?" he said_

 _"Yes please. I need to pick up my daughter from school" a woman said_

 _"And I need to pick up my mother from the mall" a young man said_

 _"You will all get to go home but not yet. We still have to run some more tests" Miko said_

 _Everybody started talking; looking confused as Mr. Anderson says, "What the hell do you mean more TESTS?! I need to get out of here NOW?!"_

 _"Please, have patients with us. We assure you its nothing serious but we still want to make sure" Dr. Lee said_

 _Another woman who feels *worried*. She walks up towards the hard plastic window and says, "Nothing serious? Are you saying that we...might DIE?"_

 _Dr. Lee and his wife look at each other as Mr. Anderson looks concern and worried. He bang his hand on the window and yells out, "HEY! HEY! She ask you a question! Are we?!"_

 _"Please sir stop banging on the glass" Dr. Lee said_

 _He BANGS one more time, "FUCK!"_

 _Dr. Harold Collins, the head doctor of George Washington University and the 3 Nurses walks over next to Dr. Lee and his wife. The doctor tells Dr. Lee and his wife that the President has_ _ ***Ordered***_ _for the 30 patients to stay put until they tested each and every one of them. Its for the State of Washington safety._

 _"What are they saying?" a young lady has said_

 _Mr. Anderson looks on as he snared and literally becomes very inpatient_

 _Dr. Collins walks up towards the plastic window and push the *speaker* button and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I've just received an order from the President that you've must stay here until we tested each and every one of you"_

 _Mr. Anderson closes his eyes, leaning his head on the glass window as he bald up his fists. Everybody else were talking and arguing saying they wanted to leave._

 _"This is BULL SHIT! You can't just keep us in here!" said the young man_

 _"I'm sorry but as soon as we get this done, the sooner you can all go home" Dr. Collins said_

 _Mr. Anderson grunt loud as he turned and quickly takes a plastic grey chair and BANGS! it on the window!_

 _"OPEN (BANG) THIS (BANG) FUCKING (BANG) DOOR (BANG)!"_

 _Everyone in the waiting room moved back feeling scared of Mr. Anderson's actions._

 _"HEY! Hey Mr. Anderson ENOUGH! or you won't go HOME!" Dr. Collins said yelling at him_

 _Anderson throws the chair down on the ground! "Oh really?! Your gonna stop me doc?! I don't fucking think so! I've got a family at home waiting for me!"_

 _"I understand that! But right now you have to corporate with us alright? Hey, you can even go first"_

 _The young man walks over and says, "Why the hell does he got to go first?"_

 _Mr. Anderson looks at the young man and says, "Because I have a family to get to. You got a problem with that?"_

 _The young man got into Anderson's face and said, "Yeah. I do. Just because you have a family doesn't make you more important than the rest of us"_

 _Everybody agreed with the young man._ _ **I see what this little *shit* is doing. FUCK them all. They don't understand how important family really is!**_ _he thought._

 _"Too bad you all feel that way. Especially you punk"_

 _The young man shoves Mr. Anderson and says, "Who your calling a punk? Huh?!"_

 _"YOU. I'm sure your mommy can wait at the mall. And hopefully she'll make it at the_ _ **"Nursing"**_ _home before curfew"_

 _ **BAMB**_ _! down goes Anderson on the floor with a hard right_ _ **PUNCH**_ _in the face by the young man!_

 _"Don't you EVER talk about my mother!" the young man yells out_

 _Anderson smirk and_ _ ***tackles***_ _the young man onto the floor as they go back and forth punching each other in the face! Everyone just stand back looking at them._

 _Dr. Collins calls and yells for security, "SECURITY! SECURITY COME QUICK NOW!"_

 _"My God this is an outrage" Miko said_

 _"Yeah. We usually don't get this type of behavior" Dr. Collins said_

 _Joann clears her throat and says, "Uh hmmm Dr. Collins maybe you haven't been around the ER as much as I have. Its a goddamn_ _ ***Lunatic*** asylum_ _down here"_

 _"Really? How come you never tell me?" Dr. Collins asked_

 _Joann shrud and says, "Slip my mind I guess"_

 _Dr. Collins snared and quite frankly wonder why Nurse Baker didn't tell him about the WILD activity that's been happening in the ER._

 _3 Security guys runs down the hall and one of them was about to open the door until Dr. Lee walks over quickly and says, "Wait wait guys don't! You could get infected"_

 _The security men looks at Dr. Collins. "Um...sir? He's right"_

 _"It doesn't matter if he's right or not, they need to stop!" Joann said. "They are scaring the women"_

 _"Come on Dr. Lee, what if your daughter was in there" Sarah said_

 _Dr. Lee and Miko nodded as they understood. They worried about their daughter everyday. Wondering if their daughter could end up with a disease or gets killed in a_ _ **"Mother Nature"**_ _event. Dr. Lee steps aside. Security looked at each other as they were *brave* enough to go in if they are infected._

 _The 3 security guys opened the quarantine waiting room, ran in and break up the fight._

 _"Alright you two BREAK it UP!" 1 security said. 2 security guards were holding Anderson and the young guy apart from each other._

 _"Let me GO! I'm not done kicking his ASS!" Anderson yells out_

 _"I wanna BEAT the living SHIT out of him for what he said!" the young man said yelling out_

 _Joann shakes her head and folded her arms. Without hesitation, Joann went inside!_

 _"Joann NO!" Dr. Collins yells out_

 _"JOANN!" Sarah yells "OH God she went IN!" Jody said with utterly shock_

 _Joann put her hands on her hips and yells out, "Look!, and listen the both of ya two assholes! This SHIT is going to stop today! Were gonna test ya and the both of you can FUCKING leave when your DONE! Do you understand?!"_

 _Anderson and the young man didn't respond as they both glanced at each other then looks away. Both of them had a bloody noise and bruised face. They young man have a busted lip._

 _"Well since you two didn't respond, I figured we got a long way to go" Joann says shaking her head then turned around and walked out_

 _F5 Headquarters Meeting Conference with the President and the Vice President_

 _Jacob Elway couldn't make it because of his condition as Dr. Claire Morgan is monitoring him_

 _Daryl quietly fixing his crossbow and not paying any attention towards the situation_

 _Phillip Kopus is on his cell phone connecting with people on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. Kopus is not much a_ _ ***social media***_ _type of guy but he did it for the hell of it so he won't pay any attention towards the President._

 _"So how do we know if there's another body infected somewhere else?" Steve asked_

 _"That's the question Commander. I have a few teams out there in position and they are searching in the hospital area. They are the BEST and no shadow of a doubt that they will find the person who's responsible" President said_

 _Dixon and Kopus both are like_ _ **"PFFT. yeah right"**_ _look on their faces._

 _"Ms. O'Brien, you are_ _ ***monitoring***_ _my team right?"_

 _Chloe looks up at the screen from her Apple computer and said, "Yes sir"_

 _"Good"_

 _"No disrespect sir, but I think its a waste of time. We should be out there" Derek said_

 _"We cannot take that risk Agent Morgan. Your guys are too important to us" Lilly says_

 _Derek shakes his head and looks away. All of them feels the same way besides Jack. Why Vice Madam President formed F5 in the first place? When shit goes down then what? The President is not thinking_ _ ***clear***_ _and neither is the Vice President._

 _Why isn't the great and legend Jack Bauer take that RISK like he always do? After Audrey, he promise to himself that he won't ever loose anybody else!_

 _"Keep us informed gentlemen and Ms. Chloe O' Brien. Jack, I'm counting on you to be the leader here" Stillson said_

 _"Yes sir Mr. President. We'll definitely keep you informed and let you know if we have anything" Jack said_

 _Stillson nodded with a smile, "Good. Good. That's what I like to hear. Good day"_

 _ ***Lost Signal***_ _On the BIG screen._

 _"Thank God he's gone" Daryl said as he walked out the conference room_

 _"Jack serious man, do we have to stay around here and wait for something BAD to happen?" Derek asked_

 _"Its not my call Morgan" Jack says_

 _"Its not your call...(sigh) Jack be serious here. You, out of all people here would take that risk" Steve said_

 _"Damn it I know Steve. But right now I'm in a position that I can't. Not with any of you. You know why"_

 _"Yeah man. I do" Steve says as he stands up "And I really think you should let it GO"_

 _"He's right Jack. You need to man. She would want you to" Morgan said_

 _Steve and Derek walks out the conference room. Why is Steve giving Jack a hard time? Why is the rest of the team giving Bauer a hard time? Dixon walks out, McGarrett and Morgan is putting him in a complicated position. Elway has_ _ **"Women"**_ _issues which was shown throughout the day._

 _Jack places his hands on his forehead and covered his eyes. He doesn't know what to do anymore._ _ **Fuck, I can't do this shit anymore. Once this *bio threat* is taking care of, I'm fucking retiring and leaving this goddamn Country!**_ _he said to himself_

 _Its silence in the conference room and Chloe is starring at Jack. She was concern about him. She knows this was too much for him._ _ **Derek, Steve, and Daryl are such assholes. They showed no respect. All they want to do is fight. Bastards. At least Elway would agree with Jack.**_ _she thought to herself_

 _Chloe folded her Apple laptop, stands up and walks over by Jack. She touched his shoulder and says, "Jack, screw them. I agree with you. You know I do. We can find this_ _ ***Bio threat***_ _together. Were good at what we do. Just give me the word and we both will leave this team together"_

 _Jack looks up at Chloe, smiled and place his hand on hers and said, "Thanks Chloe"_

 _Chloe smiles and says, "Anytime. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's get to work"_

 _"Your right" Jack said. "Just give me a minute"_

 _"Okay" Chloe said as she walks out the conference room. Suddenly...Chloe BUMPS into Adam._

 _"Oh Jesus Adam. Where the hell have you been? We had a meeting with the President and the Vice President"_

 _Adam made that fake smile and says, "Oh we did? Geez I hate that I missed it. Was it important?"_

 _"Yes it was you idiot. Were on_ _ ***RED***_ _alert with a_ _ ***Bio threat*"**_

 _Adam feels a bit uncomfortable and thinking to himself of what type of people he got into. In his mind he needed the money. He needed a new life._

 _"Um...Bio threat? Is it serious?" he asked_

 _Chloe snares and says, "What is wrong with you? Of course its SERIOUS!"_

 _Chloe walks away feeling pissed at Adam. "Ugh God you are really stupid Adam"_

 _Adam looks all serious looking at Chloe walking away as he takes off his glasses and said, "Not as stupid as you are...Chloe"_

 _A young asian woman in her early 20's have arrived at the White House. Her hair is wrapped up into 2 Chinese chopsticks. She's wearing a black silk short dress, black heels carrying a black bag wearing her PHD Physician ID._

 _Its Joy Lee. Dr. Wayne and Miko Lee's daughter. The President's private doctor._

 _Joy cell phone rings as soon as she walked into the White House. She sees on the face of her cell phone that its her parents. Joy rolled her eyes and answers, "Hello mom. Dad. What's up"_

 _"Where are you Joy?" Miko asked_

 _"Making a few errands. Is something going on?" Joy asked_

 _"Have you've been watching the news? Washington, D.C. is on_ _ ***RED***_ _alert" Wayne says_

 _"Really? If that was so dad, I would see people trying to leave the state. Evacuation. Huge rioting"_

 _"That's because the President didn't make it public"_

 _Joy stop walking as her smile turned to a frown. She began to worry._

 _"Joy, if your still in Washington, honey please get out now. Before this_ _ ***Bio threat***_ _gets bad" Miko said_

 _"Bio Threat? Oh my God" Joy walks fast towards and around the Oval office. "Mom, dad, I'm gonna have to call you back"_

 _"No...Joy sweetheart don't..."_ _ ***Dial tone***_ _Joy turned off her cell phone._

 _"Damn it Joy!" Wayne yells out. Miko got worried._

 _Wayne put his arms around his wife and says, "Don't worry honey. You know Joy. She will listen to us" He kissed her on the forehead._

 _Joy spotted Diane in one of the offices. Joy smiles and said to herself,_ _ **"I'm a play around with this bitches head"**_

 _Joy walks in and walks from behind Diane and_ _ ***Bumps***_ _her. Diane turns around. Diane rolls her eyes and said, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm here to see the President. He called me personality"_

 _"Pffft whatever" Diane said as she was about to leave until Joy gently takes Diane's arm hard._

 _Diane struggles trying to pull her off of Joy. "Get your stinking hands off me"_

 _"Why? Your gonna call your DEAD Aunt and Uncle to_ _ ***Save***_ _you?" Joy giggles_

 _Diane eyes went wide as she was about to SLAP Joy! Joy catches her other arm._

 _"Oooh I hit a nerve didn't I?(giggles) You wanna try and hit me slut. You go right ahead. Hit me"_

 _Diane tries but couldn't. Joy is having fun playing around on Diane. This Asian chick is not all_ _ **"Goody Good girl"**_ _as her parents thought she would be. Joy has a dark side that no one knows about besides the President himself._

 _"As a matter of fact, why don't you KISS me" Joy said as she poke her lips out and make a smooch sound_

 _"Come on Diane. You know you want to" Joy said laughing_

 _President Lilly Kopus walks in and said, "What's going on here?"_

 _Joy let go of Diane's arms and looks at Lilly and said with a smile, "Oh nothing Madam Vice President"_

 _Joy put her arms around Diane's waist. Diane slightly smile feeling uncomfortable._

 _"Diane and I were just...I was rehearsing with Diane on a stage play I'm working on that's about a woman playing_ _ ***mind games***_ _with another man's wife"_

 _Lilly smile and said, "Oooh really? What's the play called?"_

 _"Bittersweet" Joy said_

 _"Wow. Is it in production?" Lilly asked_

 _Joy nodded and lied, "Yes it is mam. I'm really working hard on it"_

 _"Great. Let me know when it comes out"_

 _"You'll be the first one to get front row tickets" Joy said_

 _"Excellent" Lilly said._

 _President Stillson walks in. "Joy. I knew I heard your voice"_

 _Joy slides her hand down on top of Diane's ass as she walks away from her._

 _Diane felt relieved and melessed by Joy._ _ **Ugh! If she ever put her hands on me again, I would FUCKING kill her. Nasty BITCH**_ _. Diane said to herself._

 _"Mr. President" Joy hugs Stillson._

 _"Mmmm...you smell good Joy" Stillson said_

 _Joy giggles and says, "So do you Mr. President"_

 _He takes her hand and says, "Why don't you come with me darlin. We need to take care of some business"_

 _"Yes sir" Joy said as she glances at Diane with that evil smile smurk on her face_

 _Diane snares and bald up her fists! Diane became jealous._ _ **What is a few things he need to *discuss* with her?! He's mine MAN! MINE!**_

 _"If you excuse us ladies, Dr. Lee have a few things to discuss. It won't be long. Well...maybe. I don't want to be disturbed"_

 _Stillson walks away with Joy as she winks at Diane._


	6. Chapter 6

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 6: UNDER CONTROL**

 _The President's Chief Of Staff Diane Wilson is trying to_ _ ***wrap***_ _her head around on what President Stillson and his_ _ **"Private"**_ _doctor Joy Lee is doing. Pacing back and forth in the break room, she began to wonder..._ _ **God, are they?...no. He wouldn't do that to me. Could he? No. He's not that kind of a man. He wouldn't DARE cheat on me. Or is he.**_

 _Phillip Kopus walks in and sees Diane pacing. Diane glanced at in the room. They both look at each other and didn't say a word. Phillip made a slight smile and walked over by the table where the coffee is._

 _"Just...getting some coffee" he said_

 _"How's Madam Vice-President?" she asked_

 _"She's doing good. Just resting" he said._

 _"Good" Diane says smiling. Phillip grabs a cup and started pouring coffee. He glanced at her again and asked, "So, how are you holding up?"_

 _Diane lied smiling and says, "I'm doing okay"_

 _Phillip didn't believe her._ _ **Why is she lying? Stillson has *Manipulated* and controls this woman. She's a fucking puppet on a string!**_ _he said to himself_

 _Phillip puts down the cup after he took one gulp of coffee down his throat and said, "I don't believe you"_

 _"I don't care if you don't believe me or not, I'm fine" she said with attitude rolling her eyes_

 _"Excuse me" Phillip replied. "I'm just facing the facts sweetheart. Stillson is manipulating you. Controlling you. FUCKS you and beats you like a punching bag. The man has no_ _ **"respect"**_ _for you Diane."_

 _Kopus walks up to her as she walks backwards towards the counter feeling uncomfortable placing her hand on her chest. The man is freaking HUGE appose to the size of her small fragile body._

 _"Diane, your a beautiful woman. You deserved to be treated with respect. If your Aunt and Uncle were here today, they wouldn't want this for you. Think about that"_

 _Tears fall from Diane's eyes. Phillip knew what he had to do to put some_ _ ***sense***_ _into her. The tears in her eyes said so. Phillip walks out the break room as Diane began to break down crying. Kneeling down on the floor._

 _Phillip walks down the hallway where the President's Master bedroom is located with an IPad and a small long camera device he puts through the keyhole._

 _He turns on the tablet as he_ _ ***activates***_ _the camera and there shows on the screen is Joy on top of the President (In a sitting position) under the sheets having SEX._

 _Stillson's hands slides down on the back of Joy as he grips her ass. Kopus smiles enviously and says, "Oooh this is good. Way better than the Clinton and Lewinsky scandal"_

 _"Gotcha now you son a bitch"_

 _The Sun is_ _ ***setting***_ _in Washington, D.C. The George Washington University Hospital is still in_ _ ***Quarantine***_ _and there are no leads to find who's responsible._

 _Dr. Claire Morgan goes in the_ _ ***break room***_ _and pours her some coffee. Claire felt a bit embarrassed about opening her mouth about her past._ _ **Damn. Now Jake knows about what happened to me. Well...not the full details but he knows. Shit he knows. He's worried. I know it.**_ _she said to herself._

 _Daryl Dixon walks in the break room as he glances at Claire pouring coffee. He goes into the refrigerator and sees that his pudding his gone._

 _Claire glances at him. He said to himself, "Damn! Who the hell ate all my pudding?" He slams the door of the refrigerator. BAMB!_

 _Dr. Morgan walks towards the_ _ ***Exit***_ _as Daryl says, "Hey Doc" Claire stops and turned around. She gives a fake smile. "Yes Daryl. What is it?"_

 _"You can stop putting on the fake smile" he said._

 _"I'm not putting on a fake smile. What is it that you want? Claire replied_

 _"I heard you going off on Chloe earlier. I'm glad someone like you put her in her place. Her ass is too goddamn noisy"_

 _Claire chuckled and says, "She is. Thanks Daryl" Daryl nodded._

 _Claire was walking out until Daryl says, "Your not alone" Claire stopped and turned looking at Daryl._

 _"I know what its like. I've been there" he said._

 _ **He knows what its like? Daryl has been in an abusive relationship? Or was he in an abusive home as a child? No wonder he's acting the way he does. Poor Daryl.**_ _Claire thought. She does feel sorry for him._

 _"Elway has the right to know. Tell him"_

 _Claire smile and walked out the break room._

 _Elway has transferred into a more_ _ ***private***_ _room to relax and get rest. His sister Susan apologizes for her behavior earlier. Jake forgives her and now wants her to leave._

 _"You can leave sis. I forgive you" he said_

 _Susan felt worried and said, "But I don't want to leave you" Susan placed her hand on top of her brothers and said, "When I found out that you collapsed, I thought I was going to loose you"_

 _Jacob knew in his heart that he's sister was worried. He place his other hand on hers and smiled said, "I know you were worried Susan but your BIG brother is just fine. Okay?"_

 _"I know you are Jake, I just..."_

 _Susan continue to go on and on as Elway interrupted her. They began an argue._

 _ ***Door knock***_ _Elway and Susan stop arguing and looked at the door and see Claire walked in._

 _Elway smile as Susan rolled her eyes and stand up walking passed Claire._

 _"Alright, I'm out of here brother. I'll check on you later"_

 _"Okay. Love you and drive safe"_

 _"I will. Always. Love you"_

 _Susan smile as she opened the door then walked out_

 _"Your sister doesn't like me at all" Claire said_

 _"Awww...pay her no mind. She'll come around" Elway said with a smile; winks at her. He reached out his hand, "Come here"_

 _Claire smiles; walks over next to Elway at his bedside and sat down on the bed. He takes her hand._

 _"Are you okay?" he asked_

 _Claire nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm good. Why?"_

 _"What you said in the exam room. About how your past relationship was complicated"_

 _Claire's looks down as the expression on her face changed to a frown. She wasn't feeling up to talk about it but she remembered what Daryl said to her,_ _ **"Elway has the right to know. Tell him"**_

 _"Claire? Hey"_

 _Claire snapped out of it and looks up at him, "Oh um...yeah. Jake, I need to tell you about my past relationship"_

 _"Shoot. I'm listening baby" he said_

 _Claire takes a deep breath and said, "The guy I was dating. He was sweet, kind, and gentle like you. His name is Mario Sanchez. A District Attorney from Miami, FL. I thought he would be the one you know. But..."_

 _"But what babe?" Elway asked_

 _"Things got complicated and dark. Once I transferred to Miami to be with Mario, he lost his job because he was_ _ ***screwing***_ _his secretary. I didn't find out until after he BEATS me senseless"_

 _Elway closed his eyes and knew in his heart that Claire was in an abusive relationship_ _ **. Son of a bitch, if I can find this Mario Sanchez, I'll personally fuckin' rip his heart out!**_ _He said to himself_

 _ **Miami. Fuck I was in Miami! I could've of handle this situation! I could have SAVED her! Shit. I was already in a fucked up situation. Debra Morgan and Hannah McKay.**_

 _"Did he forced you to have sex with him?" Elway asked_

 _Claire shakes her head no as tears fall from her eyes._

 _"He controlled me. Like I was a prisoner"_

 _Claire began to cry silently. Elway rise up from the bed and embraces her. Claire place her arms around him._

 _Phillip Kopus walks down the hallway towards the room where he's wife is until...Joy Lee bumps into him._

 _"Oooh. Oops._ _ **(giggling)**_ _I'm sorry" Joy said smiling at Phillip_

 _Phillip slightly smile and said, "Its okay. Excuse me"_

 _He tried to get pass her but she blocks him. "What are you doing?"_

 _"You can at least give me a moment to talk to you"_

 _"There's nothing to talk about"_

 _"Sure it is" she said as she put her arms around his neck. He looks down at her and says to himself,_ _ **"This slut is asking for it"**_

 _"What does a girl gotta do to see that...amazing PYTHON you have inside your pants"_

 _Joy lifts up her left leg and nudge it on the side of his leg as she winks at him and licks her lips._

 _Phillip shoves Joy off of him! Joy giggled and thought it was funny._ _ **This young lady is fucking nuts. What the hell is wrong with her?**_

 _"Okay, okay. I guess I came on a little too strong" Joy said smiling_

 _"The hell you did. Your a disgrace as a doctor. Your disgusting Joy. You need to start using your head instead of opening your legs"_

 _Joy rolled her eyes and claps and said, "Very well put speech. Are you done?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm done. Sooner or later, your sexual ways are gonna_ _ ***catch up***_ _with you. And your ass will pay for it. You will have no one to turn to. Not your parents. Not even the President"_

 _Joy snared as if she didn't care what Phillip was saying to her. President Stillson walks over towards them both. He put his arm around Joy._

 _"Hey, are you ready to go?" Stillson asked_

 _"Yes sir Mr. President" Joy said_

 _Phillip shakes his head as Lilly walked out the room and walk next to her husband_

 _"Babe, how are you feeling?"_

 _"I feel much better since I've rested" Lilly said._

 _"I'm glad to hear that Madam Vice President. I want you to take over as_ _ ***Commander***_ _in Chief for a few hours" Stillson said_

 _Lilly looks like_ _ **"What?"**_ _Phillip is not surprised. All Stillson wants to do is have fun FUCKING his private doctor and don't worry about anything or anyone else._

 _"What? Wait a minute, where are you going? You can't just leave Greg. Were in_ _ ***RED***_ _alert here"_

 _"I know. Look Lilly, this is your big break of taking over The White House. Everything is under control. Your gonna do great" Stillson said smiling._

 _ **He's lost his fucking mind! He's not taking this *Bio Threat* seriously! What the hell is wrong with him?! Has his private doctor gotten into his pants too many times?!**_ _Lilly thought._

 _"Now if you two excuse me. I have things to do"_

 _Stillson and Joy walks towards the elevator. Lilly walks next to the President and said, "Greg wait. What about Abigail? What do you want me say to her?"_

 _ ***Elevator door rings***_ _The doors open as Joy walks on. Stillson looks at Lilly with a smile and said, "Your a smart woman Lilly. It will come to you"_

 _He winks at her and walks on. The elevator doors closed._


	7. Chapter 7

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 7: INHALATION ANTHRAX**

 _In the back of the George Washington University hospital...a Black Chevy Yukon SUV pulled up as the security cameras_ _ ***Deactivates***_

 _4 hostels; 3 men and 1 woman wearing all black. Black leather jackets and black gas masks. They walked towards the_ _ ***Exit***_

 _"What the hell?" Security 1_ _ **(Tim)**_ _said as he pushes the button. "Damn it. We lost all cameras"_

 _"I'll check the camera boxes out in the back. Its probably some technical issues" Security 2_ _ **(Larry)**_ _guy said. "Let me know when the cameras are back up running"_

 _"Gotcha" Tim said giving him the "Thumbs up"_

 _Larry walked in the back turning the corner and the leader hostel STABS the security guy with a large knife deeper and deeper in the abdomen!_

 _Larry grunt as he fall to his knees covered in his blood._

 _Tim talks into his walkie talkie, "Larry, did you fix it?"_ _ ***No response***_ _"Larry come in"_ _ ***No response***_ _"Damn it"_

 _The door opens...Tim says, "Its about damn time you answer me"_

 _The hostels walks in. Tim turned around._

 _"Hey, you guys aren't suppose to be in here. Who are you?"_

 _The leader pulled out his black 45 silencer gun and aimed it at the Security guard's head._

 _Tim put up his hands; surrendered and feeling scared. "Ok...ay. Okay please...don't hurt me. I've...got a wife and kids. Please"_

 _The leader pulled the_ _ ***trigger***_ _as the bullet went through Tim's head_

 _The leader gives a signal nod to tell the others to get to work on bringing the black canteens of anthrax._

 _The hostels place the anthrax machines in the_ _ ***air vents***_ _They place a plastic hose into the vents and_ _ ***switch***_ _the machines ON._

 _The_ _ ***Inhalation* (Powder)**_ _anthrax began to flow through the VENTS throughout the hospital._

 _The powder substance flows through the waiting room first. The patients began to have problems breathing! Coughing and gripping their chest!_

 _"What...the...hell is going on..."a helpless woman said._

 _Everyone collapsed on the ground. Unconscious._

 _The anthrax flows through the exam room where Wayne and Miko are. Miko and Wayne began to have problems breathing as they hold each other hands and looks up at the vent._

 _Wayne and Miko quickly puts on their masks! Knowing that they already_ _ **"Infected"**_

 _In another exam room, Dr. Collins, Nurses Sarah, Jody, and Joann are giving Mr. Anderson the_ _ ***test*.**_ _The anthrax began to flow through the vents!_

 _"So...how long do I have to wait now?" Anderson asked_

 _"Not too lon..." Dr. Collins began to have a hard time breathing as to the rest of them._

 _Everyone clinched their chest, making their way to the floor until Joann have the strength to staggered over to the metal drawers and grab plastic mask; quickly placed it on her nose and mouth._

 _"What's going on...?" Sarah said feeling out of breath_

 _"I...can't...breathe" Jody said_

 _"I...my...family" Anderson said as he collapsed on the floor!_

 _Sarah, Jody and Dr. Collins collapsed._

 _Joann turned around and sees everyone on the ground unconscious. She runs out the exam room._

 _ ***No Signal***_ _Chloe is trying her best to_ _ ***Contact***_ _Stillson's strike team but no_ _ ***Response***_

 _"Damn it. I can't get no response to the President's strike team"_

 _"Did you check the satellite feeds?" Adam asked_

 _Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Of course I did Adam. Nothing. I can't get them back online."_

 _"Let me try something here" Adam said._

 _Adam does his computer genius_ _ **"skills"**_ _pressing codes in to_ _ ***access***_ _the satellite online. He pressed ENTER and the screens are up and running online._

 _Chloe looks at all the screens; including the BIG screen and sees the President's strike team SUV's destroyed. Chloe and Adam stood up from their chairs slowly. Someone destroyed and killed Stillson's team. But who?_

 _"Oh my God" Chloe said_

 _Chloe quickly grab the receiver and said, "Adam, contact the President"_

 _Adam did not responded to Chloe as he kept starring at the screen._ _ **Oh God. What have I done? What did I get myself into? Am I'm that despreate for money? Am I'm going down a *dark* path?**_ _he ask himself._

 _Chloe glances at Adam and yells, "ADAM!"_

 _Adam flinched and looks right at Chloe, "What?!"_

 _"The President! NOW!" Chloe said yelling at him_

 _"Yes! Got it! Don't fucking yell at me!" Adam said yelling back as he roughly grabs the receiver and dials the number._

 _"Then do your fucking job so you won't get yelled at" Chloe said as she calls down for Jack. Jack's office phone rings. Jack is nowhere in his office. The phone just kept ringing._

 _"Damn it. Where are you Jack" Chloe said_

 _Commander McGarrett, Agent Morgan, and Dixon walks over and kept looking at the big screen. Knew that something like this was going to happen. Derek shakes his head._

 _"I knew something like this would happen" Derek said._

 _"Chloe, where's Jack?" Steve asked_

 _"I don't know. He's not answering his phone or cell phone"_

 _Steve and Derek turned and ran towards Jack's office up the stairs!_

 _"JACK!" Steve yells out_

 _"JACK!" Derek yells out_

 _Steve opens the door and Jack is not in his office._

 _"Where the hell is he? Derek said_

 _Steve thought about it and knows where Jack is. "Shit. I know where he is"_

 _Steve ran down the stairs as Derek follows him._

 _" What? Where?" Derek asked_

 _"In the parking garage" Steve said "Look, if the President ask for him, just tell him that Jack has a family emergency. Okay?"_

 _"Gotcha"_

 _Steve pats Derek on the shoulder and walked down the hallway towards the elevators. The President is on the screen asking for Jack._

 _"Where is Jack now? " Stillson asked._

 _Derek quickly walked over and said, "Jack had a family emergency. He will be back soon sir"_

 _"Family emergency huh? Okay. Once he gets back from his_ _ **"Family emergency"**_ _he has a lot of explaining to do for the horrofic death of my team including you Ms. O'Brien"_

 _Lilly looks at Stillson and said, "What? Greg you can't blame her. She is not responsible for the death of your team. YOU are"_

 _Phillip smiles and said, "Tell him baby"_

 _Joy rolled her eyes as to Stillson looks at Lilly and said, "Excuse me? Do you know who your talking to?"_

 _"Yeah, I do. A man who doesn't give a SHIT about nobody but himself. A man who thinks he's got the world in the_ _ ***palm***_ _of his hands and thinks he has the power to control anyone he wants to. And I'am SICK and fucking tired of it!"_

 _The F5 team is like DAMN. This is really interesting and fucking amazing. Phillip Kopus is really loving this. Stillson has completely lost his mind for_ _ **"blaming"**_ _Jack._

 _Stillson chuckled and says, "Madam Vice President, you need to settle down. Before I have you removed from the White house"_

 _"I would love to see you try it" she said rolling her eyes as she looks back at the screen._

 _The look on Stillson's face is anger. He is pissed of how Lilly was talking at him. Like he's a civilian._ _ **How dare she talk to me that way! I'm the goddamn President of the United States! She's lucky, my God she's lucky that she's not alone with me.**_

 _ **That BITCH. I don't give a damn if she is the Vice-President! If I wanted to, I can easily have her killed!**_ _Joy said to herself snaring as she looks at Lilly._

 _"Ms. O'Brien, please find out who's responsible for this. I'm afraid to say this but...I think F5 has a_ _ ***Mole*"**_

 _Daryl and Morgan looks at each other as to Chloe and Adam glanced at each other. Thinking...maybe it could be Jack that's responsible for the_ _ ***Death***_ _of Stillson's strike team. No, it couldn't be. Or could it?_

 _"Ms. O'Brien?"_

 _Chloe looks back up at the screen with a slight smile and said, "Oh yes mam. I'll get right on it"_

 _"Good. Contact us as soon as you can" Lilly said_

 _"Yes mam" Chloe said._ _ ***No Signal***_

 _Lilly looks down trying to catch her breath as to Phillip walks over by her and rubs her back and said with a smile, "You did great baby. Very proud of you"_

 _Lilly smile and says, "Thanks babe"_

 _"Your okay?" Phillip asked_

 _"Yeah. Everything's just fine" Lilly said with a smile as she leans forward and kisses her husband. Joy rolled her eyes._

 _Stillson kept his eyes on Lilly. Phillip didn't like the way the President kept starring at his wife. He growled and walked towards the President as Joy stepped in front of President to be his_ _ ***Protected shield***_

 _"What the hell are you starring at Mr. President? Huh?" Phillip said_

 _"Why don't you back off" Joy said to Phillip_

 _Lilly stepped in front of her husband and said , "You watch who your talking to young lady"_

 _"Why don't you MAKE me" Joy said with attitude_

 _"Why you little!..." Lilly was about to smack her but Phillip hold her wrist_

 _"Wooh wooh. Babe calm down. She isn't worth it trust me" Phillip said_

 _Stillson smile shaking his head and gently put his hands on Joy's shoulders and said, "Joy honey, go into my room. I'll talk to you in a bit"Joy turned around and put her arms around him and said, "Greg, you don't have to explain nothing to them. Your in control. Just make them leave"_

 _Stillson gently touches Joy's arms smiling and said, "Joy, do what I say. Don't make me tell you twice"_

 _Joy nodded and said, "Yes sir". She walked towards the door as Lilly looks right at Stillson._

 _In the F5 parking garage, Steve sees Jack in his black 2014 Jeep Cherokee. He runs over towards the Jeep. Jack is slouched in the drivers seat not responding. Steve opens the drivers side and saw Jack not_ _ ***breathing***_ _with a needle in his neck!_

 _"Oh my God" Steve carefully takes out the needle and throws it on the ground! Steve slowly takes out Jack and lays him down on the ground. He opens Jack's mouth and started CPR._

 _Has Jack tried to kill himself? Has someone sneaked in his Jeep and stabbed him with the needle? Steve wasn't giving up on_ _ ***saving***_ _Jack's life. He regrets for talking back to Jack earlier in the conference room._ _ **Damn. If I had known Jack was having some serious issues, then I would have helped him.**_ _Steve said to himself._

 _"Come on Jack! Don't you fucking DIE on me!" Steve yells out as he continues to compresses Jack's chest!_

 _Jack started coughing roughly! Steve felt relieved as he slouched down on the side of the Jeep. Jack's gasp with air as he looks up at Steve._

 _"Wha..t...Wha...t happened?" Jack said in a weak raspy voice_

 _"You DIED. I saved your 's what happened. You don't remember anything?"_

 _"N...O..."_

 _Steve takes out his cell phone and called in Chloe for some assistance. Jack couldn't remember yet his_ _ ***memory***_ _supresses to what he does remember._

 _"Wa...it. Wait"_

 _"What? What is it?" Steve asked_

 _"Ad..am. Ad...am"_

 _"Adam? Adam did this to you?" Steve asked_

 _Jack passed out._

 _"Jack. Jack!" Steve yells out as he check Jack's pulse. Still breathing but shallow._

 _ **Adam? No way. He couldn't even kill an insect. The guy is a complete *nerd* There's no guaranteed that hes the MOLE**_ _. Steve said to himself._

 _Nurse Joann Baker quickly grabbed a few things from the antibiotics room. She's scared. Scared for Dr. Collins, Sarah, Jody, and herself. And all those people. Joann takes a deep breath as her hands shaking; dropping the medicine on the floor!_

 _Joann begins to cry. Knowing that she might not make it out of the hospital alive._

 _POW! POW! POW! Gunfire and screaming emerges in the hospital as Joann felt afraid. Clutching her chest leaning towards the wall. The hostles killed everyone in that waiting room. Including... Dr. Lee and his wife Miko. Dr. Collins, Jody, and Mr. Anderson._

 _Joann slowly peeped out the door and see 4 hostels wearing ski masks walking down the hall from a distance carrying their firearms and have Sarah as a hostage. The female hostel shoves Sarah down on the floor hard!_

 _Sarah cries out, "Joann. Joann please HEL...P me. I don't wanna die"_

 _Female hostel place her foot on Sarah's back aiming her gun towards Sarah's head and says, "Come on out Joann! You don't want your precious friend to die now do you?! Huh?!"_

 _"Joann...Joann..."_

 _"If you don't bring your ass out, this bitch is DEAD! What's its going to be?!"_

 _The female hostel pulls back the safety of her gun_ _ ***click***_

 _"You got 5 seconds! 5!...4!...3!...2!..."_

 _Joann steps out yelling, "STOP!" All eyes on Joann. "Please, don't hurt her. Just let her go"_

 _Sarah looks up at Joann helpless and scared. Joann is trying her best to be strong. The female hostel smiles and says, "You want me to let her go? Look at ME!"_

 _Joann looks at the female hostel with tears and anger._

 _"No, no. I don't think you want me to let her go. You want me to set her free"_

 _POW! A_ _ ***bullet***_ _went through Sarah's head._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joann yells out._

 _The female hostel aimed her gun at Joann! Joann started running for her life while the female hostel began shooting running after her!_

 _Joann runs towards the door of the stairwell hallway! A bullet hits Joann in her right leg! "AHHHHH!" she screams out in pain as she goes quickly through the door!_

 _The female hostel runs through the door and sees no one. All she sees is blood._

 _"FUCK!" "I know I shot her. Where the hell is she!" Female hostel replied_

 _Joann has went through the door down on the other floor. Keeping quiet. Holding her womb in pain and crying._

 _One of the male hostel found the female hostel and said, "Come on! We gotta get the fuck out of here!"_

 _"NO! I gotta find that bitch! She wombed I can finish her off!"_

 _"There's no time! She'll die eventually! Let's go!"_

 _"SHIT!"_

 _The 4 hostels leaves the hospital as it left with everyone DEAD and one injured. Joann didn't think for one second that this day would be the worse day of her life. She is completely traumatized from what she experienced._

 _In the black Yukon SUV, the hostel takes off their masks and identified as..._

 _Jason Bourne, a former CIA assassin for the United States_

 _Raizo, an assassin who was adopted and raised by the Ozunu Clan_

 _The leader hostel former CTU Agent Tony Almedia, who escaped from prison under the_ _ ***radar***_

 _Last but not least, the female hostel, A_ _ ***Survivor***_ _who lost her brother and boyfriend in Atlanta last year from an outbreak...Sasha._


	8. Chapter 8

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 8: TROUBLE/BETRAYAL**

 _The F5 Team, President Stillson, and Vice President Kopus are discussing the *condition* on Jack Bauer. Who's responsible? Who would want Jack KILLED?_

 _And...they lost communication from the hospital. The F5 team want to check it out and search for survivors but...again the President says NO._

 _"Madam Vice President, with all do respect, we need to go and search for survivors. If the hospital was attacked, we as a team need to check it out" Steve said._

 _"I understand you guys are anxious to_ _ ***handle***_ _the situation but..."_

 _Daryl interrupts her by walking towards the screen and said, "Look lady, just let us do our jobs and let us handle the damn situation ourselves. We know exactly what were doing"_

 _"Hey Dixon watch your mouth! She's the Vice-President of the United States!" Steve said yelling at him_

 _"I don't give a damn who she is! We need to do something and we need to do it NOW! I'm not loosing anybody!"_

 _"Were not going to loose anybody Daryl!" Derek said_

 _"Oh yeah?! Do we know if Jack is gonna make it? Huh?!" Daryl said yelling_

 _Nobody said anything. Just silence. No one knew how to respond to that question. Its really hard to say. Daryl had loss too many people he cared about from the Atlanta outbreak._

 _He feels like the President and Vice President are making shitty decisions. And not taking_ _ **"responsibility"**_ _for their actions._

 _Daryl nodded and says, "Yeah. Ya'll ain't saying shit now are ya"_

 _"Mr. Dixon please calm down. I know how you feel after the Atlanta outbreak. Loosing the people you cared about wasn't easy. But right now, you have to obey the President and I orders okay?" Lilly said._

 _Stillson shakes his head smiling; folding his arms._

 _"No offense lady but you don't know SHIT of how I feel and what I went through. Nobody does"_

 _Daryl turns around and walks away. Lilly feels like she cannot get through to Daryl. Nobody can. He's been uptight since he joined F5. A bitter lone wolf is what Jack calls him._

 _Daryl turns around the corner headed towards the Men's restroom. BAMB! from behind, Daryl hits the ground knocked OUT!_

 _Phillip Kopus cell phone_ _ ***Vibrates***_ _He looks at it and it reads_ _ **Junior**_ _his brother. Its been almost a year since he's been talking to his brother._

 _Junior blames Phillip for the incident that took place in the Kopus family home. A vicious man by the name of Chief Levi Gail shoots them! Including Marie Van Der Veen who is Phillip and Junior's mother; who died. Frank Morgan; a vigilante and Junior who survived._

 _Junior has the_ _ **"guts"**_ _to call his brother all of a sudden for what reason? Phillip is just looking at the phone but didn't attempt to answer._ _ **What the hell does he want with me? He has a lot of fucking nerve calling me. He blames me for mom's death. FUCK.**_ _he said to himself._

 _Phillip rolled his eyes and answers, "Why the hell your calling me for Junior?"_

 _"I need to speak with you. Face to face. Right now" Junior said._

 _Phillip is curious of why he's brother wants to see him._

 _"Why the hell for? You blame me for mom's death. Isn't it fucking clear to you that you don't want to see me? I don't really have time for this shit"_

 _"Why is that? Your afraid to leave your precious wife Lilly alone with Stillson?"_

 _"Don't you fucking go there Junior. Don't you EVER put my wife's name in your damn mouth. Do you understand me?"_

 _Junior smile with pride and said, "I do understand brother. I apologize. I'm...sorry. But I really need your help. I wouldn't call if it wasn't important"_

 _"What is it?" Phillip asked_

 _"I'm in trouble. Big trouble brother"_

 _"What kind of fucking trouble are you in Junior?"_

 _"I can't tell you this over the phone. That's why I have to see you. I'm not too far from the White House now"_

 _Phillip closed his eyes and said, "Okay, okay. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be around the corner"_

 _Junior smiles and said, "Thanks brother. I really appreciate it"_

 _"This fucking better be important. You owe me" Phillip said as he hung up._

 _Daryl grunt as he opened up his eyes, touching the back of his head._

 _"Ssssst...ahhhh SHIT"_

 _Dixon slowly stands up and turns around and went back. Daryl is no fool. He figured out who the_ _ ***mole***_ _is._

 _Adam knocks on the door where Jack and Claire are in. Claire opened her eyes from a_ _ ***nap***_ _saying, "Come in"_

 _ **Heart *Monitor* is beeping (stable heartbeat)**_

 _Adam peep his head out with a smile. "Hey"_

 _"Hey" Claire said with a smile._

 _Adam walks in and said, "I hope I didn't wake you. I didn't mean to"_

 _"Oh no its okay"_

 _Adam glanced at Jack sleeping in the hospital bed._

 _"How is he? Is he going to make it?" Adam asked._

 _"Let's hope so. Good news is that whatever it was in that needle wasn't deadly. I'll be running some more_ _ ***test***_ _on his condition. You know, just in case."_

 _"Absolutely" Adam says with a smile._

 _Claire stands up and said, "Is there anything you want or need?"_

 _"Um...if you have any aspirins in that cabinet over there I would love to have some"_

 _"Sure" "Headaches?"_

 _"Yeah. My heads been pounding off and on today"_

 _"Well, let's see what I have"_

 _Claire walks over by the cabinet as Adam_ _ ***locks***_ _the door and pulls out another needle from his back pocket._

 _Claire opens the cabinet and started looking for the aspirins._

 _"Damn it. I know we have some in this room. Hold on"_

 _"Oh sure. Take your time"_

 _Adam walks towards her slowly from behind. Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer._

 _"Ah. There they are. How man..."_

 _Adam quickly grabs her from behind; covering her mouth! Claire struggles trying to break free!_

 _"MMMMMMM!...MMMMMMM!"_

 _"Shhh! Shhhh! Now this won't HURT a bit Dr. Morgan"_

 _Adam stabs the needle into Claire's neck! Claire felt woozy as she drift to sleep._

 _Adam slowly and carefully laid her on the floor. He smiles as he swift her long hair back. He glances at her and said, "My God your beautiful. Elway is lucky. Damn, I could have you if I wanted you right now"_

 _BOOOM! The door flies open! Adam flinched as he stands up! Daryl walks through snaring at Adam._

 _"You little SHIT. I outta knock your ass out earlier"_

 _"Then why didn't you?"_

 _Adam slowly walked towards Jack as he pulls out another needle from his back pocket._

 _"I'll kill him with this needle. The other one wasn't deadly but...this one is"_

 _Daryl glance down at Claire on the floor then looks back at Adam._

 _"What the hell did you do to her?"_

 _"Oh...now you care for her? Usually you don't care about anyone but yourself Dixon"_

 _"I aint gonna ask you again. What did you do to her?"_

 _"She's alive. That's all that matters. When she wakes up she'll be pretty sleepy"_

 _"You son of a..." Daryl said as he was about to charge at Adam. Adam put the needle close to Bauer's neck. Daryl stood STILL._

 _"Uh uh. Don't move" "I won't hesitate to do it Dixon"_

 _"Really? A whimp like you don't know how to take a life. If you were in Atlanta, you wouldn't last a damn day. The dead would tear your ass into shreds"_

 _"Does that suppose to SCARE me? Ooooh" Adam said laughing_

 _Daryl quickly pulls out his crossbow and_ _ ***shoots***_ _Adam in the left leg!_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH!" Adam yells in pain_ _ **(crying)**_ _as he falls to the floor_

 _"Who's laughing now BITCH" Daryl said._

 _The rest of the team runs in. Derek and Elway runs over towards Claire._

 _"Oh God Claire" Elway said. "What the hell did he do to her?"_

 _Derek feels her pulse. "She's breathing"_

 _Steve walks over by Adam turning him over to CUFF him._

 _"AHHHHH" Adam yells_ _ **(crying)**_ _in pain_

 _"SHUT UP" Steve said. "Good job Dixon"_

 _Daryl nodded and said, "Thanks"_

 _Elway picks up Claire and carries her out the room. Derek walks over next to Steve and roughly picks Adam from the floor with his injured leg!_

 _"Ahhhhh! ahhhhh!"_

 _"You son a BITCH! What did you do to my cousin?!"_

 _Adam couldn't say anything because he was in so much PAIN. It serves him right to be the_ _ ***traitor***_ _to this team. The tables have turned for him. Adam has defintely went straight into a DARK path._

 _"Derek, don't worry man. We'll get as much information as we can out of him" Steve said._

 _"Ugh...I...won't say anything. I want my lawyer" Adam said in pain_

 _"Too bad Adam. Your ass don't deserve one"_

 _Steve shoves Adam towards Daryl and said, "Take him in holding room 1"_

 _"Gotcha" Daryl said as he grabs Adam by the shirt. "Let's go bitch"_

 _"Ahhhhh...please I can't walk like this"_

 _"Well your ass is gonna today. Move it"_

 _Steve, Derek, Jacob, and Chloe are in the exam room with Claire. Elway holds her hand; worried. They are all worried about Claire. F5 team has made a turned for the worse. With Claire being down, what will happen in Jack's condition? How will the rest of the team handle it?_

 _"Steve, what are we going to do with Adam?" Elway asked._

 _"Were gonna do what we have to do. Do what is necessary" Steve said_

 _"I totally agree"_

 _"Me too" Derek said. "Just leave me alone with that son of a bitch for a few minutes and I assure you I can get something out of him"_

 _"Its better you than me Derek cause I would have KILLED that motherfucker" Elway said_

 _"Look I know the both of you are pissed. Me too. Claire didn't deserve this. Jack didn't deserve it. As the temporality leader of command, we are gonna find out who's behind this shit and stop them"_

 _"The Vice-President didn't form this team for nothing. We are meant to do something. And that's to stop assholes like Adam and to save as many lives as we can"_

 _" Gentlemen and ladies, we will conquer this_ _ ***BIO* threat**_ _in victory. And seize the_ _ ***terrorists***_ _plans. Let's take these fuckers down"_

 _"Hell yeah. Amen." Elway said_

 _"Damn right my brother." Derek said_

 _Chloe is still hurt over the fact that Adam has betrayed her. She_ _ **"trusted"**_ _Adam with her life._ _ **How could he do this to me?! I trusted him! (sigh) I should have known he was up to something. Damn why didn't I seen it sooner.**_

 _Everyone looks at Chloe; hoping she would agree with the rest of the team._

 _"Chloe? Your alright?" Steve asked_

 _Tears began to fall down Chloe's face. Steve stepped in closer towards her and rubbed her back for comfort._

 _"I...trusted him" she said (sniffs) "I can't believe he would betrayed us"_

 _"I know its a lot to take in. We would never thought he would Chloe"_

 _"Well I should have known something was off with him. I just...ignored it"_

 _"Its not your fault Chloe you didn't know" Elway said._

 _Chloe wiped her tears. Chloe felt a bit surprised that Elway agrees with her._

 _"You see, even Jake agrees with you. We are making progress of keeping the past behind us" Steve said._

 _Chloe slowly glanced at Elway and said, "Thanks"_

 _"Your welcome" Elway said._

 _"Let's get back to work. Chloe, call the President and Vice-President. Tell them that we got the_ _ ***mole*"**_

 _Chloe nodded and walked out the door. "Got it"_

 _"Derek, Jake, this interrogation might be too EMOTIONAL for you so I think its best if you two stand down"_

 _"That's fine with me Steve. I rather be here when Claire wakes up" Elway said_

 _Steve looks at Derek. Derek thought about it and said, "Fine. Whatever you say Steve"_

 _Derek walks out the room all pissed off. Steve and Jacob sense it._

 _"He's not going to let it go Steve. I see it all in his face"_

 _"I know. I'll keep a look out on him. You uh...alright?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine. Its been one hell of a day. And its 3 AM in the morning"_

 _"Tell me about it. She's gonna be alright"_

 _"Yeah I know. She's a tough cookie"_

 _"Of course she is. Call us if you need anything man"_

 _"Thanks. I appreciate it"_

 _Steve nodded as he walked out the room closing the door._

 _Phillip Kopus sees his wife talking to Diane in the hallway. He quickly walks over towards them._

 _"Lilly. I need to speak to you alone for a minute"_

 _"Okay, just give me a minute babe"_

 _"NO. Right now. Please" Phillip said in a serious unpatient manner_

 _Lilly slightly smile. Knowing something is wrong or something's going on with Phillip._  
 _"Oh..alright hun" "Diane would you excuse us for a minute"_

 _"Sure" Diane said walking away_

 _Phillip takes his wife in a room and close door._

 _"Phillip what is going on? What is this all about?" Lilly asked_

 _"Junior called me"_

 _"What? What for? I thought he wasn't talking to you"_

 _"Yeah. That's what I thought. He said he was in some kind of trouble"_

 _"What trouble Phillip?"_

 _"I don't know. He wants me to meet him in a few minutes"_

 _Lilly shakes her head and said, "No. No you cannot find out what he's up to. He could be setting you up"_

 _"Lilly I know my brother alright. He wouldn't do that"_

 _Lilly is trying to reason with her husband by placing her hands on his chest and said, "Phillip honey listen to me, your brother is not who he used to be. When he got shot, a part of him DIED. He is still blaming you for what happened"_

 _Phillip gently touches his wife's arms and said, "Of course he is. I already know that. But I have to see what he's up to. I'll be back I promise"_

 _Lilly eyes began to tear up, "Phillip please don't do this"_

 _"Baby, everything is going to be fine. I promise you. Okay?"_

 _Phillip lean forward and kisses his wife passionately! That kiss eased the worry of Lilly. However, Phillip, knows that his brother could turn on him. He just wanna see how far would Junior go._

 _They unlock lips; looked into each others eyes. Phillip takes his wife's hands and kisses them and said, "I love you Lilly"_

 _"I love you too"_

 _Lilly leans forward and kisses her husband again. Phillip walks out the room._

 _Phillip_ _ **(Drives)**_ _leaving the White House in a black SUV. Drives around the corner and down the street. Phillip_ _ **SLAMS**_ _on the breaks! He sees his brother Junior in front of the SUV._

 _Junior wearing all black. Black leather pants, black shirt, black jacket, and black boots; wearing black shades. Junior walks towards the passenger side of the SUV, opened the door and got in._

 _"Look, whatever you about to do, just get it over with"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Junior asked_

 _"You know what the hell I'm talking about. I wasn't fucking born yesterday Junior"_

 _Junior takes off his glasses and said, "Phillip come on man I'm serious"_

 _"I'm serious too. Don't waste my damn time with your problems. If it ain't important, then get the fuck out of my sight"_

 _Junior put back on his glasses and said, "Well, I guess your gonna have to live with the PAIN about your wife"_

 _Phillip roughly grabs Junior by the shirt and said, "What the fuck you mean pain about my wife? Your threatening my wife Junior?! Huh?!"_

 _"ANSWER ME!"_

 _A_ _ ***needle***_ _stabs Phillip in the back of the neck! He grunt and collapsed on the steering wheel. Jason Bourne and Raizo opened the drivers seat and carries Phillip out the SUV and place him in their white van._

 _Sasha got in the driver's seat as Tony closed the door for her. Tony smiles at Junior and said, "You did good kid"_

 _Tony tosses the 20 grand to Junior. "That's a down payment. The rest you get for doing one more job"_

 _"What's that?" Junior asked._

 _Sasha glances at Junior with a smile and said, "You get to go HAUNTING with me" She started the engine._

 _Tony gently touches the side of Sasha's face and said, "Be careful"_

 _"Don't worry about me baby. I'm a survivor"_

 _Tony leans forward and kisses her. Tongue and all! Junior rolled his eyes and ready to earn more money. He clears his throat. "Uhmmm...uhmmm"_

 _Sasha and Tony unlock lips and glanced at Junior._

 _"Can we get this show on the road. I've got a lot of things to do"_

 _Tony and Sasha look at each other. Smiling. Tony said, "You know what to do"_

 _"Yep"_

 _Sasha drives off fast_ _ **!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **Hi Everyone! Brooke here! I hope you guys are ENJOYING my story! This Chapter contains a LOT of interesting things. Adam gets interrogated; badly...not too badly. Elway and Claire gets very INTIMATE! I'm a bit nervous once SPF read this chapter. Hope he likes it! I hope all of you likes it. Its a long chapter! And I hope its not too BORING.**

 **Please make positive comments below! Thanks! :O)**

 **CHAPTER 9: INTERROGATION & THE MOMENT & THE FALL**

 _ **Its 3:30 AM**_ _. F5 Headquarters-Chloe O' Brien called the President and Vice President. Commander Steve McGarrett and Daryl Dixon walks in Holding room_ _ **#1.**_ _The_ _ ***Mole***_ _Adam Kaufeman is in the middle of the room. His hands are handcuffed from behind the metal chair which attached down from the floor. Adam is in so much PAIN. Bleeding out from his leg. Feeling weak and dehydrated._

 _"Plea...se. Steve...I need water or...something. Ple...ase"_

 _Daryl leaned on the wall folding his arms and legs. Steve steps up towards Adam and said, "You won't be getting anything unless you are willing to corporate"_

 _"Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Adam nodded and said, "YE..S. Yes I understand"_

 _"Good. Now, you tell me who is behind this *BIO* threat and who is paying you to kill Jack and Claire"_

 _"Jack's DEATH wasn't really suppose to happen yet. Claire...I wasn't going to kill her. She was just...in my way so...I had to do something about it"_

 _"You had to do something about it? You could have KILLED her Adam! Do you ever think about what the consequences that you will have to face?! NO! Because its all about the money isn't it?"_

 _Adam slowly lay his head down; feeling embarrassed._

 _"HEY! Look at me!" Steve said yelling at him. Adam began to laugh as he look up at Steve._

 _"You think its funny?"_

 _"Hmmmph...hmmmph" Adam got serious and says, "You think you can stop us? You can't Steve. Nobody can. Were fucking invisible! F5 is weak. Just like your pathetic leader who should have died last year with his dead BITCH girlfriend"_

 _BAMB! A hard punch across Adam's face knocking off his glasses!_

 _"Keep talking like that and I won't hesitate to throw your skull into the fucking wall"_

 _Adam giggles and said, "Oooh. I'm scared. BIG tough Navy Seal guy. hahaha" "You hit hard solider. But I wanna see..." Adam glanced at Daryl and said, "if Daryl could hit even harder"_

 _Daryl unfold his arms and legs as he walks over and BAMB! another hard hit across Adam's face which knocked him out and made a nasty bruise on his noise and lips._

 _Steve glances at Daryl and said, "Damn Dixon"_

 _"He wanted to know" Dixon replied._

 _The door opened. Daryl and Steve glanced towards the door and sees Derek. Derek looks right at Adam. He has a *plan* to get the information that he needed. He's desperate and wants answers._

 _Derek asked, "Has he confess anything?"_

 _"No. Not yet" Steve said._

 _Derek walks over by the back sink and filled up water in a bucket. Steve and Daryl looks on figuring out what is Derek going to do._

 _He walks behind Adam and *pours* the water all over him! Adam flinched waking up; coughing looking around and looks right up at Derek in front of him._

 _"You listen to me, give us what we want and then maybe just maybe we'll go easy on you. But if you don't, I won't hesitate to make the rest of your life miserable you son of a bitch" Derek said._

 _Adam giggles and said, "You think you can cut me a deal just like that? And threaten me?" "I don't think so. Like I said before, I'm not saying shit to any of you. You all gonna have to figure it out on your own"_

 _"I knew you would say that" Derek said. He nudge his *injured* leg with force!_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Adam screams out in pain as blood continues to pour out of his leg!_

 _"Who are you working for you son of a BITCH! Tell ME! Tell me or I swear to GOD I will make you suffer worse than this!"_

 _Adam didn't respond just yelling and crying in pain. Steve touched Derek's arm and said, "Derek enough! We can't let him go into shock"_

 _"Back off Steve I got this!"_

 _Daryl tries to pull Derek off of Adam, "Morgan stop!"_

 _Derek shoves Daryl off and pulls out his gun! Aims it in Daryl's face! "BACK UP!"_

 _Daryl snares and said, "Get that damn gun out my face"_

 _"Hey Derek relax man" Steve said as Derek aim his gun at Steve_

 _"Wooh hey! relax. Look at yourself man. Your loosing it"_

 _Derek has lost it. Damn. Steve is right. What the hell am I'm doing? Why am I'm letting this bastard win? He's getting into my head. Shit. He's not even worth it. he said to himself._

 _Morgan lower his gun and glanced back at Adam sobbing and weeping like a baby. Derek walks out the room. Steve and Daryl look at one another thinking "What the HELL that we just witnessed?"_

 _Dr. Claire Morgan was ***transfer*** into a private room along with Jacob Elway by her side sleeping in a chair. Claire moans as she slowly opened her eyes. She turns her head and sees Elway sleeping. Looking so gorgeous so adorable when he sleeps. _

_Claire thought about something else that comes to mind. Why Adam ***Drugged*** me? What was his purpose? Was he ordered and paid to do it? **(sigh)** He seemed such a nice guy. I don't understand. _

_Claire reached out her right hand towards Jake and touched his knee. She says in a tired voice, "Ja...ke. Jake"_

 _Elway opened his eyes; he smiles as he takes her hand leaning forward and said, "Claire. How are you feeling? Are you alright?"_

 _"Yes. Just a bit tired. Are you okay?" she asked._

 _"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you"_

 _"I'm fine really. **(sigh)** I wonder why Adam did what he did" _

_"Hey, don't you worry about that. Besides, he's gonna pay for what he done to you and Jack"_

 _"Where is he now?"_

 _"In holding room #1. Steve, Daryl, and Derek are interrogating him right now"_

 _Claire slowly tries to get up but Elway stops her and says, "Wooh, wooh. What are you doing?"_

 _"I have to talk to Adam. I...have to know the reason why..."_

 _Elway interrupts her and said, "No you don't. We'll handle that"_

 _"Jake, this is my life. And it was almost TAKEN! I could have DIED!" she said yelling at him_

 _"I know baby. Calm down. That's why I'm telling you that its too much of a risk. I don't want anything else happening to you"_

 _Claire let it go and said smiling, "Okay Elway, you win"_

 _"Thank you" he said with a wink. "Now, just relax and get some rest"_

 _"I'm not sleepy"_

 _"Ok..ay then if your not sleepy, what do you want to do? Watch a movie?"_

 _Claire smiles as she pulls Elway close to her and kisses him! Elway responded with passion! I know exactly what I wanna do with this man. God forgive me, I'm can't call myself a "slut" but damn! I can't help it!_

 _Claire and Elway unlock lips as they stare into each other's eyes. Smiling. Shit. I know exactly what she wants to do. This woman is fucking beyond beautiful! If Derek finds out...fuck I don't care, I'm in LOVE._

 _Dr. Morgan slowly ***loosen*** Elway's tie and then ***unbutton*** his shirt. _

_"You sure this is what you want?" he asked._

 _"YES. I want this more than anything else" Claire said._

 _Jacob leans forward and kisses her as she slowly takes off his button shirt showing his muscular back. Elway *unbutton* Claire's shirt then cuffs her breasts and unsnaps her bra._

 _Before Steve, Daryl, and Derek goes back in the interrigation room, Steve says to Derek, "Before we go back in, Derek, you promise you'll keep your cool"_

 _"Yeah Steve I promise man. Can we finish this so we can get it over with?"_

 _"Alright"_

 _Steve opened the door as they all went in and sees Adam unconscious again. His leg looks really BAD as a puddle of his *blood* spotted next to his foot._

 _"Damn. We should get Claire in here" Steve said._

 _"What?" Derek shakes his head and said, "Hell no. She's not going to attend to his womb"_

 _"We don't have a CHOICE here Derek. If he bleeds out, then we get nothing"_

 _"He's right. That womb needs to be taken care of" Dixon said._

 _"And who's fault is that? Oh let me guess, YOU! Very smart Dixon" Derek said with attitude_

 _Daryl stepped into his face and said, "If it wasn't for me Claire wouldn't make it out alive!"_

 _"Alright ENOUGH! We don't got time for this shit!" Steve said yelling at the both of them._

 _Adam groaned. Derek, Daryl, and Steve glanced at him. Daryl walks over towards Adam and said, "We need answers and we need them NOW"_

 _Dixon shoves the chair down with his foot! BAMB! Adam falls down in the chair!_

 _"Wake up sunshine" Dixon said._

 _"I'm...not saying...anything" Adam says in a weak voice._

 _"Your gonna give us what we want Adam. You don't have a choice" Steve_

 _Derek grabs a cloth and fill up a bucket of water. Adam looks concern as he looks around and said, "What's going on? Wh-at Wh-at are you gonna do?"_

 _"It depends" Steve said._

 _"Depends on what?" Adam asked. Adam sees Derek brings over the bucket and rag. Adam got really scared. Oh shit! NO! They can't do this to me! This torture is BANNED in the United States! Are they crazy?!_

 _"Wooh wait a minute. You can't do that to me. ***Waterboarding*** was banned in the United States!" _

_"Yeah, but in certain circumstances its not banned here in F5. Were taking action by all means necessary. Which means, were gonna get that information out of you whether you live or you DIE. Its your choice" Steve said._

 _"Let's do this again. Who are you working for?" Derek asked_

 _Adam didn't say anything. An angry ***smirk*** appeared on his face and said, "FUCK YOU" _

_Derek and Daryl glanced right at Steve as McGarrett gave them the nod. Derek placed the cloth on Adam's face; hold it down while Steve pours the water on the cloth! The water began to fill up into Adam's lungs like he was *drowning*_

 _Adam began to *choke* as his body twitches while the pain began to emerged into his throat! Daryl put his left foot on the end of the chair to keep Adam steady._

 _Steve stop pouring as Derek lifts up the cloth! Adam gasp, coughing up water as he breaths in rapidly!_

 _"That's right. Let it all out. Breathe Adam." Steve said._

 _"You...guys are fu...cking crazy. How...could you...ddd-do this to me?"_

 _"Cause were assigned to. Just like you were assign to become a fucking "traitor" towards your own Country" Derek said._

 _"I'...m not a trai...tor. I did it for the money"_

 _Daryl rolled his eyes and said, " Oh lord, your talking out ya ass. Everyone knows "money" makes the world go 'round"_

 _"Like you don't need it?" Adam said_

 _"Pffft! Hell no! Not as much as I want to betray my country or my friends! Hmmph, for a smart *nerd* like you, your a dumbass" Dixon replied_

 _Adam put his head down and realizes that Daryl is right. He's right. (sigh) I'am a dumbass. Why did I put myself in this position? What was I thinking? This is not me. Its not._

 _"Adam. Adam!" Steve said yelling at him. Adam looks up at Steve._

 _"Are you willing to corporate now?"_

 _"YES. But...under one condition"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I need to talk to Jack. I'll tell him everything"_

 _"Jack is not willing to speak to anybody in his condition. You know that" Derek said._

 _Adam smile and says, "Then let's continue the waterboarding torture cause I'm only going to SPEAK to Jack"_

 _"Okay. That's fine with me" Derek said as he started to put the cloth on Adam's face_

 _"Wait, wait! Derek, Daryl, let me talk to you guys for a sec" Steve said._

 _"Really? Now Steve?" Derek asked feeling disappointed_

 _"Yes. Come on"_

 _"DAMN" Derek says as he slams the cloth down on the ground!_

 _Derek and Daryl follows Steve towards the door as they walked out leaving Adam in an uncomfortable position._

 _Meanwhile back in the private room, Elway is on top of Claire under the sheets making love to her. Sweet kisses on the lips, then on her neck, and on her shoulders. Claire loves every inch of passion that Jacob is giving her. ***Moans and groans*** fills the air! _

_Oh...Godddd this man is ROCKING my world! This intense love making that Jake is giving me is irresistible! Mmmm...I don't want him to STOP! she said to herself_

 _Claire and Jake **switch positions** She's on top of Elway kissing his neck down to his muscular chest. Elway slides his hands down Claire's back as he enjoys the ***love*** that she's giving him. _

_Oh...FUCK. This woman is fucking incredible! I fucking LOVE her. I do. After one single day I met her, she's a woman I can spend the rest of my life with. She complete's ME! he said to himself_

 _Jake and Claire **switch positions again!** Both their hands in twine as they both kissed passionately. They both reached their climax as Elway slows down and slides off of Claire with a sweet kiss on the cheek. _

_"Oh my God that was incredible" Claire says it out of satisfaction_

 _"Yes it was baby. You, are amazing" Elway said. He leans forward and kiss her_

 _Claire move closer towards Elway ***cuddling*** up so close to one another. They look into each other's eyes smiling. Love is in the air for sure with those word **"Love"** has set a tole on ? Because of her ***abusive*** past. _

_"I LOVE You" Elway said._

 _For some reason, Claire's smile turned into an uncertain look and couldn't respond back to Jacob._

 _Elway had looks with concern and asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _Claire rises up from the bed. Thinking...Why the hell would he say that? We only met each other in 1 day and now he already saying he LOVES me? Oh God. I'm afraid of saying it back. Why should I be afraid? Jake has been such a sweetheart towards me. **(Sigh)**_

 _Claire closes her eyes as Elway lifts up from the bed. He gently kisses Claire from the top and the bottom of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _"Come on Claire, talk to me baby. What's on your mind?"_

 _Claire opened her eyes and said, "Mario had said the same thing to me. And...at that moment I believed him. God...to think of all the things that he has ever done to me"_

 _"Claire, you don't have to explain it to me baby. Mario is a sick son a bitch who didn't deserved you. A fucking coward who took out his stupidity frustrations on you. All that matters is you baby. You matter."_

 _Elway holds her tightly and said, "You don't have to be afraid anymore darlin. I'm here now."_

 _He gently kisses her on the cheek as she smiles feeling better. She looks at him and kisses him. "I'm a take a shower"_

 _"Okay. May I join you?" he asked._

 _"Sure"_

 _"GREAT" Elway said with excitement._

 _He climbs out of the bed butt ***naked***. Putting on his briefs. Claire glanced at Elway's ass and just enjoying the view. Elway turns around showing his muscular bod; walks around the bed smiling at Claire. _

_"Don't go anywhere. Stay right there"_

 _"Okay"_

 _Elway runs in the bathroom, turns on the light and turns on the shower. Making the water just the right temperature. He walks back in the bedroom with a smile on his face and says, "Our shower awaits my dear"_

 _Claire smiles rises up from the bed covering herself with the sheet as Elway steps closer towards her and says, "Oh wait. There is one more thing"_

 _Jacob gently picks her up as he carries her in his arms. How romantic is Elway towards Claire. In the words of **Singer Sade** , this man is a **"Smooth Operator"**_

 _Elway walks towards the bathroom with Claire. They both looked into each others eyes as Claire put her arms around his neck. So happy. So in Love. Claire felt in her heart that she FINALLY can say it now. In three words..._

 _"I LOVE You" she said._

 _That put a huge smile on Elway's face. He pressed his lips against hers with passion!_

 _As Steve, Daryl, and Derek headed back in the room, a voice said, "Has he said anything yet?" They turned around and saw that its Jack. They ran towards him with concern looks on their faces._

 _"Jack, Jesus how are you feeling?" Steve asked._

 _Jack smiles and says, "A lot better. Thanks to you Steve. You saved my life"_

 _"No problem. Its what I can do. What we all can do is to save lives and look out for each other"_

 _"Absolutely. Where's Elway?" Jack asked_

 _"He's in a private room with Claire. Adam stabbed her with a needle" Steve said_

 _Jack looks worried and said, "What? Is she alright?"_

 _"She's fine. The needle wasn't poisonous. Thanks to Daryl. He saved her life" Derek said._

 _Daryl gave Derek a nod for a way of saying ***Thank you and I apologized***_

 _Jack felt relieved and said, "Oh thank God"_

 _"He wants to SPEAK to you" Steve said._

 _"Me? Why me?" Jack asked._

 _"We haven't figured that out yet. It must be very important. He said he'll tell us everything"_

 _"Okay. Come on"_

 _The F5 team went back into the room as they saw Adam passed out. Looking very *Pale* Jack looks at the arrow sticking through Adam's leg. He looks right at Daryl smiling with a nod._

 _Daryl snared at Jack and said, "What?"_

 _"Nice job on the leg"_

 _"Oh that. I had to. The son of a bitch got smart mouthed at me. Thanks" Dixon said._

 _"We'll see how smart mouthed he is now" Jack said. He quickly pulls out the ***arrow*** out of Adam's leg! Adam wakes up screaming in PAIN! _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Daryl roughly pulls up the chair from behind off the floor!_

 _"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?"_

 _Adam ignores Daryl as he sobs with pain. Jack and Adam are face to face. One thing for sure, Jack doesn't play well when it comes to interrigations. He's dangerous. The man is an expert on questioning asswipes like Adam._

 _Adam says with fear and weakness, "Ja..ck. Oh thank God your alright"_

 _The look on Jack's face doesn't by that "bull shit" act that Adam is putting on. Why the fuck would he care? He tried to kill him for Christ's sakes!_

 _"I...I...I told Steve that I would tell you everything. And I will. I will"_

 _Jack snares as he sees right through Adam and says, "No you won't"_

 _"Wh...at?" Adam said with confusion. Steve, Daryl, and Derek glance at each other._

 _"You were paid not to say anything. Am I'm right? You think I didn't know that?"_

 _Jack walks around Adam and says, "I've been interrigating people like you for years" "And you know if...you don't tell me of who's behind this *Bio Threat* or who's desperate of trying to kill me, then I would have no choice but to KILL you"_

 _Adam got scared and says, "Bbbb-but you can't kill me. If you do then you would get nothing"_

 _"Your right. But you know we always find a way. Your not WORTH of tourting anymore"_

 _Jack looks up at Daryl and said, "Daryl, get rid of our prisoner please"_

 _Daryl nodded and said, "Right" Dixon walks over as he began to unlock Adam. Adam got scared and said, "Wawawa-Wait wait! I'll tell you!"_

 _Dixon stops as Adam looks at Jack. "I'll tell you everything"_

 _"Start TALKIN" Dixon said._

 _Adam swallowed hard glancing at everybody. Then looks at Jack and said, "About...um...in January of this year, this couple found me in my apartment after I took a shower._

 _"Who are they?" Jack asked._

 _"Dexter Morgan and Hannah McKay"_

 _Jack, Daryl, Steve, and Derek are SHOCKED. They could not believe the ***names*** that came out of Adam's mouth. Dexter Morgan is a ***Vigilante Serial Killer*** who targets murders who have invaded the justice system. Morgan used to work for Miami Metro Police Department as a forensic blood spatter analyst. _

_Obviously, F5 team doesn't know the reason for Dexter's actions just yet. And Hannah McKay, she's still a ***Fugitive*** in the United States. Elway is going to be pissed once he finds out. _

_"Hannah McKay? Ain't that the broad that stabbed Elway in the knee?" Dixon asked._

 _"Yeah. Look, we cannot tell Elway about this. God knows what he would do if we tell him" Jack said._

 _"He's gonna find out anyway. Its too late for that" Adam said._

 _"What are you talking about?" Steve asked._

 _"Dexter is planning to send you guys a video. A trade"_

 _"A trade? What kind of trade?" Jack asked._

 _"I don't know. They never told me. I'm telling you the truth"_

 _Adam realizes he have to tell Jack and the rest of the team that someone else is apart of the ***Bio threat*** He promise that he would tell Bauer everything. _

_" **(Big sigh)** There's...someone else that's apart of this" _

_"Who?"_

 _"Tony Almedia"_

 _Jack couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Tony? No. Impossible! Tony is in prison! He's lying! He's lying! Jack said to himself._

 _Jack snared and said, "Your LYING"_

 _"I'am not lying to you Jack. Its the truth. Tony escaped prison under the and Hannah helped him in order for a deal"_

 _"What kind of DEAL?"_

 _Adam studdered his word feeling nervous. "I...I...I..."_

 _"What kind of DEAL?!" Jack said yelling at him_

 _"I don't know! They never told me their plan!"_

 _"Bull shit" Derek said._

 _"No. Its not bull shit I'm telling you"_

 _Jack pulls out his gun, pulls back the safety, and aims it at Adam's head!_

 _"You got 5 seconds to tell me the truth. Or I swear to God, I will KILL you"_

 _Adam feeling scared and said, "Jack please I told you. Its...its the truth. Tony is apart of this. I'm not hiding anything else. There are a few more people that's involved but I...I...I don't know who"_

 _"1!..."_

 _"Oh God please! Jack please don't DO this!"_

 _"2!..."_

 _Adam looks at the rest of the TEAM as they didn't say anything. They back away. "Are you gonna just let him do this?!"_

 _"3!..."_

 _"Oh please I've already TOLD you everything!"_

 _"No you haven't! 4!..."_

 _"I don't...know" Adam said as he started to cry putting his head down. I...don't know anything else please"_

 _"5!"_

 _Jack hesistated a bit by pulling the trigger. For some reason Jack believes Adam. Bauer put down his gun. Since Adam confess of others involved, F5 has really got to get down to business on finding out who. How many others have Dexter hired? And what is he's agenda?_

 _"One more question Adam, why is Dexter Morgan apart of this?"_

 _Adam sniffs and rised up his face with an evil smurk and says, "Because he's ANGRY. Angry from what the United States put him through"_

 _"Why is he blamming the United States? What happened?"_

 _"He's son Harrison was KILLED last year by an American unknown assailant. The bullet was made for Hannah but things went south. Dexter was never the same. He LOST it. He completely lost it. All he sees is RED. He wants blood"_

 _"He's seeking revenge and wants answers. And he won't stop until he gets it"_

 _A door knock at the door. The door opened as the team and Adam looks at Chloe. Chloe looks right at Jack as she ignores Adam. She tries so hard not to look at him._

 _"Jack. Your alright?"_

 _"I'm fine Chloe. What's up"_

 _"I need to see all of you. NOW" Chloe said._

 _"Chloe" Adam said as she steps out quickly._

 _They all walked out the door. Elway and Claire walks over holding hands getting ready to go out for breakfast which they are way too dressed for that. All they want to do is to spend the rest of the day together._

 _Elway has on black pants, black shoes, white button t-shirt with no tie;showing a bit of chest clevage. Hair slanted back gorgeously! Claire is wearing a nice and beautiful black dress, black heels; showing a bit of clevage. Hair flows down to her shoulders._

 _"Hey, what's going on guys. Jack. " Elway asked._

 _They were all looking at them. Wondering why they were dressed too fancy. Its 5:15 AM._

 _"Jack?" Claire smile as she let go of Elway's hand and runs over towards Jack and embrace him. Bauer smiles as he feels so happy to see that she's alright._

 _"Oh my God. Are you alright?" she asked._

 _"I'm fine. You seemed to be alright. Are you and Elway going somewhere?"_

 _"Yeah. Were gonna grab some breakfast and spend the rest of the day together"_

 _Derek is looking like "What?" as he looks at Elway and said, "Spend the rest of the day together?" "Is that right?"_

 _"Yes Derek we are. You gotta a problem with that?" Elway asked._

 _"Hell yeah I do!"_

 _Claire looks at Derek and said, "Derek back off okay"_

 _"Oh SHIT here we go" Dixon said rolling his eyes_

 _"Okay chill out the both of you. Claire, you and Elway have to cancel. We got work to do. We are still under a ***Bio threat*** " Jack said. _

_Elway and Claire felt rolled their eyes; feeling a bit disappointed. They felt like they didn't need any part of this. The rest of the team can HANDLE it. But their wrong, they both are needed. Derek changed his mind quickly about Claire being with Jacob Elway. The question is WHY? Once Elway finds out about Hannah McKay, he'll be ***focus*** on her and nothing else. _

_" **(sigh)** FINE Jack. Give me the heads up" Elway said. _

_"Adam confess 3 main suspects of the Bio threat. We need to find them and track them down fast"_

 _"Did he say who they are?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Who are they?"_

 _Jack couldn't even say it. He's afraid to tell Elway that Dexter and Hannah are the 2 out of 3 suspects. Shit. I don't know if I should tell him. How will he takes it? What will he do?_

 _Bauer walks over towards Elway and said, "Jake, you got to be calm about who's behind this. Okay?"_

 _"Okay. I'm cool. I'm calm. Just fucking tell me Jack"_

 _"The 2 suspects are a couple. Dexter Morgan and Hannah McKay"_

 _Elway couldn't believe it. He thought he heard Jack right. He's lost for words. No. No. No. Are you fucking kidding me? Dexter Morgan? That BITCH Hannah McKay? The tramp that stabbed me. Her ass is mine. I'm taking her down._

 _Claire looks at Elway; feeling worried about him. She knows what Elway might do. She'll find a way to stop him before he does anything foolish._

 _Elway nodded with anger under his breath and said, "Hannah McKay huh?"_

 _"Yes. Look Jake you can't go postal and try to find her on your own. We do this as a team. Bring her in. Under my orders understood?"_

 _"Yeah Jack. I understand. Just...out of curiousity, why the fuck are they doing this?"_

 _"Revenge. Dexter's son Harrison was killed last year by an unknown American assailant" "The bullet was for Hannah"_

 _Elway shakes his head, "Jesus Christ"_

 _"So let me get this straight, someone hired to take out Hannah McKay but accidently killed Harrison? The investigation goes ***Cold*** and nobody gives a shit about his son. Besides Dexter. He goes numb and blames the fucking WORLD" _

_"Hmmmph, this is a fucked up situation Jack"_

 _"I know. That's why I want you to be focus on the ***Bio threat*** and not Hannah" _

_"Yeah. I got it. Don't you worry about that" Elway said as he walks away feeling pissed._

 _Claire follows Elway down the hall. "Jake! Jake!" she says as he ignores her._

 _" Can we get back towards the REAL situation? We lost almost 40 minutes past and the Vice Madam President is waiting" Chloe said._

 _"Yes Chloe please tell us what you got" Jack said._

 _"I believe we have a kidnapping situation. Vice Presiden'ts husband stepped out of the White House to meet up with his brother. He hasn't returned and its been over a half an hour"_

 _"Are you telling us that his brother kidnapped him?" Steve asked._

 _"It seems that way. A set up"_

 _"The trade. The suspects are gonna use the Vice President's husband for a trade" Derek said._

 _"Shit. This is not gonna be pretty" Dixon said._

 _"No its not. We have to make sure this trade runs smoothly. Chloe, let us know when we get an unknown video live feed or just a video coming through"_

 _Chloe nodded and said, "Yes sir" She walks away headed back towards her station._

 _"Derek, Steve, you come with me. Daryl, you place Adam up on the roof"_

 _Daryl looks confused, "The roof? What for?"_

 _"Just do it alright" Jack said with an attitude_

 _"A'right. Whatever"_

 _Steve and Derek follows Jack towards his office. Daryl walks back in the room. Adam is uncounscious again. Dixon nudge Adam. Trying to wake him up._

 _"Hey. Hey! Wake up punk ass!"_

 _Adam breaths ***heavily*** then growled sounded like a Zombie._

 _"SHIT!" Daryl moved back quickly as he was ready to KILL him! Adam's eyes were ***normal***. Dixon felt relieved as he takes off the chains and grabs Adam! A blood trail was left behind. _

_"Wha...what is going on?"_

 _"Im taking your ass to the roof"_

 _"Wh-wh-Why?"_

 _"You ask too many damn questions! Why the hell would I know?! Jack wanna ya up there!"_

 _Daryl and Adam takes the elevator up towards the roof! ***Elevator Door opens*** Daryl shoves Adam on the elevator. Dixon gets on and pushed the button for roof. Adam slides down on the floor feeling weak and sick. He's so dhydrated. His leg feels numb. _

_"My...my leg feels numb. I-I-I...can't feel a thing"_

 _"Good. You shouldn't feel anything"_

 _"I think I'm...going to D..I..E"_

 _"Then DIE. Nobody's gonna give a shit"_

 _The elevator door opened as Daryl grabs Adam by the shirt and drags him out the elevator outside. Its early in the morning and the sky is getting a bit lighter. Dixon saw a set of handcuffs on the edge of the roof._

 _"What the hell?"_

 _Dixon continues to pull Adam as he headed towards the end of the room._

 _"Ya know what Adam, you've given me a hell of a work out draggin your ass on this roof"_

 _Adam didn't respond. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"_

 _Daryl stops dragging Adam; feeling tired He takes a breath and looks at Adam. He nudge him, "Hey. HEY! Wake up!"_

 _Adam didn't wake up. Daryl checks Adam's pulse. No ***heartbeat*** Adam is DEAD. _

_"SHIT" Daryl feels disappointed. He doesn't feel BAD about Adam's death. Not one bit. He just feels like Adam shouldn't die this way._

 _Daryl lifts up Adam...suddenly a ROPE went over Adam's head onto his body!_

 _"What the hell?!" Adam's body falls down from the ROOF!_

 _"HEY!"_

 _Daryl looks down from the roof and saw Adam's body landed on a blow up soft mat. 2 assailants take's Adam's body and place it in the trunk. They got in quickly as one aims their gun and shoots at Daryl!_

 _"SHIT!" Daryl quickly takes COVER as the car swerved away!_


	10. Chapter 10

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **An INTENSE Chapter! I hope its not too BORING! Bauer are making decisions, Elway and Claire maybe having TROUBLE in Paradise, Phillip and Lilly in a BAD situation, and President Stillson is deeply EMOTIONAL.**

 **Enjoy! Please make positive comments! Thanks! :O)**

 **CHAPTER 10: THE GREATER GOOD**

 _F5 Headquarters...In Bauer's office, Jack grab all the paperwork and materials. He's preparing for what lies ahead. He knows what Tony is planning. He trained him. Steve and Derek look at each other and wondering what Jack is doing or planning to do._

 _"Steve, Derek, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. However, the rest of the team will find out. The Vice President and I set an legitimate deal just in case of an emergency"_

 _"What sort of deal Jack?" Steve asked._

 _"If the F5 leader of Command is in a state that he or she can't comprehend with, there must a replacement"_

 _"What?" Derek said with a surprise look on his face_

 _"Jack you can't be serious" Steve said._

 _"Iam. Look I know Tony, and I know for sure that he wants me to be the trade. I'am willing to do what its best to SAVE lives"_

 _"What about Kim? Hmmm? You ever thought about her Jack? You thought about how she's gonna feel when your gone?"_

 _"I thought about that Steve. Kim is going to be fine. I know it. I know you guys will look after her"_

 _Derek and Steve don't like that fact for Jack to just give up like this. Has Jack really lost himself after what Adam did to him a couple of hours ago? Jack is not strong anymore. The *Pressure* is too much for him. He's been feeling like this since Audrey died._

 _Daryl stormed through Jack's office! He's pissed! He walks over by Jack. Derek and Steve looks at him like "What the hell?"_

 _"Adam is DEAD. 2 assholes took his body then shot at me. You got somethin' to do with that Jack?"_

 _"I do. I'm sorry about that. If Adam was still alive, they would have taken him to Federal Prison"_

 _"Who the hell is they?" Derek asked._

 _"Other people I trust. Daryl I apologize if they were out of control"_

 _"Out of control?! They almost killed me Jack! If I would have died then you know what would happen next! Or you just plain stupid!"_

 _Jack looks down closing his eyes and touched his forehead. He wished that needle would have killed him. Derek looks upon Jack with concern._

 _"Daryl ENOUGH! Back the hell off!" Steve said yelling at him_

 _"The HELL with ya'll!" Dixon said as he stormed out of Jack's office!_

 _Elway is in the private room unbuttoning his white button shirt. His cell phone rings. **{Calling...} Susan Elway** He answers, "Look Susan, I really don't have fucking time to talk to you right now" _

_"What the hell is wrong with you? I was calling you to see how you were doing. Since your having a bitchy attitude like you always telling me then forget it...goodbye"_

 _"Susan wai..." ***Dial Tone*** "SHIT" Elway has done it again! Always pushing his sister away. Great Elway, fucking great. Jacob slams his cell phone on the table and takes off his shirt; showing his beautiful BOD! _

_A *knock* on the door as Claire walks in. Elway turns around; glanced at her._

 _Claire slightly smile, "Hey"_

 _"Hey" "Look Claire, this whole Hannah McKay thing...its just..."_

 _Elway couldn't even explain to Claire. The McKay thing is personal to him. Claire sense that. He can't even admit that he's obsessed with this woman. Why is he doing this me?! Why can't he just let it go?!_

 _"You can't let it go can you?" she asked him_

 _He shake his head and place his hands on his hips and said, "No. I can't"_

 _Claire walks over towards him and said, "Why can't you let it go. I let my *abusive* nightmare past go. Why can't you let this one go? Does she mean that much to you? Are you that obsessed with HER?"_

 _"You don't know what your talking about" Elway replied._

 _"Yes I do Jake. She's NOT worth it. She is not that important"_

 _Claire place her hands on his cheeks, "You are better than her. You don't need this money. What matters now is to SAVE people's lives from this *Bio threat* F5 needs you. Please Jake, let it GO"_

 _Elway gently takes her hands and put them aside. "Don't do this. Get out. Now"_

 _Claire feelings were HURT after Elway told her to get out. Tears filled up her eyes as she walks out the room. Elway is back being a dick! He could of handle the situation better than that. Trouble In Paradise is already starting for those two._

 _Its 6:10 AM. F5 team is waiting patiently. Claire kept her ***distance*** from Elway as she is hurt and pissed off at him. Jacob kept starring at her. Knowing that he fucked up BIG time for hurting the woman he loves. _

_Derek glances at the both of them. Trying to figure what's going on with those two. First they were holding hands, and now they are away from each other._

 _A **{Video Message}** logo appears on the F5 large screen and The President's BIG screen in the conference room. Everyone brace themselves for what they are about to see! _

_Lilly folded her hands as tears fall down her face. Hoping to see her husband alive and not hurt._

 _The video shows **[Live]** on both SCREENS. Phillip appears in front of the camera! Gagged and tied up! A few bruises on his face and neck. Those bastards gave Phillip a beating. _

_Lilly gasp! Covering her mouth; crying. "Oh my God. Phillip"_

 _Tony Almedia appeared in the camera smiling. "Good morning Mr. President. Madam Vice President. F5 team. Hello Jack. Its good to see you"_

 _"Tony, why are you doing this? This isn't you. If Michelle was here..."_

 _"Well she's NOT! Michelle is dead. Its better that she is Jack. Audrey too. Can't you see what's going on here? Were the same. Were not different between you and I. Well...a little different. Your wife is dead. My wife is dead. You have a beautiful daughter. I don't"_

 _"What the hell are you getting at?" Jack asked._

 _"Nothing"_

 _Tony glances at Chloe. Smiles. "Chloe O' Brien. Long time"_

 _Chloe ignores him as she looks away. The side of Tony made her sick to her stomach! The man is dead to her. That's not the Tony she knows and cared for._

 _"Oh come on Chloe. Don't be like that. Nothing's changed. I'm still the same person"_

 _"Clearly your not. Apparent your heart became black after you lost Michelle. Guess you couldn't afford to buy another one" Chloe said with attitude_

 _"Oooh...(giggled) that's the Chloe I remember. Feisty one aren't ya. Yeah, you never changed. Not after your husband and son was killed"_

 _Chloe closed her eyes. Feeling that sharp pain again whenever somebody mention her family._

 _"Tony leave her alone. Let's get down to business" Jack said._

 _"Your absolutely right. I figured Adam told you everything. That excuse for a looser cannot keep his mouth shut. Anyway, I'm offering 2 trades"_

 _Everyone looks confused and thinking 2 trades? Who the 2nd trade could be?!_

 _"I know all of you are figuring out who could be the 2nd trade. It wasn't my idea but they thought it was best."_

 _Elway is anxious to see Hannah McKay and Dexter appeared in front of that camera. But...it didn't happen. Dexter and Hannah are like *Ghosts* They appear and reappear whenever they want._

 _"Jacob Elway, I know you were hoping that Hannah and Dexter appeared right in front of you. Sorry...they didn't want to"_

 _Claire glanced at Elway wondering if he would changed her mind. But she's still mad at him. She looks back at the screen._

 _Elway is pissed. Damn it! Fucking cowards! Dexter and Hannah are playing "mind games" towards Jake and its working. Jacob thought about it and said to himself FUCK. Claire is right. I should let this go. I don't need the fucking headache._

 _"The 2nd trade is you Mr. President" Tony replied._

 _Stillson didn't look surprised. He knew in his gut that he would be the trade in the first place. After all that he's done, it finally came back to haunt him. F5 members weren't too surprised either._

 _Lilly shakes her head and said, "No. Not Stillson. Keep him out of this"_

 _"Lilly, its alright. I should be the 2nd trade" Stillson said._

 _"No you shouldn't. You have a daughter to look after"_

 _" Not anymore. You do. I want you and Phillip to take good care of her. And I know you will" Stillson said with a wink and a smile_

 _Lilly couldn't believe that Stillson would just give up like that. Why isn't this man fighting for his life to be with his daughter? I don't get it. Is he protecting her? Is he hiding something?_

 _"Then its settled. The F5 team will escort President Stillson and Vice President Lilly Kopus to our destination. I send you both the address to our location. But first...I want our lovely Vice President to give our Civilians a message"_

 _"Which is?" she said._

 _"To tell everyone to evacuate and... that Washington, D.C. is under attack."_

 _"You've lost your damn mind. With that being said on the air it will cause a wide spread panic!" Stillson said yelling_

 _"So what! That's what we want to see. Madam Vice President?"_

 _Lilly wasn't sure what to do. All she can think about is her husband. She's in a rock and a hard place. This isn't fair to her! Goddamn it! It just wasn't! Phillip tries to say something._

 _"Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!"_

 _"Oh. Your trying to say something Phillip?"_

 _Tony roughly takes down the gag in Phillip's mouth. "Yeah, if I wasn't tied up I stomp a mud hole in your ass"_

 _"Pfffft! Please. You wouldn't last a second if you tried. You wanna...say something to your wife?"_

 _Phillip looks at the screen. Lilly runs up towards the screen._

 _"Baby, don't do this. This is what they want. Don't give it to them. My life isn't worth it. The only thing that made my life at ease is YOU. I love you so much"_

 _Lilly began to cry touching the screen. She couldn't bare to think of loosing her husband. Not like this. "I...love you Phillip"_

 _"Oh how sweet. Madam Vice President, do we have a deal or not?" Tony asked._

 _"You keep my wife out of this you sick son of a bitch"_

 _"Shut up. Madam President! Do we have a deal or NOT?!"_

 _"Don't you FUCKING yell at her!"_

 _POW! Lilly screams as she looks up at the screen! NOOOOOOOO! PHILLIIIIIP! Tony *shots* Phillip in his right leg! "Ahhhhhhhh! haaaaaaaaa!" Phillip yells in pain! That split second Lilly thought her husband was dead!_

 _"You son of a BITCH! I will fucking KILL you!" Lilly said yelling at the screen._

 _"Do we have a DEAL?!" Tony yells out_

 _"YES! YES! YES! YES! Leave him alone!" Lilly said in a begging voice crying_

 _Stillson walks over behind Lilly and comforts her._

 _Tony smiles and nodded, "Good woman. You've made a good decision Madam Vice President. You just SAVED your husband's life. Jack, I'll see you SOON"_

 _ ***No Signal* {Blue}** on both SCREENS!_

 _President Stillson and Vice President Madam Kopus are SET to leave the White House. Lilly is completely emotional and in ***shock***. Stillson orders Agent Carlisle to escort Madam Vice President in the black Yukon SUV. Dr. Joy Lee went with them. _

_"Daddy!" Abigail runs towards Stillson as they embrace each other. Greg holds his little girl so tight as he rocks her, kissed her on the forehead. Tears fall down his face. His heart filled with PAIN. He hated the thought of leaving his little girl behind. But he knows she will be taken care of._

 _Abigail sees the tears in her father's eyes. She says, "Daddy, why are you crying?"_

 _Stillson couldn't respond as he smile and said, "Just sad Princess"_

 _"Why are you sad daddy?"_

 _"(sniffs) Because, I'm going away for a while. Just for a little while. And I promise you that I'll be back before you know it"_

 _"Can I come too?"_

 _"No. No. Princesses are not allowed. But when I get back, you and I are going to your favorite place, Disney World"_

 _Abigail jumps up and down with excitement! "Yayy, yayy!"_

 _That moment put a smile on Stillson's face. To see his little girl smile for the very LAST time. He embraced her...one last time. Stillson began to cry._

 _"I...love you so much Princess"_

 _"I love you too daddy"_

 _Diane walks over towards them. She looks at Stillson and sees him crying. She has never seen Stillson so emotional like this before. The fate decision he had to make HITS him hard. Diane feels sorry for him. She wish it was something she could do. Even though he used her, HIT her, cheated on her. She had always forgiven him._

 _One of his Agents said, "Sir, its time. We gotta go"_

 _Stillson opened his eyes and sees Diane. He let go of his daughter and walked over towards Diane. He swift her hair back smiling, "Diane, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I really mean it. I was stupid. I was foolish. Will you forgive me?"_

 _Diane smile and says, "Yes Greg. I forgive you"_

 _He leans forward and kisses her with passion! Diane will never forget the way he makes her feel. There's a reason why she loves this man. Abigail smiles and giggles. She had always wanted Diane to be her mommy._

 _The agent looks the other way as he looks down at his watch. Diane and Stillson breaks free; looking into each other eyes. Stillson says softly, "I LOVE You"_

 _Diane smiles and said, "I LOVE You too"_

 _Stillson walks away as Abigail runs over next to Diane waving goodbye to her dad. "Bye Daddy"_

 _The President smiles at his daughter, "Bye Princess. Remember what I said"_

 _"I'll remember" Abigail replied._

 _Stillson winks at her and then walks away as the Agent follow him. The President puts on a *brave* face as he tries so hard not to buckle under fall down Diane's face knowing and feeling that she will NEVER see Greg Stillson again..._


	11. Chapter 11

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 11:**

 **PANIC, FAVOR, FORGIVENESS, NEVER GOOD-BYE, VISIONS**

 _ **Hi! Another interesting Chapter! A lot of stuff happening! Hope you ENJOY! :O)**_

 _ **Please positive comments! Thanks!**_

 _Its 6:45 AM. Washington, D.C. has received the news from the Madam Vice President about the ***Bio threat*** Millions of people are trying to get out of the state. The DC Police Department cannot handle the situation. Chaos emerged! _

_Stillson ordered the ***National Guard*** to keep everything under control and to keep people calm. _

_The F5 team are ready to pick up The President and Vice President from the White House. Daryl decided not to go because he was still pissed off at Jack about his "unexpected" plan of 2 assailants taking Adam's body and for being shot at._

 _Claire just got off the phone from Nurse Joann Baker who's been survived hours earlier from that attack at the hospital. Joann wraps her leg tight with a bandage and tape to stop the bleeding. A bullet to the leg did not stop her. No freakin' way. The woman is fucking Wonder Woman._

 _Joann and Claire are the best of friends. They've known each other for 4 years. Joann is like a sister to Claire. Claire could talk to Joann about almost everything. Nurse Baker sense something bad was going on between Claire and Mario._

 _Joann has been down that road herself. The son of a bitch that beaten on her is now SIX feet UNDER! With nails in both his hands, both feet broken, groin cut off, a stab womb to the chest, and a bullet to the HEAD!_

 _Claire ***knocks** * on Dixon's door. Daryl lays on his couch fiddling with one of his arrows. He ignores the knock. Claire opens the door and saw Daryl glancing up at her. He notice she still have the black dress on. Didn't fazed him on how attractive she was. _

_"What the hell do you want?"_

 _Claire walks over to him, "Daryl, I need your help"_

 _"For what? Why bother me? You should ask your **"Blond Golden Boy"** boyfriend for help"_

 _Claire rolled her eyes and didn't even respond to that remark. The least of her worries is to think about Jacob Elway. She folded her arms and said, "Daryl, please. I wouldn't have come in here if I didn't need your help"_

 _Dixon blow off air as he sat up and said, "Alright. Damn. What is it?"_

 _Claire smiles and said, "A friend of mine's name Joann Baker who's a nurse at George Washington University is in trouble. I need you to get her out for me and bring her here"_

 _"Wait a minute, Ain't that the hospital where the Anthrax happened?" he asked._

 _"Yes. Look, if your not comfortable going alone then I'll go with you"_

 _"NO. I'll do it. Besides, Derek and Elway would KILL me"_

 _Claire smiles as she hugs Daryl. Dixon just standing there and didn't respond. He couldn't hug back. Not like he did when he reunited with Carol after ***Terminus*** had fallen. Daryl felt *numb* all over again when people show affection. _

_"Oh Daryl! Thank you! Thank you!" Claire said with happiness_

 _"Yeah. Yeah. You can let go now"_

 _Claire let go. Daryl nodded and said, "I'll get ready"_

 _Daryl began to prepare his gear and supplies._

 _"Okay. Thanks Daryl. I owe you one"_

 _"You goddamn right"_

 _Claire smile as she walks out the room. Daryl didn't have anything else to do. He was bored out of his fucking skull. Shit. **I've got nothin' else to do. Might as well make** **the best out of it.** he said to himself._

 _Meanwhile...Elway is on his cell phone talking to his sister. Telling her to get the hell out of Washington. Susan, is in her hotel room getting ready to take a shower after a ***Threesome*** with a male and a female. _

_Susan seems to have skeletons in her closet. Obviously, their mother knew about it. That's why the mother and daughter relationship has broken. Susan didn't care. She can FUCK whoever she wanted to._

 _"Susan, why the hell are you taking a damn shower for? You should be on your own way out of fucking Washington"_

 _"Would you relax big brother. I'll leave. Just not now"_

 _"Jesus Christ Susan aren't you fucking LISTENING to me?! I'm telling you to get the FUCK out! Now! **(sigh)** Don't make me come over there and fucking embarrassing you. Cause I will" _

_Susan laughs and said, "Oh God Jacob. Give me a break. My company is gone and its pretty quiet here. Nothings going on"_

 _"Something will happen Susan. Just please...PLEASE! do what I say okay? Can you at least do that for me?"_

 _" **(Deep sigh)** Al..right. Look, I'll take a quick shower and I'll be out the door. Okay?" _

_Elway felt relieved and said, "Okay. Listen, you can come back here and..."_

 _"Oh no no no. I'm not coming back there. No way. I'll take my chances out on the road. I'll let you know when I leave. Okay big brother?"_

 _"Okay. Susan hurry alright? I want you to get out safe"_

 _"I will. Don't you worry. You go do your ***Heroic*** thing and stop this madness from happening" _

_Elway nodded; rubbing his forehead and said, "Yeah. I talk to you later. I love you"_

 _"I love you too Jacob. And...I'm sorry for being a BITCH to your new girlfriend. She's gorgeous. She's definitely a keeper bro. Be happy"_

 _That put a big smile on Elway's face. He knows he have to get it right with Claire. He loves that woman. More than life itself. He says, "Thanks sis. I appreciate it"_

 _"No problem. Go get em!" ***Click***_

 _Claire is in her ***private*** room. Sitting on the bed taking off her black heels. A door knock on the door. "Come in" _

_Elway walks in as she turns and rolled her eyes at him. Claire stands up facing the other way reaching for the zipper in the back of her dress. Jacob walks behind Claire and quickly unzips her._

 _Jake gently swifts Claire's hair to the side and kisses her shoulder as he put his arms around her waist. Claire smiles as she couldn't resist the ***touch*** and ***feel*** of this man. _

_"I'm so sorry baby. I was an asshole. You, were right. So FUCKING right. I'm letting it go. Forgive me?"_

 _"Really?" Claire asked as she turned around facing him._

 _"Yes" he said._

 _Claire believed him. She doesn't know why. Elway doesn't seem to be the man to just let GO of something that involves about him. Claire however is giving him another chance for forgiveness. Besides, she couldn't say no to a gorgeous hunk of male like Jacob Elway._

 _They looked into each others eyes as Elway leans forward and kisses Claire. He slowly pulls down her dress straps. Claire put her arms around him as they both their bodies fall down on the bed._

 _The Former F5 Leader Commander Jack Bauer speaks to his team before they leave. This is so hard for Jack. So hard for his team. To make a difficult decision like this. Its not easy. He been through tougher situations than this. He's so used it that it doesn't matter to him anymore._

 _The only thing that matters, is saving lives..._

 _Jack clears his throat and says, "I'm gonna make this short cause I know we don't have much time"_

 _"Time. Where did time go? **(slightly smile)** I felt like it was just yesterday you guys arrived for the first time. Getting started. Working around the clock 24/7" _

_"Yeah. Those lame ass client cases that Elway was getting in. Not enough money to pay the bills." Steve said._

 _Everyone laughs. Elway says, "Wooh wooh. Now hold on, some of those lame ass client cases were worth more than almost up to 900 dollars"_

 _Derek whistled as he was surprised, "Really?"_

 _"Yeah man. Trust me, they were worth it. All thanks to Jack" Elway said with a smile._

 _"It was no big deal Elway but I appreciate it. Look, I know we all don't like what's happening out there. Or whats gonna happen soon. Its a goddamn nightmare. No matter what happens to me, this team, F5, will stand strong at the end. Were survivors. Like everyone else."_

 _" Tony, Dexter, Hannah, and whoever else is involved will FALL. The enemy always looses. Let's take back what its rightfully ours. This COUNTRY."_

 _Everyone claps and cheers! Besides Daryl Dixon who sees the team from a distance. Dixon snared shaking his head. He began to walk around the corner down the hallway._

 _"DIXON!" Jack said yelling at him. Daryl stopped walking and turned around. Everyone looks at Daryl. "What the hell ya'll starring at? I've gotta go save her friend's life"_

 _"We know that Daryl. Look, why don't we put our feelings aside alright? I don't want to be enemies here"_

 _"That's funny coming from a jackass that made plans while putting me in a line of FIRE"_

 _"Come on Dixon get over it. Give Jack some slack. He's putting his life on the line. " Elway said._

 _"Gee I'm touched. Its not like he's done it before. Very movin' speech Jack. Bravo. Should you make one for your eulogy?"_

 _"ENOUGH! STOP IT!" Chloe said yelling at Dixon as everyone looks at her._

 _"Show some respect Dixon! In fact show some "BALLS" if you have any! I'am so SICK of everyone giving Jack a hard time! FUCK this team! And FUCK all of you!"_

 _Chloe walks away fast. Damn. Chloe had enough of everyone. The rest of the team and Claire were like "Wooh. What's wrong with her?"_

 _Daryl walks away and thought Chloe is a drama Queen. Dixon got more important things to do. And that's saving Claire's best friend._

 _Jack follows her. "Chloe! Chloe!" Chloe stopped. She turned around crying. Jack stepped up to her quickly as they embraced._

 _"Shhh. Its okay. Its gonna be alright. I know Dixon is a pain in the ass. He'll come around. F5 needs you. Your the "brain" of the team. Don't give up Chloe. Morris wouldn't want you to"_

 _Chloe cried harder as Jack holds her tighter. O' Brien feels so depressed. Adam is one thing, now Jack is meeting his FATE. Chloe wished this was only a *nightmare* She tried pinching herself hoping that she'll wake up! Unfortunately, this...is happening._

 _Jack and Chloe let go of each other. Their eyes meet each others as Jack swift the back of her hair. He leans forward without thinking and kisses her on the lips! Chloe eyes were WIDE! She cannot believe Jack is kissing her!_

 _Jack unlock lips from Chloe's. He smiles and said, "Love you Chloe. Take Care"_

 _Bauer walks away leaving Chloe standing there speechless and feet ***nailed*** to the floor. _

_Jack says goodbye to Claire. They embraces for a while as Elway looks on. Jacob is not worried though. He knows that their relationship was serious._

 _"You take care Claire. Be happy and keep up the great work"_

 _"Thanks Jack" Claire said with a smile and tears. She tries so hard not to start crying. "I'm...gonna miss you"_

 _He wipes her tears, "I'm gonna miss you too. Very much"_

 _Jack leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. He winks at her and walks away. Derek and Jacob steps up towards Claire._

 _Elway rubs her back for comfort, "Your okay baby?"_

 _Claire nodded; wiping her tears and said, "Yeah. I'm good"_

 _"Look after Chloe. She needs all the help and comfort we could give her" Derek said. Somehow that didn't work out too well with Elway. He felt strangely uncomfortable when Derek said that._

 _"I'll look after her" Claire replied._

 _Claire hugs her cousin and said, "Be safe Cuz"_

 _"You know I will baby girl" "Let's go Elway"_

 _"Give me a sec and I'll be there"_

 _Derek nodded and walks away. From a distance he saw Elway and Claire hugging._

 _"Oh God be careful Jake"_

 _"I will baby. Don't you worry. Your man is coming back to you" he said with a wink._

 _He leans forward and kisses her._

 _At an ***unknown location*** Raizo and Bobby Lee Swagger takes Phillip Kopus and throws him (BAMB!) on the ground into a dark room. Raizo closes the door. _

_Phillip groan as he looks up and sees darkness surrounding him. He wasn't scared at all. He's been through worse than this. A disturbing laugh by a man sounded around the room. It sounds familiar to him._

 _Kopus rises up on his knees as he looks around. "Who's THERE?" "Who's THERE?!"_

 _A dim ***Red light*** appeared in front of Phillip. A man stepped in the red light. Phillip frowned, growled under his breath and bald up his fists. Jack Kopus. **(Wearing the** **Orange prison jump suit)** Phillip's father. The so called **"dad"** that took Phillip down a DARK path. _

_"I figured your not happy to see me" Jack said._

 _"Why would I be? I see your apart of this"_

 _Jack looks surprised; pointing to himself shrugs and said, "Me? I'm not apart of anything. I'm just here to HAUNT you. Trying to get into your head"_

 _Jack laughs, "Am I?" Phillip didn't ***blink*** just snares at him. "Awwww...come on Phillip. Talk to me. I'm not the enemy here. I wanna talk. That's all" _

_A female voice from behind Phillip said, "Jack, leave him the hell alone"_

 _Phillip turns around. A ***White*** light appeared; a woman. Phillip's mother Marie Van Der Veen. Wearing a long white gown. The look on Phillip's face. He couldn't believe it. He's thinking... **am I'm dreaming? Is she real? No. No. It can't be.**_

 _Jack disappears laughing. Marie smiles as she reaches her hand out._

 _"Its alright Phillip. Come here. Its alright"_

 _Phillip slowly stands up from the floor. He walks slowly towards her. Reaching his hand out. "Ma?" he said with curiosity. "Is that you?"_

 _"Its me sweetheart. Come to me"_

 _Phillip steps in closer. closer. and closer. Marie gently touches his son's cheek. Phillip closed his eyes as a tears fall down his face._

 _"Its not your fault Phillip. About what happened to me. Its not. You didn't fail to protect me. I want you to know that. Your my son, and I love you. Junior too"_

 _Phillip opened his eyes. Marie smiles and said, "I know your in a tough situation. And I know your gonna get out of it. I know it because your married to the Vice Madam President"_

 _They both smile. "She's a wonderful woman. Hold on to her. And...be gentle on the romance. Please"_

 _" **(smile)** Hmmmph, I always do" Phillip said. _

_Marie's face turns into Lilly's face. "No you don't Phillp" Lilly replied_

 _Phillp knows he could be dreaming. He's seeing his wife! **Oh fuck! What the hell is this?! Lilly?! What the hell is going on?! What the fuck did they to me?!**_

 _"What's wrong baby? Cat got your tongue?" Lilly said laughing evilously_

 _Phillip backs away slowly. Not knowing what's happening to him. Is he seeing things?_

 _Jack **{re-appears}** where Lilly was standing. _

_"Hahahahaha! Gotcha! You...you should see the look on your damn face! hahaha..."_

 _Phillip snared, balling his fist as he began to **CHARGE (yelling)** after Jack! _

_"RAWWWWWWWWWWWR!" BAMB! Phillip hits the floor as he ran into the metal wall! Knocked himself out cold._


	12. Chapter 12

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 12: DARYL TO THE RESCUE**

 _ **Hi! I had fun typing this Chapter! Daryl Dixon *Saves* Nurse Joann Baker in a most difficult situation. Sasha is really loosing it! I hope everyone enjoys this Chapter. Hopefully its not BORING! Please post comments! Thanks! :O)**_

 _Daryl Dixon arrives at the George Washington University Hospital on his motorcycle in front of the ER entrance. No ones around. Its completely ***Deserted*** Where the hell is everybody? he thought. Dixon turned off the motorcycle and hops off. _

_He takes out his crossbow as he walks through the *ER* doors. Empty._

 _"JOANN! JOANN!" he yells out calling her name. Hoping she'll appear so he can go back to F5 headquarters to mind his own business._

 _"Shit. Where the hell is she?" he says out loud to himself. Daryl walks down the hall with caution. Be ready for anything or anybody to show up right in front of him._

 _"HOLD it right there Dixon" a female voice said. That ***voice*** Daryl recognizes. He thought to himself **No. It can't be. Why the hell is she doing this?!**_

 _Sasha stepped out from one of the exam rooms. Junior comes out with Joann as hostage. He put a knife close to her neck. Joann feels a bit scared; bracing herself. Daryl kept his crossbow aiming at Sasha._

 _"Don't make this harder than it is Daryl. Put down the crossbow"_

 _"Why the hell should I? What the hell happen to you Sasha? Was it your idea of ambushing from Alexandra?"_

 _Sasha didn't say anything. Just looking at him like he asked a stupid question. Junior interrupted and said, "I'm sorry to break up this reunion but are we gonna do this or what? What's the plan Sasha?"_

 _"Junior shut up. I got this"_

 _Junior rolled his eyes. Shaking his head._

 _"How long are you gonna aim that crossbow at me?"_

 _"As long as I decided to shoot one right through your damn skull"_

 _"Really? **(smile)** You won't do that Daryl" _

_"How you know what I won't do?"_

 _"Cause you came to rescue her right?"_

 _Daryl glanced at Joann. Joann looks at him. **Damn it why did I say "yes" in the first place to go on this fucking "Save-a-life"mission! I'm getting tired of these damn** **games! Women!** Dixon thought. _

_"Of course you did. Look, we can stand here and look dumb or...we can cut a deal" Sasha said._

 _"What kind of deal your talking about?"_

 _Sasha slowly takes her gun out. Daryl is ready to shoot Sasha in the head with a bow and arrow. "What the hell your doing?"_

 _"Relax" Sasha said. She put down her weapon;raised her hands up like she surrenders. "See? No harm. No foul"_

 _Sasha starts to ***unbutton*** her brown blouse; showing her black bra underneath. Trying to get his attention to loose focus. Dixon couldn't help but stare._

 _"You like what you see Daryl?" Sasha said with a smile._

 _"Not really. I've seen better tits on a woman. And I mean **"woman"**. Not some little teenage girl" _

_Sasha laughs and said, "Very funny Dixon. You've got jokes"_

 _"I'm not in the mood to be jokin' a'round! Just let the woman go or else I will kill you right here and NOW!"_

 _Sasha looks serious and says, "You know that's not going to happen. If you kill me, you know what will happen"_

 _"I do. I can take care of it. Like I always do. For the last time Sasha, let her GO"_

 _"Not until you offer my deal. If not, I will give Junior the order to slice her throat. Now you don't want that to happen do you? What excuse will you tell her friend?"_

 _Daryl glanced at Joann again. Junior pressed the knife a little closer towards Joann's neck. "I'll fucking do it!" Junior replied_

 _Dixon had no choice but to hear the deal. He lower his crossbow._

 _"FINE. What's the damn deal?" Dixon said._

 _"SEX. Of course"_

 _Daryl looks ***confused*** and says, "What? Is this a fucking joke?" _

_Joann shakes her head thinking **What a shame. Poor young woman who's making *deals* by opening her legs. A typical, unbalanced whore.**_

 _"No its not a joke Daryl. Its a done deal. Take it or leave it"_

 _"Why are you doing this to yourself? This isn't you. The Sasha I knew was smart, intelligent, and a woman who stands up for what's right"_

 _Tears filled up in Sasha's eyes. Everything's she lost made her a different person. From a distance behind Dixon, Sasha sees her brother. Daryl tries to figure out what's wrong with Sasha. He ***turns*** and saw nobody. _

_"Tyreese? Is that you?" she asked as tears fall down her face._

 _Sasha is loosing it. Junior frowns up and trying to figure out who the fuck Sasha is talking to. This chick is fucking GONE he thought._

 _Tyreese disappears! Sasha yelling out, "Tyreese don't GO! Don't leave ME!"_

 _Daryl feels sorry for her. He feels in his heart to help her. He lost Rick, Carl, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne. Sasha was the last person he saw after the OUTBREAK._

 _Sasha gets angry! She pulls out a knife from behind her pants! Joann saw it and yells out, "Daryl look OUT!" Sasha throws her knife towards Daryl!_

 _Daryl dodges the knife! Sasha picks her up her gun and runs towards Daryl shooting at him! **POW! POW! POW! POW!**_

 _Sasha is searching for Daryl. The woman is a killing machine. Feeling frustrated looking for Dixon. "Fuuuuuck! Where are you Daryl?! This time I'm gonna KILL you!"_

 _"Junior and I will have so much fun with the nurse. I know Junior will. **(laughs)** After he's done, I'll have the pleasure of cutting her pretty little face! Then, I'll chop her up into pieces and feed her to the DOGS!" _

_Joann stomps on Junior's foot! "AH!" She hits him in the gut while trying to run away but he grabs her and tackles her down on the ground! "You BITCH!"_

 _Junior turns her around! BAMB! She punched Junior in the face! He got pissed and punched her in the abdomen! "Ugh!"_

 _He takes his knife! He was about to ***stab*** her with it until Daryl TACKLES Junior off of Joann! Daryl aim his crossbow in Junior's face! He wanted to do it. God knows he wanted to! but...he couldn't. He thought about Phillip. And how he would reacted if he found out that his brother is dead. _

_Daryl knows what that feels like. A part of Daryl died once he found his brother Meryl as a walker._

 _"Go ON! Do it! Put me out of my FUCKING misery!"_

 _Joann touched Daryl on the shoulders and said, "Daryl NO. Don't do this. He ain't worth it honey. Let's just get the hell out of here"_

 _BAMB! Daryl knocked Junior out COLD! He looks at Joann, "Your right. he ain't. Let's get out of here"_

 _Dixon helps Joann up to her feet. They put their arms around each other as they headed towards the ER exit door._

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"I don't know and I don't care"_

 _POW ! "AHHH!" Dixon yells out! A ***Gun shot*** through Daryl's arm as he falls too the floor! "Daryl!" Joann kneels down and check his womb. _

_"Just...get out of here. My bike is outside the door. GO"_

 _"No Daryl I'm not leaving you"_

 _"Did ya just hear what I said?! Are you deaf?! Get your ass out of here!" he said yelling at her. "Ahhh shit"_

 _Sasha steps out in front of them. Joann looks at Sasha with an anger smirk. "Step back bitch. I'm gonna enjoy killing him first. Then, I'm gonna take my time killing you"_

 _"Sasha"_

 _A voice caught her attention. She looks up and sees Bob Stookey. Her boyfriend. Bob turns into a ***Walker*** ! Growling at her. Walking towards her. Sasha shakes her head, dropping her gun. _

_"Nooooo! NO!" Sasha said yelling; falling to her knees crying. Her face buried in the floor. "Why are you doing this to me?! Whyyyyyyyy!"_

 _Joann and Daryl quickly stands up and runs out the ER. Dixon gently sat Joann on his bike. He hop on turning on the engine. Joann put her arms around Daryl tight. "Hang ON"_

 _While Dixon was driving outside the city, a black SUV drives fast behind them! Joann turned around and saw Sasha driving! This woman just won't quit! Junior is not in the vehicle. She left him behind._

 _Joann pats Daryl on the shoulder yelling, "Daryl! Drive FASTER! Drive faster!"_

 _"I got it! Hang on!" Daryl drives with more speed._

 _That SUV is much faster! With ***Fire*** in her eyes, Sasha drives on the wrong side of ROAD to catch up with Daryl. Sasha aims her gun at Daryl and Joann. _

_"Its OVER Daryl!" Sasha said._

 _Joann aims a small gun at Sasha."No HUN, its over for YOU!"_

 _POW! Joann shots the gun in the vehicle! Sasha lost ***control***! The SUV slides off the road and into the grass! **CRASH!** hitting a TREE! _

_Joann smiles with confidence while Daryl looks back at the SUV. Wondering if Sasha is dead or alive. He was impressed by Joann's actions a few minutes ago._

 _"Where the hell did you get that gun?!" he asked._

 _"I FOUND it in your pocket bag on the side! Thought it might be handy!"_

 _"It was! Damn woman! Your pretty tough! I like it!"_

 _"I knew you would!" Joann said. Holding on to Daryl tight._

 _Daryl and Joann have a nice ***connection*** with each other. Wonder how long that will last. A narrow escape from the hospital and the road. They both could have died. Under Sasha's ***unstable*** circumstances, they made it. _


	13. Chapter 13

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 13: OVERHEARD- THE TRADE:ORDER TO KILL**

 **Hi! I hope you like this chapter! Daryl is being a real ASS! but we all love it though. Madam Vice President is in a tough situation. ENJOY! Post Comments! :O)**

 _7:30 AM. Daryl speeds ahead inside the ***Double Doors*** of F5 headquarters. He swirves around in the parking lot elevator to a complete STOP! Joann was holding on for dear life! Buring her face in his back. Praying to God she'll make it in one piece. _

_The elevator door closes. Elevator automatically **-moves-** ***UP*^^^^^^^^^^**_

 _"Hey, were here. Your safe"_

 _Joann slowly lifts up her head; looking around. Dixon glanced back at her._

 _"Your alright?"_

 _Joann said, "Yes. I guess so. What about you?"_

 _He nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm good" Their eyes locked on each other. Joann swift a bit of Daryl's hair to the side to see his handsome face. She smile. Daryl didn't._

 _ **Damn. Why is this woman smiling at me? Is she gonna say somethin' or what?!** he said to himself. _

_"Thanks again for saving my life. I didn't know what I would do if you wouldn't have been there"_

 _"Your welcome. Not a problem" he said._

 _Joann leans forward towards Daryl. She kisses him on the cheek. Dixon didn't react to it. **What the hell did she do that for? If she thinks I'm a sleep with her, she's damn wrong.**_

 _"Your good people Daryl" Joann said._

 _That ***struck*** a nerve to Daryl because Beth Greene said the same thing to him last year. **'Your gonna miss me gone'** she also said. The ***Death*** of Beth and the others has brought out the **'Old'** Daryl Dixon back. His heart is black as TAR. _

_He looks ahead and said to Joann in his deep southern accent, "Stop"_

 _Joann put her arms around him smiling, "What? Its true. There's not a lot of guys like you out there" The elevator door opens Daryl said, "I hope it aint"_

 _Dixon drives off the elevator **zooms** down the hallway. Driving his motorcycle in F5 headquarters is completely insane. Daryl didn't care. Mission Accomplished for him. He could MOVE on and be on his own. _

_Daryl comes to a complete STOP in front of Claire's office. Dr. Morgan opened the door. Joann and Claire eyes meet._

 _"Joann!" "Claire!"_

 _They embraced each other with happiness and joy._

 _"Oh thank God your alright" Claire said._

 _"I'm good girl. Except for my pain leg. It hurts so damn bad"_

 _"Don't worry Joann, I'll take care of it right away"_

 _Claire glanced at Daryl's shoulder. The ***gun shot*** womb doesn't look too bad. Its a scar actually, nothing serverly damage. He was lucky. The bullet could have went through his shoulder down into his chest and killed him. _

_"Oh Daryl, your shoulder. I have to take a look at it"_

 _"Nah" Daryl got off his motorcycle. He says, "I'm good. Doesn't hurt that much anyway"_

 _"I don't care if it doesn't. I'm a look at it anyway"_

 _Daryl rolled his eyes at her. He didn't feel like arguing with her no ways. "FINE woman. Whatever. Just do what you have to do so I can leave"_

 _"Thank you. Now, could you please carry Ms. Baker into the exam room?"_

 _Claire said asking kindly._

 _Daryl carries Joann in his arms into the exam room. Joann smiles looking into Dixon's eyes as she put her arms around him. **What a man. He might be rough around the** **edges, but he's a man I consider on being my 'Soul Mate'** she said to herself. _

_Daryl slowly put her down on the exam chair. He notice that she was starring at him. He looks at her and said, "Why the hell your starring at me for?"_

 _"No reason. I just like to stare at ya" she said._

 _"Didn't ya momma told you not to stare. Its not polite" Dixon replies._

 _"Your absolutely right babe but... I just can't help myself" Joann said smiling with a wink._

 _Daryl walked away from her. He didn't know how to respond after what she had said to him. He knows that she was **'flirting'** but it didn't do any good to him. _

_"Is that all you women can think about is SEX?" he asked as he walked towards the couch behind Joann; slouched up on it. Covering his eyes._

 _Joann shakes her head smiling, "Of course not baby. Not this chick. Don't you sometimes feel this URGE of wanting someone to just give you the most incredible pleasure that you most fantasies in your wildest dreams?"_

 _Claire walks in the exam room and answers **(giggling)** , " Are you asking Daryl?" _

_"Yeah. **(Giggling)** What's so funny?" Joann asked. _

_Daryl quickly rise up from the couch, "Yeah Claire. What's so funny? I know your not laughing. You can damn well answer that question"_

 _Joann eyes went wide. Figured out right then and there that Claire had SEX with someone on the F5 team. Claire looks right at Daryl snaring. Feeling curious of what he's talking about._

 _"Ooooh. What is he talking about?"_

 _"Nothing Joann. He doesn't know anything" Claire said rolling her eyes at him._

 _"Either I must be deaf or I must have mistaken hearing you and Elway down the hall into one of those private rooms" Daryl said._

 _Joann got excited, "OOOOH...really?!"_

 _Claire looks shocked and pissed. Feeling embarrassed. **Shit! He heard Jake and I in one of the *Private rooms* Asshole!** she said to herself. Did Daryl really heard Elway and Claire having sex? Or is he just pulling her **'Chain'**? _

_"Your a LIAR Daryl! You didn't hear anything!" Claire said shouting at him_

 _Daryl, for once put a smile on his face. He' s enjoying making Claire angry. Its fun to him. Why is he doing this to her? Is he jealous because he hasn't got laid with either Carol or Beth? Or any of the women in the group?_

 _"Shit I heard evvvvery...thing! Ha! It sounded like you two were doing a PORNO"_

 _Joann laughs. She couldn't help herself. She was enjoying this. Claire points her finger at Daryl and shouting, "You shut your mouth Dixon! Shut the FUCK up!"_

 _"The one thing I realllll...y enjoyed is when you told him that's the ***SPOT*** and don't **STOP**. I figured he was pleasuring your..."_

 _ **POP!** Liquid from an IV bag hits Daryl's arm HARD! "Ow SHIT!" _

_"GET OUT! You son of a BITCH!"_

 _Joann didn't think it was funny anymore. Daryl has ***crossed*** the line. He needs to stop. _

_"Are you CRAZY woman?!" Daryl said yelling back at her._

 _"NO I'm NOT! Get OUT!"_

 _"Daryl ENOUGH! Claire calm DOWN!" Joann said._

 _Claire picks up a metal bedpan and **throws** it towards Daryl's direction! Daryl dodges the bedpan, "FUCK!" He quickly runs out the room then said in a low tone, "Crazy BITCH"_

 _8:00 AM. ***Unknown Location*** F5, The President, Vice President, Agent Carlise, and Dr. Lee steps out of the F5 SUV walking down a long path towards 2 large black doors that are *Guarded* by 2 armed hostles. _

_F5 team is armed with their F5 vest and weapons. Madam Vice President is so worried about her husband. **God, please, please, please let my husband be okay. I couldn't bare to loose him. I know I was cruel for blaming him for hurting the President but still...I forgive him. I love my husband.I love him very much...**_

 _President Stillson has been in tough situations plenty of times. This...is different. **God, I know I haven't always been** ***Fair*** **with people. Or do right by people. And I deserved what's coming to me. Just please look after my daughter Abigail. She deserved to be happy. She deserve to grow up to be successful. To do what's right by people. To fall in love and get married. That's all I want for her...**_

 _Jack Bauer however is not praying to God. He lost his faith a long time ago. Jack is willing to be prepared for DEATH. This man is not afraid. His team didn't like the fact that he's giving up so easily. Jack didn't have much of a choice. He had to **'Sacrifice'** his life so that millions of people can live. Besides, this isn't his first time. He's use to it. _

_Everyone stopped in front of the double doors. The 2 hostels kept their eyes on them; aiming their guns at them. The double doors **Open** behind the hostels slowly. Tony Almedia, Bobby Lee Swagger, Raizo, and Sasha stepped out. _

_The look on Jack's face. He couldn't believe that Tony is standing before him._

 _"Welcome. I hope it wasn't too hard to find" "Good to see you Jack"_

 _Jack couldn't speak. He just felt sick to his stomach. Lilly speaks, "Where's my husband?" "Take me to him NOW. Please"_

 _"Sure thing Madam President but...first thing first"_

 _Tony walked over towards President Stillson and says, "Mr. President, don't think I know what you've tried to do before you got here"_

 _Stillson tried to lie about what he did. He says, "I don't know what your talking about"_

 _"Oh Mr. President just stop. Stop fucking lying" Agent Carlise said as he walk over towards Tony. "You knew exactly what you did. Called the U.S. Military Bases and the Joint Chiefs to ATTACK the ***Enemies*** location" _

_Stillson knew right then and there that Agent Carlise betrayed him._

 _"You son of a BITCH" Stillson said. "I TRUSTED you!"_

 _"Ah well...trusting me was easy for you. Somehow you believed in me. You thought I could...um what's the word...CHANGE?"_

 _Agent Carlise laughs. Dr. Lee smiles as she walks over by Agent Carlise._

 _"I couldn't agree more" she said._

 _Lilly shakes her head looking away. She's not too surprised that Dr. Joy Lee was apart of this. Stillson shakes his head. **Fucking BITCH. How could she do this to me! I've made her for who she is! I let her FUCK me for Christ's sakes! I feel so stupid. So betrayed.**_

 _"Joy. Why? Just tell me why?" Stillson asked._

 _"Why? **(laughs)** Oh it was sooooo...easy. Like Duncan said. I've made you trust me. By SEDUCING me and by putting me on top to be the most sucessful young doctors in the WORLD. All I had to do is put on a little 'ACT' for ya. It worked" _

_"What about your parents Joy?" Lilly asked._

 _Joy rolled her eyes with attitude, "What about them? My parents cared LESS about me okay. They were too damn busy working together as a team that they forgot all about their little girl"_

 _"They did cared about you Joy. I know because they always talked about how PROUD they are with the truth"_

 _Joy didn't believe her. Rolling her eyes and says, "Your lying. Don't even try to soften me up with that bull shit"_

 _"OKAY. Let's get back to business. Mr. President, Madam Vice President, please follow Dr. Lee in" Tony said._

 _"Wait a minute why? Lilly doesn't need to go inside" Stillson said._

 _"If she wants to see her husband alive she better. Besides, she has to do one more thing for us"_

 _Lilly thought to herself; figuring it out what in the hell are they talking about. Lilly says, "Its alright Greg. I'll do what they want me to do"_

 _"Right this way Mr. President, Madam Vice President" Joy said with a smile._

 _Lilly turned around and said to the F5 team, "You guys keep a sharp look out. I'll be back with Phillip"_

 _F5 nodded. Steve says, "Yes mamn. We always do"_

 _Lilly slightly smile as she began to walk through the doors. The Team looks on. Worried but ready to do what they have to do if all HELL broke loose._

 _"Jack. Follow me" Tony said. Jack says, "Just give me a minute Tony"_

 _Jack turned around facing his team. Before he was about to say something, Derek stepped up towards Jack and says, "Jack. I want to apologize for what I said earlier in the conference room. I didn't mean anything by it"_

 _Jack smile, "Its alright Derek. You don't have to apologize. I forgive you. Listen guys, you remember what I told you"_

 _"Of course Jack. Don't worry. We got it" Steve said._

 _"Good" Jack said. He looks at Elway and says, "Elway, you be good to Claire. Which I already know you will"_

 _"You damn right I will Jack" Elway said with a smile._

 _"He better or I will kick his ass" Derek said._

 _"Yeah. Yeah" Elway said._

 _The name *Claire* made Raizo realized of who they were talking about. Raizo knows Claire. A few months after her ***Abuse*** relationship from Mario, she met Raizo in Japan. Claire took care of Raizo in Tokyo General from a staff infection. She saved his life. _

_Raizo quickly asked in his Korean accent, "You guys know Claire?"_

 _Elway and Derek looks curious as they look at him. Elway asked, "Who the hell are you to Claire?"_

 _"I'm a friend. I was...a friend. She SAVED my life in Japan"_

 _"Awww...how cute. Raizo"_

 _Raizo looks right at Tony. "Focus. We got more shit to deal with. Let's go. The F5 team stay here. It won't be long"_

 _Jack nodded at his team as he walk towards the doors. Elway is starting to wonder why Claire haven't told him about Japan. She doesn't like to tell people too much of her past. It must of slipped her mind for not telling him._

 _Sasha glanced at Steve. She walked towards. Looking serious and pretty much PISSED. Sasha survived from the ***chase*** that took place from a deserted freeway. A small scar on the top left of her eye browl. A large bandage wrapped around her chest under her shirt. _

_Tony called out her name, "Sasha"_

 _"When you see Daryl, tell him that its not OVER. He's damn lucky I didn't kill him. Next time I will. And that BITCH" she said._

 _Sasha walks away. Derek and Steve glance at each other. Thinking this broad is BOLD and pretty much stupid to think that she's gonna kill Daryl Dixon._

 _A long hallway with doors on each side. President Stillson says, "All this. How did you invested in a place like this? Without my authorization"_

 _Tony giggled, "We have our ways Mr. President. You should know that" "Raizo, Swagger, Sasha, put the President in room 4 please. Dr. Lee, stay out here with Madam Vice President"_

 _Joy smiles and winks at Lilly, "Of course Tony"_

 _Lilly frowned rolling her eyes away from Dr. Lee. The three hostels escorted the President in room 4. Almedia opened the door for Jack into a room that has massive of highly dangerous weapons._

 _Jack walks in the room. Tony followed in behind him smiling. "Holy shit. Where the hell did you get all this?"_

 _"That's strictly confidential Jack. Look, I'm not going to kill you"_

 _Bauer looks at him and asked, "Why not? You ask for me. Here I am. Do what you have to do"_

 _"Your not hearing me Jack. I said that I'm not going to KILL you"_

 _"Then why the FUCK did you make me leave my team?!" Jack asked shouting at him_

 _"To SAVE your LIFE!"_

 _"What?"_

 _" Dexter is the one that wanted you dead. Not me. He consider that you was the one who KILLED his son. He questioned all of us. Including me. The man is on a war path. He wants blood. He has a **'List'** of people to kill that he suspects" _

_"And guess what Jack, you were on top of that list. Including the President. I have to maintain his orders. I have no choice. Right now I'm making a choice on my own. I'm letting you go. There's another door behind you. Take that out the back way"_

 _"No guards that way. Get out of Washington, D.C. as quickly as possible. You and Kim get out of the fucking U.S. Jack"_

 _"Is Dexter planning on bombing the United States?" Jack asked. "If so, you and I can stop him. Lets end this together"_

 _"I can't do that Jack. I'm sorry. GO. Before its too late"_

 _Jack walked towards the door. Glanced at Tony for maybe...the LAST time. Bauer disappeared out the door. Jack thinks that maybe Tony is setting him up but he looked into his eyes. He knows he's telling the truth._

 _Tony steps out the door. Closes and ***Locks*** it._

 _"You ladies have a nice chat?" he asked._

 _"Nope. She didn't really say much" Joy said. "Maybe she will now" Tony said._

 _Tony walks over towards Door #4. He opens it. Joy escorted Lilly into the room. Lilly is a bit afraid to go in. She walks in and saw President Stillson on the ground beaten. Lilly *gasp* running towards him quickly kneeling down._

 _"Oh my God. Greg. What did they do to you?"_

 _Lilly looks up at Raizo, Sasha, Swagger and shouted, "What the FUCK did you do to him?!"_

 _They didn't respond. Just looked at her. Tony walked over looking down at Lilly and the defenseless President Stillson on the ground. He shakes his head._

 _"Oh man. You guys did a number on him. Shit. Pick him up and put him in the chair"_

 _Lilly *Shield* the President, "NO. No. Don't you TOUCH him!"_

 _Sasha grabs Lilly by the waist! Lilly tries to fight her off! "Get the FUCK off of me! Let me go!"_

 _Sasha placed a knife under Lilly's neck, "Relax bitch. I won't hesitate to cut your fucking throat"_

 _"FUCK you"_

 _Sasha giggled, "Sorry Madam President, your not my type"_

 _Joy laughs. Tony had a smiling smirk on his face._

 _Raizo and Swagger picks up Stillson and places him in the chair. Tied him up tight so he won't get loose. The President came to. He ***grunt*** as he looked right at Lilly. Noticed that he couldn't move or even budge out of the chair. _

_Stillson's face is pretty much bruised up. Not too bad. Lip busted. A minor right black eye._

 _"Glad that your willing to join us Mr. President. This...is the END of the line for you"_

 _"I'm not afraid. Just let Madam Vice President go" Stillson said._

 _"I will, but...she have to do one more favor"_

 _Lilly feels scared. Worried what Tony wants her to do._

 _"Sasha, Joy, leave the room please"_

 _Sasha shoves off Lilly as she and Joy walk towards the door. Sasha has no respect whatsoever. Joy is the same but more reasonable. Raizo and Swagger stepped aside._

 _Tony stand next to Lilly and says, "Madam Vice President"_

 _Lilly looks at Tony with a pissed off look. "I know your angry, scared, and confused. But right now, you have to be BRAVE and do what I say"_

 _Madam President didn't respond to Tony. She looks at him with so much anger and frustration. Tony takes out his 45 caliber gun from behind him._

 _He **Pulls** back the safety. ***click*** Hands it to Lilly. She looks down at the gun. Figured out what Tony wants her to do. Stillson wasn't surprised. Being assassinated has been HISTORY in the Political world. _

_"All you have to do is shoot him. Right in the chest. Simple. You and your husband goes free" Tony said._

 _Lilly looks at Tony like he's crazy. No. No. I won't do it. He lost his mind thinking I'm going to kill the President. she thought._

 _Madam President says, "No. No way. I'm not going to shoot the President of the United States in COLD blood"_

 _"You better. Or your husband will DIE right in front of you. Do you want that?"_

 _"Lilly, listen to what he is saying. Do it, so that you and Phillip can get out of here" Stillson said. "I'm done Lilly. Just do it. Don't second guess yourself"_

 _Lilly is in a difficult situation. She thought of a way getting out of it. But she couldn't. She takes the gun as it shakes in her hand. Lilly began to cry._

 _"Lilly look at me. Look at me"_

 _Madam President looks at him. Tears ran down her face. "There's nothing more I could ask for than for you to do this. Its a lot to bare yes but its the right thing to do in order to save Phillip. Do it. Pull the trigger"_

 _"I...can...t" Lilly said in a sobbing voice._

 _"You DO it now Madam President! NOW! Or I swear to God I will bring Phillip in here and blow his fucking brains out! DO it!" Tony said shouting at her._

 _"Stop yelling at her!" Stillson said yelling at Tony_

 _"Shut up! Your not in the position to speak. Raizo, Swagger, bring Phillip Kopus in here"_

 _Raizo and Swagger nodded; quickly walked towards the door. Lilly pleded saying, "No. No. No. Please don't. I'll do it. I'll do it"_

 _"Good woman" he said. Lilly couldn't stop her hand from ***shaking*** She aims the gun towards Stillson's chest. The President closes his eyes. Bracing himself; ready to DIE. _

_Lilly says as she sobs silently, "Forgive...me"_

 _POW! POW! 2 bullets went through Stillson's CHEST! The President died instantly._

 _Lilly falls to her knees dropping the gun crying. "Oh God forgive me. Please forgive me"_


	14. Chapter 14

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 14: BRUTAL MURDER**

 ** _Short Chapter! Sad and Tragic! :O( Please Comment! ENJOY!_**

 _A couple hours earlier...The ***Marriott*** hotel _

_Susan Elway took a HOT quick shower right after she had spoken with her brother. Wearing a white towel covering her body. Susan's cell phone **Vibrates** on the END table. She walks over and looks at who's calling. **{Unknown Caller}**_

 _"Who the hell is this?" she said to herself._

 _Susan answers, "Hello?" No response. Just a sound of ***Breathing*** in the phone. _

_"Hello? Whoever this is stop fucking playing jokes. Your not Michael Myers and I don't have time to play a victim like Laurie Strode!"_

 _Susan hung up. "The nerve of fucking people" Placing her cell phone on the table._

 _A HARD ***Knock*** at the door! Susan flinched! She slowly walked towards the door and looked out the ***Peep*** hole. **{Nobody in sight}**_

 _Susan touches the doorknob. Slowly turned it and opened the door. She looks out and saw no one. Susan rolled her eyes as she closed the door._

 _" **(Big sigh)** I feel like I'm loosing my fucking mind" _

_Susan walks over by the closet. She opens the door..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _A surprised ***unknown*** ski mask man jumps out of the closet! TACKLES her down on the bed! Susan tries to fight back! The man is too strong. He holds her down! _

_"Get the FUCK off of me! Who are you?!"_

 _The masked man pulls out a LARGE silver knife from behind his pants pocket. Susan eyes got wide when she saw the knife. She felt scared and cries out, "No. No please don't. Please. I give you what you want. Don't...kill me. Pleasssse"_

 _ **STAB!** "Ughhhhhhhh!" The man stabs Susan multiple times in the chest! Over. Over. And Over again. _

_Susan says as blood pours out her mouth, "Ja...cob. I'm...sorr...y" She takes her **LAST** breath and dies. _

_Blood is all over the bed. The man just glance at Susan's dead body. He gently closes her eyes. Climbs off of her and walks out the door._

 _Susan's cell phone **Vibrates** reading **{Jacob Elway}**_


	15. Chapter 15

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 15: D.C. UNDER ATTACK!**

 **Hopefully you guys ENJOY this chapter! Hopefully its not boring! Please comment! Thanks! :O)**

 _9:30 AM. The President Of The Untied States Greg Stillson is dead..._

 _F5 escorted Madam Vice President and Phillip in the F5 vehicles. Agent Derek Morgan **Drives** off. _

_Madam Vice President Lilly Kopus and her husband Phillip Kopus are ***free*** to go. Lilly is in SHOCK. The woman is traumatized for what she had to can still picture the horrific moment that took place. Phillip is beyond pissed about what happened to his wife. _

**_In a matter of time, he's gonna get his revenge. Those fuckers are gonna DIE by my hands. Especially Junior. Asshole of a brother betrayed me. He's gonna get his. By GOD he's gonna fucking get it good!_**

 _Phillip looks up at Steve and Jacob Elway; "Look um...I appreciate for what you guys done. If it wasn't for you guys, my wife and I wouldn't made it out alive. Thank you"_

 _"Not a problem" Steve said smiling. He glance at Madam President who is looking out the window. Just in a dazed. **God...this is like a nightmare. Please...someone wake** **me up from it. Please wake me up.** she said to herself. _

_Elway kept trying to ***call*** his sister Susan. No answer. He was worried. Wondering why he's sister hasn't picked up her damn cell phone. **Fuck Susan. Where the hell are** **you? (Sigh)** He pushed his sister's number on this cell phone **{{{Dialing}}}** it goes into voice mail _

_"Hi. Susan Elway here. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" ***Beep***_

 _"Susan, its me. I've been calling for the 11th time. Call me back as soon as you can. Love you" **CLICK**_

 _"Hey Jake, I'm sure your sister made it out in time. She probably can't get any service to where she's at" Steve said._

 _"Yeah but she could at least spotted a payphone somewhere" Elway said._

 _A herd of hostels wearing all black walking towards the F5 SUV from a distance._

 _"OH SHIT" Derek said as he **SLAMS** on the breaks! _

_"Talk to me Derek. What's going on?" Steve said._

 _Lilly looked forward and saw the hostels coming towards them. Feeling frightened._

 _"Oh My God" she said._

 _Elway and Steve turned around and look at the armed men coming towards them. Phillip looks ahead with an anger smirk on his face. **Motherfuckers. They gonna try and get away from killing me and my wife. Don't fucking THINK so.**_

 _He asked Steve, "You guys got an extra weapon?"_

 _"Yeah" Elway handed him an automatic weapon._

 _Lilly looks at Phillip and said, "Phillip what are you doing?"_

 _"Were going to war babe. Were gonna FIGHT back"_

 _"With all do respect Madam Vice President, he's got a point" Steve said._

 _Lilly nodded, "Your right. He does. I'll have a weapon as well"_

 _"Lilly no. After what you've been through" Phillip said._

 _"Right now Phillip I don't give a damn what I've been through. Its bad enough that were in a fucked up situation"_

 _"Were gonna fight back HARD. And were gonna take these motherfuckers to their graves" Lilly said with all seriousness. She looks at Elway and Steve, "Now, give me a damn weapon fellas"_

 _"Yes mam" Steve said. "Elway"_

 _Elway gives Lilly another automatic weapon. She **Pulls** back the safety of the gun. ***Click***_

 _Damn. They all thought. Madam Vice President Lilly seemed to not be afraid anymore. All that changed quickly. Phillip is so proud of his wife. Its really turning him **'ON'** right now. _

_"Are you really turning me on right now Lilly? Going Sarah Conor all of a sudden?" Phillip asked smiling._

 _Lilly smiles and said, "You have no idea babe"_

 _"You seemed to know how to use that weapon mam" Elway said._

 _"That I do Mr. Jacob Elway. That I do"_

 _A ***LOUD*** siren surrounded the entire area! The hostles aimed their guns at the F5 team; holding their positions. Derek said, "Damn it. HANG ON!" _

_Derek swerve FAST and turned around **speeding** headed towards another direction! The hostels began FIRING in the back of the F5 SUV! Everyone ducked inside the vehicle! _

_Gun SHOTS ringing all through out the city of D.C! The Civilians that were headed out of D.C. as bullets goes through their cars. Men, Women, and Children._

 _Not only bullets are flying but **EXPLOSIONS** are echoing throughout the city. The Pentagon was attacked! The Washington Monument was destroyed. Dexter Morgan has taken over the White House. Killing Stillson's Agent security team, stacking their bodies up like firewood, and burning their bodies into ashes. _

_The DC Police Department were taken over earlier as to the ***National Guard*** were **AMBUSHED** unexpectedly. The CIA and FBI departments are down. Dexter has enough men and women from all over the world to take over a whole STATE. _

_This man is on a rampage. He can't be stopped! How will F5 be able to stop this MAD man?!_

 _F5 headquarters has looked on at the terror of chaos from the BIG screen. Diane and Abigail have made it there safety. Abigail is in another room coloring in a color book that Claire has gave her._

 _Chloe lost contact with the F5 team. She tries to rec-connect but no luck. Claire and Joann was beginning to worry. Worry if the team is seriously hurt. The madam Vice President and her husband._

 _F5 Phone **{{{Rings}}}** Chloe answers, "Hello? Steve? Can you hear me? Steve?" _

_***Loud static*** "Chloe? ***static*** Chl... ***static*"**_

 _Daryl quickly walks up towards the big screen. Claire glanced at him; rolling her eyes at him as she looks back at the **SCREEN.**_

 _The communication becomes ***clear*** "Chloe can you hear me?" _

_"Yes I hear you. Are you guys alright?" Chloe asked._

 _Gun firing! Explosions sounded through the speaker phone._

 _"Yeah. Were under attack! I repeat! Were under attack!" Steve said._

 _The F5 vehicle is SPOTTED on the screen. Dodging through explosions and bullets. Chloe looks up on the screen! Claire feeling worried;folding her hands and praying that they will make it out._

 _"Oh God. I see you guys right now! Get OUT of there!" Chloe said._

 _"Were try...!"_

 _ **BOOOM!** An explosion on the side of the vehicle! ***Static*** **{Lost Communication} *No Signal***_

 _Claire gasp!; started crying. Joann cover her mouth of shock as she walks over towards her friend and comfort her. The look on Chloe's face. Trying to connect back with the team. Tears filled her eyes._

 _Daryl feels sad; yet stupid for his behavior earlier. Dixon didn't want to believe that the team is DEAD. **No. Not like this. I gotta do somethin' about it. Don't be such an asshole. Do the right thing.** he said to himself. _


	16. Chapter 16

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 16: SAFE & SOUND-OUT OF HAND**

 _While Claire stops sobbing as she tried to get it together. Joann rubs her back for comfort. Daryl shakes his head. Walking away saying, "I've gotta do somethin'"_

 _Claire turns around shouting back at him, "Like what?! Their DEAD! Why do you care anyway?!"_

 _"That's when your wrong! I do care alright! If I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't!" Daryl said yelling back at her. "I'm tryin' to do what's right! That's what Jack would have wanted it!"_

 _Claire walk quickly towards him, shoved him and said,"You don't EVER speak of Jack or anybody else on the team! All you care about is yourself. Get out" She shoves him hard yelling, "GET OUT!"_

 _Daryl walks away. Joann follows him. He goes into his office; grabs his crossbow and bag. "Daryl you don't have to go. She's in a time of mourning. All of us are"_

 _"Their not dead. Injured maybe, but not dead" he said._

 _"You truly believe that?" she asked._

 _"Yeah. I do" Daryl climbs on his bike, starts the engine. "I gotta find out for myself. I know their alive"_

 _"Be CAREFUL" Joann leans forward and kisses Daryl on the cheek._

 _"I will. Don't worry. You okay?" he asked._

 _"Yep. Just promise me you'll come back" she said._

 _"Of course" he said winking at her._

 _Daryl drives away fast on his motorcycle. **Zoom** down the hallway into the MAIN elevator. _

_**(Sigh)** Joann folded her arms; looking up to the ceiling and says, "Lord, please watch over my FUTURE husband. Don't let any harm come towards him. Let him come back in one piece. Amen" _

_Dixon drives off the elevator...suddenly he sees the F5 team, Vice Madam President, and Phillip Kopus right in front of him. They were bless enough to walk away from a reck vehicle. A few bumps and scraps on them but they are alright. Derek says, "You guys are alive. I knew it" "Ya'll alright?"_

 _"Never been better" Steve said._

 _"Where are you going Dixon?" Elway asked._

 _"Out for a bit. Don't worry, I can take care of myself" Dixon replied._

 _He nodded at the Vice Madam President, "Mam"_

 _"You must be Daryl Dixon" she said._

 _"The smart mouthed redneck" Phillip replied. Kopus walked over towards Daryl and said, "You talk to my wife like that again, I'll take one of your arrows and shove it up your ASS"_

 _"Hmmmph. You and your brother are definitely alike. Luckily for him I knock his ass out" Daryl said driving away fast_

 _"Smart ass redneck" Phillip said._

 _The elevator ***sounded*** Madam Vice President, Phillip, F5 team stepped off the elevator. _

_Diane and Abigail spotted Vice Madam President and Phillip. Abigail ran towards Lilly and Phillip. "Aunt Lilly! Uncle Phillip!"_

 _Lilly and Phillip embraces her. They were so happy to see her. Tears fall down Lilly's eyes. "Our sweet niece Abby"_

 _"Oh thank God you two are alright" Diane said with a smile. "Yeah. It was one hell of a RUSH" Phillip said._

 _Claire runs over towards the team. She couldn't believe it. Figure that they were dead after seeing that explosion on the big screen. Claire embraces her cousin crying. "Oh God. Your alive"_

 _"Of course I'am baby girl. Those assholes can't kill us" Derek said with a smile._

 _"Where's Jake?" Claire asked._

 _"He's by the elevators trying to contact Susan. Nothing yet. He's been trying like 13 times already" Derek said._

 _Claire looks towards the elevators. Feeling worried about Jake._

 _She says, "I should go to see if he's okay" Claire was about to walk away as Derek gently takes her arm and said, "Claire, give him time to himself alright?"_

 _"I can't Derek. I can't let it go" she said. Derek let her go. "I know. Because you love him" he replied._

 _"Yes. I do"_

 _Derek nodded. Claire slightly smile as she runs down the hallway. She sees Elway on the phone pacing. Giving Susan another message. **Where are you Susan? Jake is** **worried sick. Call him back. Don't do this to him.** she thought to herself. _

_Or maybe Claire thought something BAD happened to Susan. Maybe Susan was KILLED during the attack. Claire didn't want to think it or even say it to Jake. He would be fucking pissed about it._

 _"Call me back Susan. Please. Fucking call me back. I'm worried SICK" Elway said. He hung up. The look on Jacob's face. Claire sees it. Tired. Frustrated. Pissed. Worried._

 _"Hey"_

 _Elway looks up at Claire with a slight smile. "Hey" She walks up to him as they embraced each other. Claire feels like she's dreaming; couldn't believe that Jake is ALIVE. That explosion on the big screen keeps **'recapping'** in her head. _

_"I can't believe it. I thought I lost you" she said._

 _"I thought we were DEAD. All I can think about was you. Susan. And my mom"_

 _He gently takes both of his hands and place them on both her shoulders. He says, "I never...want to feel that way ever again. Never." Elway press his lips against Claire's._

 _Claire put her arms around Elway as he put his arms around her waist. Holding her tightly. All the emotions that Jacob is feeling, Claire knows how to ease the tension._

 _They unlock lips; looking into each other's eyes. "You should go attend to the Madam Vice President and her husband. He has a gunshot womb that needs to be look at. I have to keep trying calling Susan"_

 _"Okay. Are you alright Jake?" she asked. "Baby I'm fine. Go" he said._

 _Claire walks away; glanced back at him. Elway kept trying to call his sister._

 _ ***Bell Dings*** Elevator doors opened Daryl Dixon stepped off. _

_"No luck?" Daryl asked. Elway shakes his head, "No. No luck what's so ever"_

 _"I'm sure she'll call soon" Daryl said._

 _"Yeah"_

 _Daryl felt like he wanted to tell Elway about the **'ease dropping'** situation but its a BAD time. He'll tell him when the time is right. Dixon walks away; headed towards his office._

 _Claire takes care of Phillip Kopus. Easily takes out the bullet of his leg. Phillip was a trooper. He's been through worse scenarios before with much much pain than a bullet womb._

 _"Your a real trooper Mr. Kopus" Claire said._

 _"Why thank you. I've been through worse than this" Phillip said._

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Yep"_

 _"Phillip, don't even think about telling that story" Lilly said._

 _Phillip chuckled, "I wasn't going to say anything babe"_

 _"Good"_

 _Claire and Joann smiled. The room is silent. Dr. Morgan is finished with Phillip's leg. "DONE" Claire said. "Thank you"_

 _"Your welcome"_

 _Phillip steps off the exam chair. Claire turned; looked at Joann and asked, "Do I need to look at your leg again?"_

 _"No I'm good. I'm gonna use the restroom. Excuse me"_

 _Joann walked out the door. She walked passed Dixon's office until she saw him in there fixing his arrows. Joann walks in his office. He looks up at her._

 _"Hey. I thought you were going on a ride to get some fresh air"_

 _"I was. I've changed my mind"_

 _Joann smiles and said, "I'm glad you did" She walks over and sat next to him on his couch. Daryl continues to fix his arrows as Joann stares at him. **Damn. I wanna give him my BODY right NOW! I know he wants it. I can sense it. Come on Daryl, have me NOW.**_

 _ **Damn it why the hell is she starring at me? What does she want now? I'm gonna have to say somethin'. Stop being a pussy. Your a DIXON!** he said to himself. _

_"What?" he asked in his deep southern accent._

 _"You know...that **'ease dropping'** you did. Did it give you any IDEAS?" she asked with a happy grin on her face. _

_**SNAP!** Daryl breaks one of his arrows. He looks right at her. Snaring. Joann is smiling. Thinking she's gonna get lucky with Daryl. Joann rubs Dixon's muscular arm and said, "Come on Daryl. I know you want to. I want to" _

_He takes her hand, leaning forward towards her. **Oh God! He's gonna kiss me! Lay it on me BIG BOY!** Joann closes her eyes. Ready for Daryl to kiss her. Dixon says, "I don't" _

_She opened her eyes. Feeling disappointed. "You shouldn't do this Joann. Your a smart woman. Tough. Stop tryin' ta get laid all the time"_

 _That struck a nerve to Joann. **Why would he say that to me? What's his problem?! I thought we had a CONNECTION! Boy, why did I ever fall for the losers!** she said to herself. _

_Joann stands up and says with attitude, "For your information Dixon I don't get laid all the fucking time! I'm not a WHORE! I thought for once that we have a connection! But I guess I was wrong!"_

 _Daryl rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear anymore of it._

 _"Tell me Daryl! Tell me I'm wrong!" she said shouting at him._

 _Dixon stand up and said, "Your NOT! Okay?! Your just-!"_

 _Joann quickly KISSES Daryl on the lips! Wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't respond. He didn't know how to. She slowly unlock her lips from Dixon. Joann smiles proudly walking out his office. Hopefully that **'Kiss'** will knock some SENSE in him._

 _Elway is in his office pacing back and forth on his cell phone. Claire ***knocks*** on his door; opens it and walks in. He glances at her and said, "Claire I can't talk right now. Susan hasn't answered yet" _

_"Maybe she's in an area that can't receive service"_

 _"She can get cell phone service okay! Stop saying that SHIT to me!" he said shouting at her_

 _Elway takes a deep sigh as he sat down at his desk. Tossing his phone on the desk. He closes his eyes rubbing his forehead. Jacob starting to get a ***Migraine***_

 _Claire walks over towards him. She leans on the desk as she takes both his hands. He looks up at her, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just..."_

 _"I know" she said softy. Claire understands that Elway is under pressure worrying about Susan. She hasn't called back yet. It really killing him._

 _Jacob pulls Claire into his lap. Claire put her arms around him. "I just hope she's alright. She has to be" Elway said._

 _"She is Jake. I believe she is. You gotta have faith babe"_

 _"I'm trying. I'm not too BIG on Faith. I've had my reasons"_

 _"Me too"_

 _Elway leans forward and kisses Claire. He place his hands under her t-shirt, grips her breasts passionately. Claire ***unbuttons*** Elway's shirt. He pulls up her shirt; Claire stops him. _

_"No Jake"_

 _"Why? What's wrong?" he asked._

 _" **(Big sigh)** There's something I have to tell you. But you can't loose your cool about it okay? I've already did earlier" _

_" Did something happened to you when I was gone?"_

 _"No. Um...Daryl heard us earlier in one of the private rooms"_

 _"What? That asshole ease dropped on us?" Elway said feeling pissed off._

 _"Yes but I already took care of it "_

 _"Did he fucking apologize?"_

 _"No. He didn't"_

 _"Son of a bitch. MOVE"_

 _Claire gets off of Elway as he storms out his office! Claire follows him in Dixon's office. "Jake! Jake stop! Don't do this!"_

 _Elway KICKS open Daryl's door! Daryl wakes up quickly as he stands up on his feet. "What the hell?!"_

 _"You son of a BITCH!" **BAMB!** Elway punches Daryl as Dixon hits the floor! Elway climbs up on Daryl and **BAMB! BAMB! BAMB!** ***punches*** Daryl in the face! Dixon hits Elway back **BAMB!** Jake falls down on the floor! _

_They both going back and forth beating the HELL out of each other! Claire yelling, "STOP it! Both of you STOP!"_

 _Steve and Derek runs in as they ***breaks up*** the fight! _

_"Alright knock it off you two! Calm down!" Steve shouted._

 _"Let me GO! I'm gonna fucking KILL him!" Elway said shouting_

 _"I'm gonna STOMP your ass until you DIE asshole!" Dixon said shouting at Elway_

 _"ENOUGH! Stop this SHIT! Both of you!" Derek said shouting at both of them._

 _Lilly walks in quickly; standing in the middle. "I've have had it up to here with this TEAM! Fuckin' STOP it right NOW!"_

 _"What the HELL is going on here?! Huh?! What is this about?!"_

 _Nobody said anything. Elway and Dixon glares at each other. Claire feels embarrassed. She didn't want to tell Lilly about why they were fighting. Lilly looks at Claire. "Is this about you Dr. Morgan?"_

 _Everyone looks at Claire. Damn. She's on the fucking spot. Elway lost his cool, Daryl didn't apologize. Claire just about had it with both of them._

 _"Claire. She asked you a question. What is this about?" Derek said._

 _Claire runs out Dixon's office. Elway shoves Steve off of him as he follows Claire._

 _"Claire! Claire!"_

 _Derek let go of Daryl. Dixon quickly grabs his crossbow and storms out his office. "The hell with this TEAM!" he said under his breath._

 _Steve and Derek follows Daryl. "Daryl! Daryl!" Steve shouting at him._

 _Daryl turned around yelling, "WHAT?!"_

 _"What the hell was that? Why were you and Elway fighting about?"_

 _"It doesn't matter. It doesn't have anything to do with you two pricks"_

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you Dixon? Why your acting like this?" Derek asked._

 _"Why?! Cause I'm tired of being apart of this shitty ass TEAM that's why! I shoulda kept my ass in Georgia! Minding my goddamn business!"_

 _"So that's it? Your gonna leave us just like that?" Steve asked._

 _Daryl glance right at Joann. He looks at Steve and said, "Yeah. I'am. I didn't give a SHIT about this team anyway. Ya'll know that"_

 _Joann's heart has broken into pieces. She doesn't want Daryl to leave. Abigail runs towards Daryl holding his waist, "Oh please Mr. Dixon don't go!" "Please..."_

 _Dixon place his crossbow down as he kneels down and says, "Listen...kid, I can't stay here"_

 _"But why? Don't you love me? I love you"_

 _Daryl slightly smile; nodded. "Yeah. I do love you kiddo. But staying here...its not for me anymore. You gotta understand sweetheart"_

 _Abigail began to cry as she embrace Daryl. "Let me go with you" she said crying._

 _Dixon haven't shown affection to anyone for a LONG time. Little Abigail reminds Daryl of Judith. aka **"Little ass kicker"** Even though Judith wasn't 6 years old yet, Abby looks like a spitting image. _

_He slowly touches her back with both his hands. "You can't kiddo. I'm sorry. Your gonna be safe with your Aunt Lilly and Uncle Phillip. They will take care of you. I promise"_

 _Lilly walks up behind Abigail, "Come on Abby. Let him go. He wants to leave"_

 _Abigail didn't want to let GO of Daryl. The little girl misses her daddy. Lilly didn't tell Abby the truth about her dad being DEAD but Abigail could ***sense*** that her father will not return as he promised. _

_"Abigail Emily Stillson, let go of Daryl right now. Come on Princess" Lilly said._

 _Abigail slowly let Daryl go. Crying in Lilly's arms; walking away from Daryl._

 _Dixon feels sad for the little girl. **Way to go asshole. You just made a little girl CRY! Shit. I hate myself for this.** he thought. Daryl grabs his crossbow from the floor, stands up. He says, "Um...I gotta go Steve. I'm sorry" _

_Steve nodded, "I understand. You do what you got to do"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _Daryl glances at Joann. Joann's eyes filled with tears; falling down her face. Dixon walks down the hall towards the elevators._


	17. Chapter 17

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 17: JACK IS BACK!**

 _10:30 AM. Daryl **Speeds** down the empty road. Ahead he sees a black car coming towards him. 2 hostels AIMS their weapons at Dixon. _

_"SHIT"_

 _BOOOOOOOM! The car explodes! Daryl **slams** his breaks! He breaths in rapidly; feeling like he's having a panic attack. A man from a distance is walking towards Daryl. _

_Its Jack Bauer! Jack drops the rocket launcher. Daryl smiles. Shit. I don't believe it. Jack is back! And Alive!_

 _"DIXON!" Jack shouted. "Jack! So glad that your back! Your alive!" Dixon shouted back._

 _Bauer runs up towards Daryl. Jack embraced but Daryl didn't. He was happy to see him yet he still wants to leave the TEAM._

 _"Where the hell are you doing Dixon?" Jack asked._

 _"I was uh...getting some fresh air" Dixon replied. Lying. He was afraid to tell Jack the truth. Although Jack figure he was lying._

 _"Yeah right Daryl. I know you. Your leaving"_

 _"So sue me hell. Tell me why you LIED about being sacrifice. What happened? They let you go?"_

 _"Tony did. Dexter Morgan wanted me dead. I was on the TOP list including the President. Tony warned me to get out of Washington, D.C. That's why I'm here. To warn all of you"_

 _"Why? What's gonna happen?" Daryl asked._

 _"I don't know. We have to get the team, the staff, The Vice President, everybody out of this State right now"_

 _"Shit I don't like the sound of this. Is he making a virus epidemic?"_

 _"Maybe. We got to go. And Dixon, I'm not back"_

 _"Figures"_

 _Jack got on Daryl's bike. Dixon started the engine as he swerved around headed back towards the F5 headquarters._

 _ ***Bell Dings*** Elevator door opens Daryl and Jack steps off the elevator. Walks down the hall into F5 headquarters. _

_"Hey GUYS! Looks who's BACK!" Daryl shouted out._

 _Chloe saw Jack standing there. She started to cry; running towards him._

 _"Jack!" They embraced. "Chloe"_

 _"Oh my God. **(sniffs)** Your alive. Your al..ive" _

_Jack smiles and says, "I'm happy to be alive"_

 _Steve, Derek, Madam Vice President, Phillip, and Diane couldn't believe it. They walked over welcoming Jack back. Abigail run towards Daryl, "Mr. Dixon!"_

 _Daryl smiles; embracing Abigail. "Hey kiddo!" He picks her up; holding her._

 _"Are you hear to stay Mr. Dixon?" Abigail asked. Everyone looks at Daryl. Waiting for an answer. Dixon looks back at them then at Abigail. He made his decision because of her._

 _"Yeah. Daryl Dixon is here to stay"_

 _"Yayyyyyyyy!" Abigail said clapping her eyes._

 _"Yeahhhh! hahaha!" Daryl hugs her; kisses her on the forehead._

 _The F5 team is a bit surprised seeing Daryl so emotionally happy with a little girl. Joann saw Daryl. She walks up to him. He looks at her. Joann smiles. "Your back"_

 _"That I'am woman"_

 _"I'm glad"_

 _Daryl nodded. Elway and Claire walks out from the back where the *Private rooms* are. They both spotted Jack. Claire smiles; running towards him._

 _"Jack"_

 _They both embraced. "Claire"_

 _"I thought I never see you again" she said. "What happened? Did they let you go?"_

 _"Yeah Jack did they?" Derek asked._

 _"Tony did. Dexter Morgan wanted me dead. There's a list. I was on top of the list along with the President" "Tony warned me to get out of Washington. Something's about to go down. That's why we all need to pack up everything and head out"_

 _"Not yet Jack" Elway said. "Before we head out to Washington, I need to go to the Marriott hotel to see if my sister's okay"_

 _"That's suicide going back into the city Elway. Just a reminder we almost DIED escaping the city" Derek said._

 _"Why didn't you try to look for her before this all went down?" Phillip asked._

 _"Phillip don't. Look, if Mr. Elway wants to find his sister at the Marriott then let him" Lilly said._

 _Claire is not sure about this. Derek is right. Its another ***suicide*** mission. No. I can't let him go. He's sister is out of the city. I know it. I just know it. _

_"Thank you Madam Vice President" Elway said._

 _"Your welcome. Anybody else? He needs back up. He cannot go out there alone"_

 _"Of course. We all go. As a team" Steve said. "But...Jake, you and Daryl need to settle your issues right here and NOW"_

 _Elway and Dixon glance at each other. Daryl says, "Fine. I apologize for my actions Elway"_

 _"I except your apology Dixon. I'm sorry too" Elway said._

 _"Cool"_

 _"Good. Good. Now were getting somewhere. Prepare for leaving boys. We don't have much time" Lilly said._

 _F5 team says, "Yes mam"_

 _"Daryl I'll take Abigail now"_

 _"Yes mam"_

 _Abigail is sleeping in Daryl's arms. Lilly slowly takes her. "You've impressed me Mr. Dixon. Your pretty good with kids"_

 _"Well I had a bit of experience with Lil Ass kicker so...its nothin"_

 _"Don't patronize me Dixon. You did great. Keep up the great work" Lilly said with a wink walking away._

 _"You impressed the Madam Vice President. That's good for something hmmm?" Joann said._

 _"Yeah. It was. I gotta go and prepare"_

 _"May I help?" she asked smiling._

 _"Sure. But no funny shit alright?"_

 _"Yes sir Mr. Dixon"_

 _Joann and Daryl walk away together. Claire follows Elway in his office._

 _"Jake, you shouldn't do this. Its suicide. Your sister could be on the road"_

 _Jake turned around and says, "Or not. Claire I have to see for myself. My sister is hard headed. Trust me"_

 _"So now all of a sudden you believe she's still at the Marriott?"_

 _"I've spoken with my mother an hour ago. She wants me to check and see if she's there. Jesus Claire why wouldn't you understand what I have to do?"_

 _Claire tries not to tear up but she couldn't help of what she's feeling. She says in a sob-shaky voice, "W..hy? Because you, the team, and Vice Madam President including her husband almost DIED today. That's why"_

 _Elway walks up to her; places his hands on the side of her cheeks. Leaning his forehead on hers as they both close their eyes. Jacob figured that was the reason why Claire didn't like the idea._

 _"I'll be back baby I promise. There's nothing to worry about"_

 _Claire began to cry. She sobs saying, "I can't loo...se you Jake"_

 _Elway holds her; Claire place her arms around him tight. "Shhh...its going to be alright Claire. Your not going to loose me. I guarantee it"_

 _She buried her face into his shoulder while he rubs her back for comfort._


	18. Chapter 18

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 18: ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING...**

 **Pretty interesting chapter! Please tell me what ya'll think. Make positive comments below! ENJOY! :O)**

 _11:45 AM. The F5 team are SET to leave until an unexpected VISIT hits on the BIG screen before this!_

 _F5 phone **{{{Rings}}}** Chloe O' Brien is surprised to hear the phone working. F5 lines are down. Elway ran over towards O'Brien's desk. _

_"Chloe! Chloe. Is that Susan?" Elway said anxiously. The caller ID says ***Unknown Caller*** Chloe shakes her head and says, "No. Its an unknown caller" Elway grabs the reciever, "Hello? Susan?! Susan!" _

_***Static*** Nothing... Elway slams the receiver on the desk. Chloe knows that he's frustrated. F5 Phone {{{Rings}}} again! Chloe quickly grabs the reciever and answers, "Hello?" _

_Loud organsm MOANS from Susan. A man's voice grunt; moans. That man is DEXTER! "She loves it babe" Hannah McKay says._

 _Chloe couldn't believe what she is hearing in the receiver. **How is she gonna tell Elway about this? Oh God. How I'm suppose to tell Jake about what I'm hearing? Damn it. I shouldn't picked up this fucking reciever!**_

 _"Ms. O'Brien, how does it feel to know a dark **'Secret'** that you cannot tell the man that is standing right before you? That must of been HARD for you. Knowing your *Sexual* attivites you had with Elway has been such an embarrsement for you (chuckling)" _

_"Can you keep a SECRET Chloe? Can you?" Dexter said laughing. ***Click***_

 _Chloe's eyes glances at Elway. Jacob looks at O'Brien; knowing that it could be Susan on the phone. Could it? Elway looks at Chloe curiously. She ***gulps*** swallowed hard. _

_"What? What's wrong?" Elway asked. An email ***Beep*** on Chloe's screen. It shows a 'Knife' logo with blood saying **OPEN.**_

 _"We got an email. I believe its from Dexter" Chloe said looking up at Elway._

 _"Click on it" he said._

 _ **{ENTER}** Video ***Live*** feed on the BIG screen_ Dexter Morgan and Hannah McKay. Elway walked towards the screen with an angry grin on his face look directly at Hannah McKay. He balds up both fists. _

_Dexter puts on an EVIL smirk grin on his face. The rest of F5 team; Steve, Derek, Daryl, Joann, Vice Madam President Lilly and her husband Phillip glanced at the screen as they walked towards it._

 _Claire is in her ***Private room*** taking a nap as well as Abigail and Diane in another private room sleeping. Jack is in the conference room watching the video feed. No *cameras* are on in the room. _

_"Glad to see that most...of your team MADE it out alive" Dexter replied._

 _"Except for a couple honey" Hannah said._

 _"Your right babe. I'm surprised that most of you made it back"_

 _Dexter and Hannah claps. "Great job team. Great job" he said chuckling._

 _Hannah says to Elway, "Good to see you again Elway. How's the knee?"_

 _"Are you still having headaches?" Hannah said giggling._

 _Elway nodded and says, "Yeah I am but at least I SLEEP at night"_

 _Hannah looks confused and said, "What the HELL are you talking about?"_

 _"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play fucking dumb bitch. Its plain and simple. Obvisouly you had Dexter's son KILLED. Just so you and Dexter can be just one happy couple."_

 _"Your fucking WRONG Elway" Hannah said. She looks at Dexter and says, "Baby, you know I would NEVER ever hurt Harrison"_

 _"ENOUGH! Were not talking about my son. Yesterday, what happened at that hospital was just a decoy, in about a few hours, I will change Washington FOREVER"_

 _Everyone is curious of what Dexter talking about. What will happen? A neuclear attack? What is he up to?_

 _Lilly walks up towards the screen and says, "What the hell do you mean by that? What are you planning to do?"_

 _"In due time Madam Vice President. In due time" he said._

 _Lilly shakes her head and says, "Whatever your planning is not going to bring your son back. Your digging yourself a deeper hole Dexter. Sooner than later that's where you'll be laying. Six feet under. And for what? For getting EVEN?"_

 _"What would your sister Debra would say if she was here right now?"_

 _Dexter closed his eyes, balding his fists. Feeling ANGRY. **I wish she would shut the FUCK up about my sister! She doesn't know anything about Debra! Why the fuck would** **she care?!** (sigh) he said to himself_

 _Dexter opened his eyes; smiling and says, "Debra would definitely agree with my decisions. Speaking of ' **Decisions'** Mr. Phillip Kopus, your brother Junior is very loyal to me. He does what he suppose to do. He's getting paid and very well taking care of. He's a MAN'S man now" _

_"Hmmmph. A man's MAN huh? Thats bull shit. Junior is a completely loose cannon. Good luck on keeping him on a TIGHT leash because when I see his ass again, I'm a give him an ass whippin of a lifetime" Phillip replied._

 _A ***sound*** of a door opensa man with a Mexican accent says, "Hey Dex what's taking so LONG man?!" _

_Dexter rolled his eyes as Hannah sighed. That ***voice*** sound familiar to Derek. He thought to himself... **NO. It can't be. That son of a bitch is in PRISON!** Derek quickly walks up towards the screen and says, "It can't BE. Shit no" _

_"Derek who is that?" Elway asked. Derek didn't answer Elway. He was focused on that voice. Dexter nodded at Hannah. Hannah walks towards the man and said, "Not NOW Mario. Can't you see were busy?"_

 _Hannah closed the door quickly in Mario's face! Mario says under his breath, "BITCH. She's lucky that her man is with her" He starts cursing in **SPANISH** walking away. _

_Fuck. Elway realized that voice was Mario Sanchez. Claire's ex-boyfriend! If Claire finds out about Mario being out of prison, all those horrofic fears will start again._

 _Joann couldn't believe it. **Oh my God noooo. NO. I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance. Shit. This is not fucking FAIR!** she thought. _

_Dexter ***clears*** his throat and says, "Sorry about that. Oh...Agent Morgan, I'm sure you are wondering why Mario Sanchez is out of prison. Let's just say I know what I've gotten myself into" _

_"You have no idea what you got yourself into" Derek said._

 _"And neither did your beautiful cousin Claire. By the way, where is Claire? I hope she didn't FREAK out by hearing Mario's voice"_

 _"Shut your mouth Dexter. Leave Claire out of this" Elway said._

 _"Wooh. **(giggling)** It appears that Elway has a SOFT spot for Claire" Hannah said. "This is very interesting" _

_"It is babe. Mario is gonna fucking FLIP a lid. Anyway...(He look at his watch) all of you have about...hmmmm... 8 hours to leave the F5 headquarters. Clock is ticking. The more you wait around, the chance of all of you dying"_

 _"THIS...is only the beginning...of World War III"_

 _*No Signal* On the BIG screen...A RED Clock_ _ **{8:59:29}**_ _counting down showing a bloody knife LOGO_

 _F5 headquarters is silent. Chloe tries to ***disable*** the clock but couldn't. "Damn! I can't shut down this clock" _

_"He's controlling this entire building" Lilly said._

 _"Uh...no he's not mam. We are still in control" Chloe said._

 _Jack walks over and says, "Listen up, we got a LOT on our plate here. And we have less than 8 hours to do it in. First things first, nobody, I mean nobody say anything to Claire about Mario being out of prison"_

 _"I assumed Claire was in an abusive relationship" Phillip said._

 _"Yes she was" Jack said._

 _"She wasn't the ONLY one" Joann said. Everyone glances at her. Daryl walk towards her, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Joann shrud her shoulders and says, "It wasn't important anymore. The bastard is dead. He's long gone"_

 _"How?" Daryl asked._

 _"Cause I KILLED him. Hands with nails in it, both feet broken, chopped off groin, brutal stab to the chest, and bullet to the head"_

 _ **DAMN!** Everyone thought. Joann is a FORCE to be reckeoned with. That description turned ON Daryl. **Is she really saying that shit just to turn me on? Fuck. I think I'm in love** he said to himself. _

_"And believe me, it was self defense" she said with smile and wink. Everyone laughs._

 _"Oh I believe ya" Daryl said._

 _"Me too" Phillip said._

 _"Good for you Joann. I say, we offically put her on the team" Lilly said._

 _Joann feeling excited and happy, "Oh really? Wow. Cool."_

 _"Then its official. Joann Baker, welcome to the team" Jack said. Everyone claps. Daryl nodded._

 _"Why thank you. Thanks everyone. I'm flattered"_

 _"Just to let you know Joann, your the official nurse of F5. Not a field agent" Steve said._

 _Joann smile turned to a frown putting her hands on her hips and said, "What? I thought I was gonna be a FIELD agent here"_

 _"Woman you don't have a lot of experience to be one" Daryl said._

 _Joann says with attitude, "Yes hell I do Daryl. I'm a certified nurse with a certified kick ass black belt behind it"_

 _"Damn really? What style?" Elway asked._

 _"A Southern south kick ass style" Joann said._

 _Everyone laughs. Joann is just having a ball making people laugh at a complicated time. It does help to get the mind off things._

 _"UM...GUYS?!" Chloe shouted. They all turned around._

 _They look at the clock_ _ **{7:45:32}**_

 _Elway quietly sneaked in Claire's ***Private room*** He closes the door. Quietly walks over and sat on the bed watching her sleep peacefully. _

**_Goddamn she's so beautiful. (sigh) I don't know how Claire is gonna take it once she finds out about her EX being out of jail. I'll make sure she won't find out. I'll protect her with my life. I love her so fucking much. She means the WORLD to me._**

 _Elway leans forward and kiss Claire on the forehead. Claire groan as she opened her eyes. Smiling._

 _"Hey"_

 _"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" he asked her._

 _"I'm feeling okay. Now that I had a nice LONG nap"_

 _"Good. Cause you need it" he said winking at her._

 _Claire takes Elway arm; pulls him towards her smiling, "Come here"_

 _Jacob leans forward; kisses Claire. Passionately. She began to ***unbutton*** Elway's purple shirt. He quickly unlock his lips from hers and said, "Wooh. Baby. I have to get going" _

_"We got a few minutes. Round 3" Claire said with a smile and wink._

 _"Not this time baby. I just came in here to see how you were doing"_

 _"Cut the bull shit Jake. We got a few minutes. Besides, I'm horny as hell and I need you INSIDE me" Claire said._

 _" **(chuckling)** I know you do baby. And...I love it when I make you feel so fucking good. I just can't do it right now. You have to understand" _

_Claire has to understand. Elway is ***focus*** on finding his sister. Jacob also have to keep the 'Mario' and 'Raizo' situation quiet. Why is Claire so horny? Has that needle that Adam STABBED her with hours earlier has taken effect? _

_Dr. Morgan felt disappointed but she understands. Finding Susan means a LOT to Elway. Claire ***sigh*** heavily and says, "Oh...alright. I'll let you go. For now" _

_They both laughs. "Thank you for understanding babe" Elway said as he kisses her._

 _"Yeah, yeah" she said._

 _Daryl ***knocks*** on the door on one of the *private rooms* Diane says, "Come in" _

_Dixon walks in smiling with a teddy bear. Abigail climbs out of the covers with her cute pajamas of Disney **FROZEN** as she stands up; running towards Daryl in the bed. _

_Abigail ran a ***fever*** with a stomach ache and headache. The case of the flu. Claire gave her some antibiotics, ginger ale, and noodle soup. _

_"Uncle Daryl!"_

 _"Hey Princess!" Daryl said as they both EMBRACED each other. "How are ya feelin?"_

 _"Better"_

 _Daryl touched her forehead. ***No fever*** He smiles, "No fever. I'm glad you feel better kiddo" He kissed her on the cheek. "Look what I gotcha" _

_He shows her the cute brown teddy bear. Abigail face lights up with a smile. "Oooh I love it" She takes it and ***hugs*** it. "Thank you Uncle Daryl" _

_"Your welcome kiddo. Anything for my lovely Princess"_

 _He kisses her on the forehead. ***Door knock*** "Come in" Diane said. _

_Joann smiles and says, "Their getting ready to leave"_

 _"Alright" Daryl said. Dixon gently puts down Abigail in the bed. "I have to go kiddo"_

 _Abigail looking *sad* and said, "I don't want you to go"_

 _"I know sweetheart but I promise when I get back I'll tell ya some stories. Okay?"_

 _Abigail smiles. "Okay"_

 _"Alright"_

 _Daryl and Abigail embraced. "You be a good girl when I'm gone okay?"_

 _"Okay"_

 _I love you Uncle Daryl"_

 _"I love you too kiddo" Dixon kisses her on the forehead once more. "Muah"_

 _Joann and Diane are just impressed and still shocked of how Daryl's personality ***changes*** when he's around Abigail. He's like a whole different person. Dixon waves at Abigail; smiling. She smiles waving back as he leaves the room. _

_Daryl's smile turns into a serious look as he looks at Joann. Joann smiles._

 _"What?"_

 _"That is soooo adorable Daryl Dixon. Your so good with her" Joann said._

 _"Yeah so what. She's a good kid"_

 _"Its funny how your personality changes when she's around you"_

 _"Pffft whatever. I'm still the same. Nothings change. My heart has room for the kid"_

 _Joann takes Daryl's hand; leaning her head on his shoulder and says, "And what about me?_

 _"Yeah. I guess"_

 _Joann play SLAP on his shoulder. Daryl laughs and says, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding woman damn"_

 _Everyone gathered around the F5 elevator hallway. Saying their LAST goodbye to Jack Bauer. This time...Jack is gone for good. Leaving his **'Legacy'** behind and live the LIFE that he wanted. With his daughter Kim. _

_"First and foremost, I would like to thank Madam Vice President Lilly Kopus to make this TEAM possible" Jack said._

 _Everyone claps. Lilly smiles; nodded. "Thank you. Your welcome"_

 _"And I appreciate for what you done. For what all of you done. This is a strong TEAM. And as a team, I know you guys are gonna WIN. Defeat the enemy to save millions of lives. First, starting with Elway's sister Susan"_

 _Elway slightly smile; nodded. "She's alive Jake. I know she is"_

 _"Let's hope so Jack. Thanks" Elway said._

 _Jack glances at Chloe. "Take care Chloe"_

 _"You too Jack" she said with a slight smile._

 _"Take care Claire. Joann"_

 _"You too Jack" Joann said. Jack and Claire embraced. "I'm gonna miss you" Claire said._

 _"I'm gonna miss you too" he said. He kisses her on the forehead. He looks right at Elway, "You take really good care of her"_

 _"Of course I will" Elway said. Jake and Claire smile at each other while holding hands._

 _Daryl is not sure if he wants to show his affection towards Joann right in front of everybody. **Damn it man. Stop being a pussy and just get it over with! KISS her for Christ** **sakes!** he said to himself. _

_He turned and faced her. Pulling her towards him from the waist and kisses her with PASSION! Joann is looooving it! She put her arms around his neck while he holds her ***tightly*** around the waist. _

**_Yes! Yes! I'm so glad he's opening up! Daryl LOVES me! He really LOVES me!_**

 _Everyone is surprised to see Daryl's **'Affectionate'** side. Usually the guy would be stubborn and mean. That all changed once Joann and Abigail came into his life. Joann and Daryl unlock lips. Joann smiles with happiness. _

_"Now that wasn't bad at all was it Daryl?" Joann asked._

 _"Naw. It wasn't" he said. Daryl turned around and saw that everybody is starring at them. "What the hell ya'll starring at? Jesus mind your own damn business"_

 _Everyone didn't say anything. Just smile; turning looking away._

 _"Be careful Daryl" Joann said as she kisses him on the cheek._

 _Daryl nodded, "I will woman. See ya" Dixon walks away._

 _"You becareful too Jake" Claire said._

 _"Of course I will baby" Elway said. He leans forward towards her and kisses her._

 _Elway and Claire kissed for quite a LONG time. They both love each other very much. Just like a married couple._

 _They ***unlock lips*** and embraced each other. _

_"I LOVE you" Claire replied._

 _"I LOVE you too baby" Elway said. He slightly kisses her again on the lips; winks at her and walks away._

 _Claire says to Derek, "Look after him cuz"_

 _"You know I will" Derek said. He embraces Claire._

 _"Be careful too. Love ya" Claire said._

 _"I will. Love ya too"_

 _The F5 team and Jack Bauer steps on the elevator... ***Ding*** Elevator closes_


	19. Chapter 19

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 19: TEST SUBJECTS: WALKERS**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Make positive comments! :O)**

 _1:05 PM. Another... ***Unknown location*** Tony Almedia, Sasha, Jason Bourne, Junior, and Raizo arrived into a dark LARGE warehouse. **{Lights}** turned ON automatically. _

_A hostel walks up towards the SUV and said, "Keep straight ahead sir"_

 _"Thank you" Tony said. He drives down the long hallway. Sasha is very curious of what this place is. Junior on the other hand is pissed. He got KNOCKED out by Daryl, Sasha left him in the hospital, and he didn't get a BONUS pay. Poor baby is left with a bruised cheek._

 _Tony stops the SUV. A ***laboratory*** set up with a lot of employees working in white suits. Everyone steps out the Yukon. Dr. Joy Lee walks up towards Tony. _

_"Welcome to my WORLD" she said with a smile. "I hope it wasn't hard to find'_

 _"No it wasn't" Tony said._

 _"Good. Follow me"_

 _They followed Joy straight towards a staircase as she goes through it. Walking down the stairs. "So how did you get all this?" Sasha asked._

 _"I've had my ways Sasha. I screwed the President remember?"_

 _Sasha felt disgusted, "Ugh. Spare me the details"_

 _Joy giggles and said, "Oh Sasha be a sport. If you were desperate, you would have done the same"_

 _"Not really. I'm not that desperate to OPEN my legs to anybody"_

 _"You'll be surprised to what you can achieve by screwing someone"_

 _"Whatever. You achieve being a whore and I achieve by surviving. How's that"_

 _"Follow your heart love" "Speaking of surviving..."_

 _Joy and the rest of them went through ***Double Doors*** as they walk through a dull light room. _

_"I...want to show you my **CREATION** Sasha. Something that you would get a KICK out of" "Something that you are used of seeing" _

_"What the HELL are you talking about?" Sasha asked._

 _Joy giggles softly. "First things first. Oooh MOM! DAD!"_

 _Dr. Wayne and Miko Lee walks out from a door on the left side. Jason, Razio, and Sasha are SHOCKED! **They'll alive! How can that be?!** Tony isn't surprised. He knew what kind of family they are._

 _"What the hell? We killed you two at the hospital. How in the hell are you two alive?" Jason asked._

 _"Were doctors. Were scientists. Were IMMORTAL son. We can fucking do anything" Wayne said._

 _"That's right. We will show this Country our POWER and our strengths. We are not weak. Were dangerous" Miko said._

 _Joy walks over between her parents. "That's right mom and dad. What? All of you are surprised that my parents are alive? Don't be. Do you really think I would ever have my precious family killed? Hell no. It was all...part of our plan"_

 _"Such a fantastic plan. Were so proud of you HONEY" Wayne said._

 _"Thanks dad. Thanks mom"_

 _Joy slightly kisses her dad and mom on the lips. This family is SICK and dangerous. Who knows what their next plan is. These are the kind of people that Dexter went in bed with. He knows how to pick them._

 _Tony shakes his head. "What's the matter Tony?"_

 _"Nothing. I'm not surprised really. I've seen people like you come and go so quickly"_

 _Wayne steps up towards Tony, "Just what the hell does that suppose to mean?"_

 _Joy pats her father on the shoulder, "Dad. Dad. Relax. He means nothing by it. Right Tony?"_

 _Tony nodded smiling, "Right"_

 _"You better watch yourself boy. Or I will have no problem making you one of the test subjects"_

 _"Dad calm down alright. Relax"_

 _Wayne steps away rolling his eyes at Tony._

 _"Now, my creation of what I've spent on the last 2 years of making. I'm sooo excited that its complete. Dexter and Hannah thought it was brilliant"_

 _Joy takes out a white remote out of her lab coat and *pushes* it._

 _A machinery ***sound*** from below the ground. Three large dark body capsule PODS rises up. **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** on the POD glass! _

_"Is everyone ready?" Joy asked with a smile. No response. "Okay"_

 _Joy **slides** up the remote trigger button by turning **{on}** a light. _

_The PODS shows..._

 _President Greg Stillson as a WALKER in the first POD._

 _Mr. Scott Anderson; the unstable patient from the hospital as a WALKER in the second POD._

 _Jody, one of the nurses from the hospital as a WALKER in the third POD._

 _Stillson, Anderson, Jody growls and bangs on the pods! Sasha feels numb shaking her head. Walking backwards. **No. No. This can't be. They cannot do this! This is dangerous! Oh my God. What have I done? What did I get myself into?!**_

 _"What's the matter Sasha? I thought you would love to see this. Knowing you survived with these creatures on the loose" Joy said._

 _Sasha bumped into Wayne from behind. She quickly turned around; then look at Joy and said, "Your INSANE. All of you. Do you know what will happen if those Walkers get loose in the city?"_

 _"Yes we do sweetheart. Chaos. That's what Dexter wanted it" Wayne said._

 _"But what about us? Have he thought about our lives?" Raizo asked._

 _"Well, you either survive or DIE. That's how he put it" Joy said._

 _Tony laughs. Almedia thinks this is a joke. That this is all FAKE. Everyone looks at him._

 _"Why are you laughing Tony? This is not funny. A lot of people will DIE" Sasha said._

 _"Okay. Yeah, sure. I bet. Look, this is insane. How do I know that those aren't machines?"_

 _"You wanna take a closer look and find out Tony?" Joy asked._

 _"No thanks. I don't have time to stick around to see a ' **Freak Show'**. Come on guys let's go" _

_Tony, Raizo, and Jason walks out the room. Besides Sasha. The woman is in shocked. After all she been through. Loosing her brother. Loosing the man she loves. Her nightmares began again..._

 _"Sasha" She turned around and saw Tyreese. "I told you to listen to Rick. But you didn't. Now your all alone. All you can do is blame yourself"_

 _Sasha began to cry and says, "I'm sorry brother. (sniffs) I didn't mean to"_

 _The Lee family looks at her like 'Who the hell is she talking to?'_

 _"I didn't mean to betray Rick and the group. I tried. I tried"_

 _Joy smile as she walks up towards Sasha. She says, "Sasha, you've been through so much and well...we didn't want to say anything at first but..."_

 _"But what?" Sasha said with attitude._

 _"We found your friends. Rick and the others" Joy said._

 _Sasha didn't want to believe her. Joy is such a manipulator and liar. Sasha shakes her head and said, "Your lying. And I know your lying"_

 _"I'm not lying Sasha. Follow me and I'll show them to you"_

 _Sasha takes a deep ***sigh*** and asked, "Are they alive? As humans. Not Walkers" _

_Joy nodded with a fake smile, "Yep. They are. Trust me"_

 _"If they are alive then why aren't they out here?" she asked._

 _Silence in the room. Wayne and Miko stepped next to Sasha. Sasha glances at Miko and Wayne. She feels that they were lying. Sasha tries to run but Miko and Wayne *grabs* her both by the arms! Both parents follow Joy in the back room._

 _"Let GO of me! I'll fucking KILL all three of you! Let me go damn it!"_

 _Joy opened the large door Sasha looks inside the door and sees DARKNESS. Wayne and Miko let her go._

 _"What the hell is this?"_

 _"Your friends awaits you in that room" Joy said._

 _"No. No their not" Sasha said._

 _"Yes they are dear" Miko said. Joy and Wayne quickly takes Sasha's weapons._

 _Joy roughly places Sasha the small flashlight into her chest. Wayne and MIko shoves Sasha in the dark room as Joy quickly closes it!_

 _"HEY! Let me out of here!" Sasha shouted. **BANG! BANG! BANG!** loud on the door! "Let me out!" _

_Sasha quickly turns around turning on the small flashlight. Silence and darkness surrounded her. All she can hear is her ***shortness*** of breath. Sasha is scared. _

_The flashlight is dying out. Sasha hits the flashlight, "Damn it no. No! Come on!"_

 _ **{Light}** goes OUT for a while. Darkness surrounds her. Sasha's breathing paces rapidly. Suddenly...a sound of CHAINS comes towards her. _

_**{Light}** comes on...Sasha turns around and sees Rick Grimes as a WALKER wearing a chain collar on his neck. Growling at her! Reaching out to her! _

_Sasha began to cry, "Oh my God Rick. Noooo" A woman growl from behind her as she turned around. Carol. "Carol"_

 _Another woman growl next to her...its Maggie. "Maggie. No"_

 _A couple more growls coming towards her. Carl Grimes; Rick's son and Glenn._

 _"Carl. Glenn. Noooo. This can't be happening"_

 _"It is happening Sasha" Bob said standing in front of Sasha. "You caused this"_

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she said sobbing._

 _"Its too LATE" Bob said. He **{Turns}** into a WALKER, "GRRRRRRRRRR" _

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasha yells in terror as she falls onto the concrete floor!_

 _The flashlight **{{{{flickers}}}}** on and off. Sasha's body hurts from hitting the floor. The chains lower Rick and the others on the ground. They roughly grabs Sasha by the arms and legs as she tries to FIGHT them off! _

_"Nooo! STOP! Rick don't DO this! HELLLLP! HELLLP!"_

 _"Nobody is gonna help you Sasha. This is it" Tryeese said._

 _"Your coming with US where you belong" Bob said._

 _Rick, Carol, Maggie, Carl, and Glenn leans closer. closer. and closer towards BITING her!_

 _The ***flashlight*** DIED. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_


	20. Chapter 20 Final!

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHAPTER 20: TRAGIC LOSS...RISEN...**

 _1:55 PM. *Clock Countdown*_ _ **{5:15:47}**_

 _The F5 team arrived... in the back of the Marriott hotel. No one is around. Not even Dexter's hostel men. The team steps out the car, pulled out their weapons. F5 is ready and SET for any unexpected surprises._

 _Steve push the back door open. A lighted hallway that is empty. "Its CLEAR. Go" Steve said._

 _Derek, Jacob, and Daryl walk in the door as Steve walked in behind them._

 _"I'll lead. Daryl, follow back okay? Be alert guys and shoot to KILL if you see any of Dexter's men" "Let's go"_

 _Steve and the rest of the team *aims* their guns down towards the hallway through 2 double doors. F5 arrived inside the *lobby* area towards the front desk. The hotel is quiet, deserted, and clean. Elway runs behind the front desk to access the computer._

 _The *Screen* says {Password} BANG! Elway slam his hand on the desk. "Damn! They want a fucking password" Derek quickly ran behind the desk looking through drawers finding lots of paperwork. Steve helps him. Daryl kept watch; aiming his crossbow._

 _"There's so much paperwork in this damn hotel. (sigh) Its gonna take hours and we don't have that much fucking time" Elway said._

 _"Maybe I can help?" a Southern female voice said as F5 quickly *aim* their guns towards the right._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked. "Dixon, don't be rude. Put down your weapon" Steve said._

 _Daryl lower his crossbow. "My name is Delilah Jones. I'm here with a friend. Her and I were visiting another friend of ours. Her name is Joann Baker"_

 _"You know Joann?" Daryl asked._

 _"Yeah. You know her too? What happen to her? Is she alright? I haven't spoken to her over 5 hours ago. Things just got out of control here. A lot of people left the city"_

 _"Why the hell didn't ya leave?" Dixon asked._

 _"We had to make sure our friend is alright. We weren't gonna leave without her"_

 _"How many of you are there?" Steve asked._

 _"20 of us now. There were 25. 5 were killed by hostels" Delilah said with a sad look on her face. "We were afraid to go out there and leave. They could have KILLED us escaping. That's why we stayed"_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that" Derek said._

 _Elway began to worry as he walked towards Deliah and says, "Did any of those 5 people were a female? Blond with long hair? Blue eyes? Gold dress?"_

 _"No. 5 of those victims were men" Delilah said._

 _Elway asked with deep concern, "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. I'm sure. Why?"_

 _"Because my sister came to this hotel. I don't know where she is. If she's missing...or..."_

 _Elway couldn't finish talking about Susan. He's really worried. Delilah touches Elway shoulder and says, "I'm a help you find her"_

 _Deliah quickly ran over towards the computer as to Elway, Steve, and Derek follows her. She puts in the password {ENTER}Access Allowed_

 _"Okay I'm in. What is your sister's name?" she asked._

 _"Susan Elway" Jake replied._

 _Delilah typed in the name then pushes ENTER._

 _"How do you know how to do this? Are you a hacker?" Steve asked._

 _Delilah giggled, "Jesus no. I'm a supervisor at the Marriott in Chattanooga, TN. Its brand new. They build it beautifully"_

 _Susan's infomation pops up on the *screen* Elway glanced at the room number [405] "Bingo"_

 _"Good job" Elway said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Muah! Thank you so much. Your a fucking SAINT"_

 _Deliah smiles while she *blushes* "You are very welcome sir"_

 _"She's on the 4th floor!" Elway said as he ran around the corner towards the elevators._

 _"Elway wait up! Thanks again. Stay with your group. Don't make a sound" Steve said._

 _"Your welcome. Okay, sure" she said._

 _Steve and Derek quickly follows Elway. Daryl turned around as to Deliah blocks him. "Jesus lady your blocking my way. What do ya want?"_

 _"Is that guy single?" she asked._

 _"NO. He's not"_

 _Deliah smile turned to a frown. DAMN! The hottest guy on this team and he's not single! That woman is so damn lucky. Why can't I find a man of my dreams? He's out there somewhere? (sigh)_

 _"Look I'm sorry for telling ya. The man is in LOVE."_

 _Deliah makes a DEEP sigh and says, "Yeah. That's alright" She looks at him with a smile, "Then what about you hot STUFF?"_

 _"I'm already claimed lady. By your friend Joann. Gotta go"_

 _Deliah is disappointed again. Rolling her eyes, folding her arms._

 _Daryl walks away quickly trying to catch up with his team. He shakes his head and says, "Women"_

 _F5 team steps off the elevator on the 4th floor...Elway looks at the room number signs: {400-460}_

 _"Susan's room is to the left. Come on" Elway said as he quickly ran down hall! "SUSAN!"_

 _Elway and the team arrived in front of the door. A horrible smell comes from behind the door. F5 turned their heads. *Coughing*_

 _"Jesus Christ. What the hell is that smell?" Derek asked._

 _"I don't know. But we have to find out" Elway said._

 _Jake push down the handle. The door opensThe ordor reaks loudly as they walked in and saw Susan's DEAD body laying on the bed._

 _Elway heart feels *heavy* as tears build up in his eyes. He walks slowly towards his sister's body. Steve, Derek, and Daryl feels bad for Elway. Hoping that his sister made it out alive._

 _Elway holds his sister in his arms sobbing, "NOOOOO. NO..OOO...OOOO"_

 _The rest of the team leaves the room to give Jacob some time alone._

 _This will put a BIG tole on Elway for sure. The man is completely devestated. He's gonna want revenge. What's gonna happen with Elway and Claire's relationship? Is this going to effect their love for each other?_

 _"(sniffs) I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so...so...rry that I didn't protect you. Pl...ease. Forgive me"_

 _Elway sofly lay her back down on the bed. He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead._

 _Suddenly...a soft moan comes from Susan. Elway hears it as he looks directly at her face. He couldn't believe it. She's ALIVE! Its a miracle! Or is it?_

 _"Susan?"_

 _Jacob leans forward placing his ear closer towards her mouth to see if she's really breathing._

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 **FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL 1.** _ **ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

 **CHARACTERS!**

 **Note: I Only Own the MADE UP characters!**

 **F5 MEMBERS**

 _Jack Bauer-Former CTU Agent; F5 leader Commander_ _ **(Actor Kiefer Sutherland) 24 (2001-2014)**_

 _Steve McGarrett-Commander Navy Seal; Hawaii Five O Task Force_ _ **(Actor Alex O' Loughlin) Hawaii Five-O (2010-)**_

 _Jacob Elway-Private Investigatior for Elway Investigations_ _ **(Actor Sean Patrick Flanery) Dexter Final Season! (2013)**_

 _Derek Morgan-FBI Agent for the BAU_ _ **(Actor Shemar Moore) Criminal Minds (2005-)**_

 _Daryl Dixon-Survivor of Atlanta's outbreak; Expert Tracker_ _ **(Actor Norman Reedus) The Walking Dead (2010-)**_

 _Chloe O' Brien-Former CTU Anaylists; F5 Anaylists #1_ _ **(Actress Mary Lynn Ruskub) 24 (2003-2014)**_

 _Adam Kaufman-Former CTU Anaylists; F5 Anaylists #2_ _ **(Actor Zachary Quinto) 24 (2003)**_

 _Greg Stillson-President Of The United States; Unstable Politican_ _ **(Actor Sean Patrick Flanery) Dead Zone (2002-2007)**_

 _Dexter Morgan-Vigilante Serial Killer; Former Forensic Blood Splatter Analyst_ _ **(Actor Michael C. Hall) Dexter (2006-2013)**_

 _Hannah McKay-Former Accomplice of a Spree Killer; Dexter Love's Intrests_ _ **(Actress Yvonne Strahovski) Dexter (2012-2013)**_

 _Tony Almedia-Former CTU Agent; U.S. Traitor/Killer_ _ **(Actor Carlos Benard) 24 (2001-2007)**_

 _Phillip Kopus-An Ex-Con; Former Member Of Lenape Tribe_ _ **(Actor Jason Momoa) The Red Road (2014-2015)**_

 _Junior Kopus-Phillip's Younger Brother; Betrayer/Killer_ _ **(Actor Kiowa Gordon) The Red Road (2014-2015)**_

 _Jack Kopus-Phillip's dad; Killer_ _ **(Actor Tom Sizemore)The Red Road (2014-2015)**_

 _Marie Van Der Veen-Phillip & Junior's mom; Deceased __**(Actor Tamara Tunie) The Red Road (2014-2015)**_

 _Sasha-Former Firefighter; Survivor Of The Atlanta Outbreak;Killer_ _ **(Actress Sonequa Martin-Green) The Walking Dead (2013-)**_

 _Bob Stookey-Former Army Medic; Deceased_ _ **(Actor Lawrence Gilliard, Jr) The Walking Dead (2013-2015)**_

 _Tyreese-Former NFL Linebacker; Deceased_ _ **(Actor Chad L. Coleman) The Walking Dead (2013-2015)**_

 _Agent Duncan Carlise-Former FBI Agent; US Traitor/Killer_ _ **(Actor Dylan McDermott) Hostages (2014)**_

 _Jason Bourne-Former CIA Assassin; Killer_ _ **(Actor Matt Damon) Bourne Triology Films**_

 _Raizo-Deadly Assassin; Raised By Onzunu Clan_ _ **(Korean Actor Rain) Ninja Assassin Film**_

 _ ***Characters That Are Known***_

 _Susan Elway-Jacob's Sister; Deceased-In My Story_ _ **(Dexter Season 8)**_

 _Harrison Morgan-Dexter's son; Deceased-In My Story_ _ **(Dexter)**_

 _ **MADE UP CHARACTERS**_

 _Dr. Claire Morgan- F5 New Physican; Agent Morgan's Cousin; Elway Love Intrest (Me-Brooke Jackson)_

 _Lilly Kopus-Madam Vice President Of the United States; Phillip's wife (My Friend Sunny White)_

 _Abigial Stillson-President's 6 year old daughter_

 _Diane Wilson-President's Chief Of Staff; Stillson's Love Intrest_

 _Joann Baker-Washington General Head Nurse; F5 New Nurse; Daryl Love Intrest (My Friend-Mandy Joness)_

 _Sarah-Washington General Nurse; Joann's friend-Deceased_

 _Jody-Washington General Nurse; Joann's Friend-Walker_

 _Mr. Scott Anderson-Desperate Man Who Wants To Get To His Family-Walker_

 _Dr. Harold Collins-Head Doctor Of Washington General; Deceased_

 _Dr. Wayne Lee-CDC Physican; Scientist-Killer_

 _Miko Lee-CDC Specialists; Scientist-Killer_

 _Dr. Joy Lee-President Stillon's Private Physican; Scientist (Created virus Z) Killer_

 _Delilah Jones-Marriott Supervisor; Joann's Best Friend (My Friend-Latissa Miller)_

 _ **Part 2 is COMING SOON!**_

 _ ***Dedication***_

 _I want to dedicated this story to Actor Sean Patrick Flanery. He's a Genuine Human Being and an INSPIRATION to me. Meeting him 3 times already has been the one of the BEST days of my life! The man is an awesome actor and I just had to put 2 of his AMAZING characters in my story. I hope when he reads it, he would be happy for what I've done._

 _ **Love you Sean! God Bless You! God Speed! Shine...Until Tomorrow**_


End file.
